Judgement: Modern Human Version - Part I
by JJZ-109
Summary: A Chopper Crash. A Battle. A Betrayal. A Death. Death is not the end. Judgement awaits for one whose sins are as numerous as the stars in the sky. Join him as he relives his past, through life, The Cold/Vietnam War, death and rebirth as the young Prince Taka, gets consumed by the growing darkness of 'Scar'. Prequel and a Human Version of the acclaimed Judgement by Haradion. Part I.
1. Prologue: Tension in the Lines

**Okay...so...where to start... Oh yes. This was my next official 'serious' story that I'm doing as I have promised. A lot of you wanted a prequel, and this is what I've chosen to do. Judgement. I'm humanising of one of the most well done and prolific Lion King prequels on this site, _Judgement _written by a friend and co-author of mine 'Haradion'. This story will be a MHV of his, with a few differences. I will make it tie into my universe as well as his.**

**Before any of you start complaining about me plagiarising his work; I'll tell you this is being done with his permission and guidance. If any of you accuse me, you are either an idiot and seriously... fight me.**

**I will also say that I am kind of AUing my own work here. In my original stories I say that Mufasa and Scar were born in the lat sixties, but I'm taking that date and a few others back. Rather than being an official prequel, this is simply what the name suggests; A modern human version of Judgement. But it will kind of tie in with the original trilogy.**

**Meanwhile, my collection of parodies _Movie Madness!_ ****will be put on hold until a later time. This takes over as priority Alpha. Sorry to any of you that wanted more.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**JUDGEMENT: MODERN HUMAN VERSION**

**PROLOGUE: TENSION IN THE LINES**

_Death of Friedrich Heckler + 30 years_

The Pridelands; the jewel of the Mediterranean. Home to one of the longest serving Constitutional Monarchies, ageless tradition, and one of the most blood-stained, violent and notorious pasts. Population: 82 million. Official language: English. Official currency: Prideland Dollar ($PLD). First discovered in the 1500s by the British, and settled by 1630. Independence was earned when a mixture of Pridelander colonists and Natives defeated the British Colonial Forces in a bloody war for freedom in 1750. That was the first time the country had earned its freedom, and it certainly wasn't the last.

In 1945 King Mohatu the Great lead his country to victory in the notorious World War Two against the Nazi Empire; who had threatened their home, their families and their very way of life. In the most recent example, a group of Civilian Freedom Fighters, Prideland Marines, and the Royal Family themselves had defied all odds to save their city from certain destruction at the hands of a murderous psychopath known as Friedrich Heckler. But none of those events, not one, could compare to the most infamous of them all.

It was the reign and defeat of Taka 'Scar' Taylor; self appointed dictator of the Pridelands. He set up a Communist system, drove the economy into the ground and set up mass death camps, in a scale not scene since World War Two itself. And out of all the enemies; the twisted villains in the country's history, he was the most recognized and hated. Why? Because he _succeeded._ Even though Heckler was capable of more and had worse ambitions, he had failed. So had the Insurgent Zira Blackburn.

Eventually, Scar was defeated by his own nephew and his terror came to an end. But the future wasn't as rosy as everyone had imagined. Scar had left a mark, and that mark had been what caused the bad things to come. The Outlanders and Heckler could both be traced back to one man; Scar. If it weren't for him none of those terrible things would have happened. Zira would be a woman making an honest living, and Heckler would be a brilliant scientist at work with making the world a better place.

Kovu had long been ashamed to say what his relationship to Scar was. And it was that relationship that had almost cost him his life and marriage. For the first time in his life, it had seemed like the mark of Scar had finally faded. The Pridelands were enjoying its longest stint of uninterrupted peace since before WWII, and coincidentally the scar on his face had faded over the years.

Kovu pushed open the doors to the palace, and two guards snapped into attention.

"King on deck! TEN-HUT!" They cried out and saluted. Kovu held up a hand and returned the gesture without paying them much attention.

He stormed through the quiet palace lobby, with only one thing on his mind. Anyone that noticed him either saluted or bowed, and Kovu didn't bother responding. He wore the usual white King's uniform, with a red slash and golden insignia on his hat. It was the symbol of the crowned lion clutching a scroll and olive branches in either paw, and the two flaming torches in either side of it. The torches were never part of the Royal insignia, until Kovu was crowned. He had added them in honor of his spiritual father, and arguably the most inspirational leader in history; the great King Simba, who had died so Kovu's wife could live.

Kovu tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator door closed painfully slow, and bit his lip. He had received an urgent call from the palace while he was working at the PI1 command room, which had been renamed the 'Kopa Palladino Center'. It had been about Nala, who was also the closest thing he had to a _real _mother. She was dying.

They had all known this day was coming. Nala was very, very old and frail. She had had her time on Earth, and was by far the most beloved Queen of all time. The beautiful, skillful, loving and active person that she was had faded. Now, she was an old widow in the brink of death.

_Dong! _The 37th floor button lit up and the elevator door opened. Kovu stepped out quickly and rushed down the hallway, and was led to a door; which was the only one with light protruding from the gaps. He knocked gently and the door was creaked open. He came face-to-face with his son; Simba II. He had grown into a strong, respectable man and worked as the current head of the Prideland Intelligence, and would work there up until his crowning.

"Dad..." Simba said and opened the door wider for his father to come through.

"Son...Where's your grandmother?" Kovu got right to the point.

Simba II silently motioned for him to follow him. Kovu took of his hat and held it under one arm as they went. Kovu had changed so much, and the world had seen it. He was once an enraged young man, hellbent on killing a proper psycho, which he had related to so much. That mohawked, scarred young warrior had transformed into King Kovu Blackburn. His hair had grown back, and his Scar had faded over the years. And now, he was a true gentleman and leader.

He hung up his coat and hat and kept following Simba, who led him over to a bed that everyone was crowded around. On the bed was a coughing and weak Nala, while Kiara and Vitani attended to her. Kovu slowly walked over to the bed, and thunder clapped in the background. There was a storm outside, and rain pattered down gently onto the window.

Kovu pulled up a chair next to the bed and took a seat next to the dying Nala, who hadn't acknowledged his presence yet. She had her eyes closed and was coughing. She only noticed him when Kovu held her hand in his tightly.

"K-kovu? Is that you?" She stuttered and slowly twisted her head around on the pillow.

"Yes Nala. I'm here." Kovu said softly.

"O-okay. Thanks for c-coming to see me off." Nala said and used much of her remaining strength to put a hand on his cheek.

"What kind of talk is that? Come on Nala, you'll be fine." Kovu lied and he saw her roll her eyes.

"Oh come off it Kovu, we all knew this day was coming." Nala pointed out.

As it turned out, Kovu wasn't as prepared for her passing as he thought he was. She had always been there with him, and now he didn't know what he would be like without her. A long chapter in the Pridelands' history was closing with her death.

"But you can't die! You mean so much to us...to me...this whole country." Kovu held back tears. He hadn't cried since the Rise of HYENA.

"Death is natural and inevitable. We all die one day, and this is my time. It's the great..." Nala was cut off.

"Circle of Life." Nala, Kovu, Simba II and Kiara whispered in unison.

There was a moment's pause in the room again, as Nala closed her eyes and breathed softly. She spoke with her eyes closed.

"Kiara, I will always love you. You'll always be my baby girl, and a good Queen and mother. Simba...You are so much like your grandfather and namesake. He was a good man, and I know you'll live up to him and be a wise King one day." Nala paused and breathed painfully again.

"Kovu, you never cease to amaze me with what you've achieved and who you've become. You'd be making your father proud." Nala said mysteriously and smiled.

Everyone in the room exchanged glances, and Kovu couldn't believe what he had just heard. Surely she didn't mean Scar. That was the one person who he didn't want to be like and/or impress.

"What? Surely you don't mean Scar..." Kovu mumbled, unsure.

Nala shook her head feebly and opened her eyes.

"No. Not Scar, your _true _father." Nala corrected him.

Kovu raised an eyebrow. Legally, Scar was his father. That's what it read on all of the 'official' documents, and it is what he had grown up believing for so many years.

"Simba?"

Nala shook her head again. He breath and heart rate started to decrease, and she opened her eyes for one final time.

"I love you all, and thank you for being here with me today. But now...I finally get to see my husband. It has been too long." She whispered and began to close her eyes, but Kovu interrupted her.

"But Scar was my real father! And Simba was kind of...you know, a more spiritual one. So who else is there?" Kovu asked and Nala smiled.

"There is another." She whispered and shut her eyes for the last time.

The rising and falling of her chest under the blanket stopped, and she became completely motionless. Kovu felt a tear slide down his face, and heard Kiara sniffle sadly. _There is another. _What the hell did that mean? Was there someone else he didn't know about? Kovu didn't have time to think about it as Nala's hand slipped out of his. Next to them, the heart rate monitor slowly stopped beeping.

The pattering of the rain then stopped, and a warm ray of sunlight shone through a gap in the clouds, and through the window; illuminating Nala's dead body. Then, everyone knew, that she was with her one true love once more.

Kovu then folded Nala's hands in front of her and stood up. He dried the tears from his face, before drawing a knife. Everyone gasped as he slit a small cut on his arm, and squeezed a few drops of blood into a small plastic container on Nala's bedside.

"Son...take this to your PI1 HQ, and get a DNA analysis going. ASAP." Kovu held the container to Simba II, who took it reluctantly.

"Why?"

"That's my business, now get going." Kovu ordered him.

"Can't I spend a few minutes with Grandma Nala first?" He requested. Kovu nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Take it when you are done then." Kovu said and slowly walked over to the window while everyone else mourned.

Nala's words haunted him.

"_Not Scar, your _true_ father."_

"_There is another..."_

For the first time, Kovu started to wonder about his bloodlines. He had tried not to think about it, as that train of thought would usually lead him to the memory of Scar. But maybe in reality, Scar didn't even exist in them. It was at that moment, at the most inappropriate and strange time, Kovu thought about his bloodlines; which were so full of tension.

He thought of Scar...

* * *

**Good to kick the story off? By the way, if any of you haven't read the Original Judgement, then get yo' lazy ass on it! You WILL appreciate this story more if you do! And you will be entertained for a while. By the way, the Official Judgement as we know it starts next chapter. Just building tension folks. You'll thank me later. Don't forget to review!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	2. The Void

**The official start of Judgement as we know it. You'll se how that prologue ties in later on, if any of you haven't read the original. I am reminding you this is a Human conversion like my first two stories, not original. I do not own the OCs in this chapter, they belong to Haradion. And as I mentioned laster chapter in the AN, this is almost an AU of my own work. In the first story I didn't describe what happened to Scar after Simba shot him and he fell off the building. The basic story was this: He fell down, but a canvas verandah broke his fall. He still hit the ground, but lived long enough for Shenzi and co to find him...then you can guess what happens. **

**Scarstorm2000: Not about them, but they will play a prominent part. So stay tuned :)**

**Vitani825: The prologue was set in 2075, so Nala would be 81, which is about an average age to die.**

**Jonny2b: Yes, but in my canon Kovu WAS Scar's legit son to avoid confusion...but here we are proven otherwise...**

**Haradion: Yes, that is a strange coincidence. But for me, the Cold War ended when the Soviet Union dissolved in '91. Anyway, cheers :)**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. THE VOID**

_Prideland City, 11th of October 2015_

_Time: ?_

A lone man moved quietly through the streets of Prideland City. Always the same city. It never changed, despite the technological and economical boom. The Sun rises, and then moves across the sky, in a single great arc. Then it sets in the usually manner, uneventful and unchanged for thousands of years. Occasionally in the great scheme of things, something will change. Occasionally the moon will move across the sun, blocking out its golden light. Making it difficult for civilians to drive and get to work, in turn injuring the economy, which were seemingly controlled by pompous businessmen.

And yet. There was always an "And Yet". Such men were incapable of considerate thought or even of conscious kindness. Yet these people harnessed the very power of money, and thousands of offices away, the building blocks of the economy form. This money was used by the government to create a supposed better life. To expand, to care for, and to feed. And in turn, these acts make people's lives easier; building roads for people to get to work on, healthcare systems that keep people at work and much more. These amenities would pay off however, people work and pay their taxes, pumping more money into the system. And the same money from the citizens would move across from person to person, from business to business. And as each person paid, their money would become the funds to provide the amenities, which in turn would start the whole cycle again.

The man moving across the plains had no understanding of the immeasurable forces at work in the heart of the country. He had no care for the money which converted its value to his very lifestyle. He had no desire to understand the interconnectedness of the world around him, and particularly had no pleasure contemplating how his royal funds would feed the economy he left behind. He had no thought on the Great Circle of Life that he was (or had been) a part of. He did care about the people however. These particular people had vital skills that would do oh so well for his cause. This was a moot point however, as the man would never command the people. In fact, he would never taste any control ever again; which was all he desired.

This man had a problem. It was a very simple problem, which had anything but a very simple solution. The problem was thus: The man was dead. Dead as a dinosaur. Dead as the bodies that littered the Pridelands' streets from yesterday. Dead as a man with a bullet in his temple.

It has long been debated, in countless cultures and areas across the worlds, what happens to a person when they die. Some say they are consigned to oblivion, that there is no paradise of afterlife, that at the end of life, that – in every meaning of the word – was that. Others claimed that the souls of all of the dead great leaders reigned in celestial supremacy for evermore among the stars in the heavens. This was a romantic notion, but one that was in essence, far fetched. It highlights the social inequality between upper class (Royalty, government and business personnel) and the common civilians of the Pridelands, and how deeply it was ingrained into the culture of the country. It was also true.

The man paused for a moment in his thinking. The streets were completely deserted and silent, but also devoid of the scars of war. For the first time in this 'second life', he spoke aloud to himself.

"Now what?" He said and shrugged as he did so, looking for some sign of life.

Sure enough, this man was a head of state. But not a very good one, nor one of the original Constitutional Monarchy itself. Another thought struck him.

"And what happens to everyone else?"

He looked around him. Yes, this was Prideland City all right. Tiny pebbles littered the asphalt and cobblestones he walked on, and in the distance, the palace stood proud against the base of the mountain.

The truth was that every creature, every living thing, that had in life even a shred of goodness in it shined in the heavens – though those who looked from below saw only the brightest and greatest of those departed among the stars. Unfortunately, these were not qualities that this particular man had a lot of, or even a few of . The man knew this to be true, and then briefly wondered how he knew this, or why he was admitting them to himself. He had never been the villain in his own eyes. A lot of things didn't seem to make sense. He had just had a very nasty shock (being killed can do that to you) and may account for his inability to think properly. It did not however account for his ability to actually think when 'dead'.

"I am going to need some help here..."

As if on cue two men appeared before him, with no flashes of light or puffs of smoke, or any warning at all. Like him they were translucent, and seemed to give off a mysterious light, ever so faintly Well, one did. The other seemed to actually absorb the stuff, causing a thin dark smudge in the air around him. Darkness and a stain. The first was a remarkably handsome man. A strong, muscular body that the girls may have found appealing. He wore a white polo shirt with jeans, as well as an expensive Rolex watch. He had jet black hair combed neatly and he wore a pair of Ray-ban sunglasses, and two green eyes shone like jades, even from behind the shades – filled with pride. The other man – The one with a smear of shadows around him, was if it were possible the complete opposite. His black hair was scraggly, unkempt and had streaks of grey in it. He wore grey field pants, as well as a red formal shirt with the first two buttons undone underneath a black, faded blazer. The eyes shone an emerald green light that was as harsh and if not harsher than the light that came from an L.E.D. His face was covered with small scars that one would get from shaving, and he had a shirt goatee beard that resembled his own. Most disturbingly of all was the long angry red scar that ran across his eye. The sharp red contrasting with the green in a misshapen mess of blood and sickly light.

The first man, the one than gave off neither a gleam if light or a chilling darkness stood between them, kind of shocked into silence by their abrupt appearances. Finally, when the two new men made no indication that they were going to talk, he cleared his throat and asked casually.

"So...What's going on here? Am I dead?" The first man asked.

The two ghostly men laughed in unison. One was more a genuinely humorous laugh, while the other seemed so much more sadistic and sarcastic. They composed themselves and the first, better looking man spoke.

"Yep. You've kicked the bucket old timer, when your regime came to an end. You remember the chopper crash?" The man said, his Australian accent strong.

And the blood. And the debris. And the horrors brought by war and battle. He remembered all those things, all things that he had been the cause of.

"The clue was when you got shot in the chest and knocked off a building, then landed on a canvas shelter in the memorial park only to be beaten to death by your own troops." The darker looking man seemed to find the memory amusing. _Bastards..._

"So what happens now?" He asked. Obviously, he had never been dead before and had no clue what was going on.

The darker of the two men smiled, as if sensing the confusion and fear.

"Judgement."

"Of what?"

"You, mate."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked at both of the ghostly figures in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Talk English boys. Why do I get judged? Does everybody get judged?" The man questioned the two figures, which he assumed had to be supernatural.

"You stand on a very fine line. True while you were an official leader of this nation, which is usually enough to get by, your authenticity, methods and Socialist government system may render your reign invalid. Furthermore your actions during your rule resulted in the deaths of hundreds of thousands of your own citizens, including several members of your own military. Not to mention that the means that you took your power by were of...let's say dubious morality?"

In that moment a feeling of cold fear struck the heart of the man. He was facing Judgement for his regime, and apparently, if he didn't pass, he may face eternal damnation or even worse, ceasing to exist. The worst feeling for him was that he knew that one of those outcomes was very possible.

"Then why am I here?"

"**Scar**, you are to stand trial for crimes against the Pridelands and humanity. The murder of King Mufasa, attempted murder of Prince Simba, the setting up of mass death and concentration camps and the tyranny of the Pridelands."

That was the name of the dead man that stood before the two ghostly figures; Scar Taylor, the killer of kings, and Communist Tyrant of the Pridelands.

"I deny that murder accusation! His blood is _not _on my hands. That lie was conjured up by Simba to justify the murder of me and the cause of the P.R.F!" Scar argued angrily.

He smiled as the lie left his mouth. Internally he grinned at himself. All he had to do was convince these two idiots that his version of the truth and interpretation of events was actually the more accurate one, then he would finish them. He discretely fiddled with his hip until he felt his hand touch the cold back end of his Desert Eagle handgun. It was there. _You know what...screw it. I don't have time for this. _He swiftly drew the pistol and leveled it at the first man's head. But before he could pull the trigger, a searing pain swept across his body.

He dropped to the floor and started shaking violently; erupting into a seizure of pain. Raw pain consumed him, his throat and head burned while he felt like his back had several knives plunged into it at once. But the worst pain was on his scar, as a matter of fact it felt like it was literally on fire.

As suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. It had only lasted for a brief moment, but it still shook Scar the core. He leapt to his feet, trying his best to hide his shock from his tormentors so they wouldn't get the satisfaction. The first man had a concerned expression and shook his head solemnly, while the other smiled contently and clapped sarcastically at the pain he inflicted without lifting a finger.

"Just who are you people?" Scar gasped at the two figures.

His eyes focused in on the darker looking lion and his jaw trembled.

"You...you look like me!" The figure burst into maniacal laughter in response. Scar then saw the other person.

"You...Mufasa? Brother?" Scar was genuinely afraid now. He could only imagine his brother exacting brutal revenge upon him.

But the man shook his head.

"Do I look like Mufasa to you? Look...if you can't guess who I am, then the name's Kivuli. It means 'shadow', so I guess it suits me, as I am a shadow after all. However, you are correct in that Ammit over here is taking your form. " Kivuli flicked his head in Ammit's direction, who gave him a little salute.

Scar was more shocked by Kivuli's similarity to Mufasa than he was with Ammit's to his. It wasn't the way Kivuli looked, it was his manner and gentle, wise swagger as opposed to Ammit's crude one.

"I _despise _guessing games, but if that's all you are willing to say..." Scar rolled his eyes at all the puzzles and mind games the two figures were playing with him.

Kivuli then stepped forward.

"I feel I should explain something to you, it will be my job -distasteful though it is to defend you in this Judgement..." Kivuli started but was interrupted by Scar.

"Oh great, a lawyer!" Scar remarked and Kivuli continued on, unconcerned with the comment.

"While my associate over here...will criticize your rule. However, in the end, it will be down to you to decide your fate."

"And what happens if I refuse? Why should I submit to you? I am the leader of this country, I can and will do whatever I want!"

"You are a dead leader. An ex-leader. Passed on, expired, ceased to be. Whatever choice of words sounds best to you." Ammit said and grinned provocatively at Scar. Kivuli then continued on for him.

"Dead because of your betrayal of the East Side soldiers you used. People who trusted you, respected you, and served you even when your own family and country had disowned you and your barbaric rule. What do you have to say to that?" Kivuli pointed out and put his hands on his hips.

Anger gripped Scar as he recalled their betrayal. He had made good on all his promises to them, even though it had inflicted damage on the economy and lifestyle of the average citizen. When he had genuinely needed their help, they backstabbed him. Shenzi called his army to stand down to the oncoming NATO and P.R.F wave, and personally had Scar beaten to death after she found him mortally wounded.

"The cowards!" Scar spat. "Those inbred, uneducated, disgusting, redneck thugs! They were part of it right from the beginning, and they screwed me over!"

For a moment, the air stood still.

"Scar, this is your Judgement, not theirs. They will pay for their crimes, as will you. What we need to know is if there is a single shred of good in your heart. And if that good outshines the darkness, you can join your ancestors. If not, then you will fade. Its that simple." Kivuli explained.

Scar lost his patience.

"Why do you care? What is it to you?" Scar whined.

"Let's just say I have an interest in your well being. I can allow you to relive parts of your life. If we judge that you have shown sufficient kindness, generosity, and compassion then you will be judged innocent. On the other hand... Ammit over there..." He nodded to Ammit who continued.

"I will find those moments in your life when you were your true self, your darkest days...the days you were Death Incarnate." Ammit grinned.

"This is going to be fun!"

Scar shivered. This 'Ammit' was a very unsettling character.

"Fine. Show me the event you had in mind...do I have to find it?" Scar asked.

"Nope, you only have to explain or justify it." Kivuli told him.

"Then let's this over with."

As much as it pained Scar, as much as it damaged his pride, he complied with their demands.

And the world was engulfed in white mist.

* * *

**First memory next chapter! Gotta love Scar logic...Don't like 'em, shoot 'em. But that didn't work out now did it? Don't forget to leave a review!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	3. The 1950s

**So here is the first memory, and where the parents of Scar make their first appearance. I hope the more complicated human conversion is coming off okay in this. Once again I know that by the canon of my Original Trilogy, Scar and Mufasa were born in the late '60s, but here they were born in '49. Kind of AUing myself. **

**Haradion: Yeah, I though that personality would suit him. Anyway, I'm not just copying and pasting, I'm going over your work and doing the conversion manually so if there is any errors I'm picking them up and correcting them :)**

**Jonny2b: You'll see mate, in time. **

**Carrie Wolfe: Was I meant to? I don't want be a self-advertising jerk, but it looks like you don't mind. Strange to see the opener had that effect on you, as it was more meant to induce mystery than sadness. Anyway, thanks ;)**

**Scarstorm2000: As I said, the prologue was more of an irrelevant tension builder rather than something important to the plot. Anyway, you got what you requested with this chapter.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2. THE 1950s**

The mist cleared in a second, Scar looked at his surroundings and was instantly struck by how familiar they seemed. He saw the sun was still low in the sky, which meant it was early morning rather than midday like it had been before the mist, and the area seemed so much less _developed. _Old style art-deco buildings lined the streets, and were completely intact, as if the last few years of internal warfare had been erased. And there was much less vehicles, the only ones to be seen were cars like Chevy Nomads, Ford Thunderbirds, Bell-airs and so on. Cars from an era long ago.

In the distance the palace stood against the base of the mountain, but it was much smaller and didn't have the modern renovations or expansions built on, nor the perimeter electric fence. Not to mention the lack of war related equipment; with the exception of spotlights that Mohatu had been too lazy to remove following WW2.

"Where are we?" Scar asked cautiously. Kivuli nodded at the palace in the distance.

"Well, if I were to guess...It kind of looks like Prideland City." Ammit replied sarcastically.

"No shit."

"Then did you ask? The location hasn't changed...just _time._"

"Enough of the bullshit. _When _are we then smart-ass?" Scar growled.

Ammit smiled, but the face he pulled held as much pleasure as the grin on a skull.

Scar rolled his eyes, and listened in on an old radio playing from a window near them.

"_And its set to be lovely day today, reaching a maximum of twenty-five degrees Celsius and not a cloud in the sky! In latest news, Elvis Presley has revealed he will be touring the Pridelands in the next year, so get ready to buy your tickets folks! In other news, King Ahadi and Soviet Leader Nikita Kruschev are still struggling to reach an agreement for mutual nuclear disarmament. Tensions between the monarchy and the USSR at an all time high, when a Russian spy-plane was shot down over East Side last week. The Soviet government refuses to comment on the matter. This has been Ben Gibson, and playing next is some good rock and roll. Time is 9:27, date is the 29th of November, 1958. Farewell."_

_*Bob Dylan music starts playing*_

Scar's jaw dropped in shock.

"Impossible..." The two made no comment, but Kivuli smiled a little.

"Recognize anyone?" Kivuli asked, and Scar looked away from the 'old' radio.

They were in the Prideland City square, which was nothing like what it was in the present. It was peaceful, a fountain stood in the middle and several pigeons drank from it. Old-fashioned barbers, Ice Cream parlors and diners lined the perimeter. No towering skyscrapers were around it. A shadow moved from behind a retro glass door of a diner, and the door swung open. Scar realized it was a young woman, in her prime. She wore dark blue shirt with a casual white scarf, white 50s style skirt with, as well as a ribbon in her brunette hair.

There was something vaguely familiar about her, and for a moment, Scar was confused. Then it hit him. He didn't know how he could have ever confused her with someone else. Scowling, he turned to his two companions.

"She died years ago! I watched her die; I was at her funeral. How can she be here?" As the memory passed, he felt a searing pain across his chest as he remembered that remarkable woman.

"A lady from your past, Scar?" Ammit asked. "Would never have thought it of you. She's one hell of a looker though..."

Scar looked away, his hand still on his heart.

"I don't want to see this...I can't. Show me something different."

"Who was she Scar?" Kivuli asked gently.

A lump formed in Scar's throat, as he looked at the woman, who seemed either unaware or ignorant of their presence in front of the diner. The sight of three full grown men staring at her would be enough to daunt any woman in that time.

"Her name is Uru, she died years ago...And she was my mother."

Kivuli looked at the woman again, and smiled.

"Look Scar, she ain't alone..."

The woman held the door open for her two children, who followed her out of the diner. She laughed at one of the two kids tugging on her dress and making stupid faces. The child had black hair, and green eyes the same as hers. The other child pushed his way out the front of the diner, looking out to the city. He wore a yellow t-shirt and had auburn hair combed neatly to the side.

Noticing her other child's preoccupation, the mother gently pushed her son off her and held his hand as she guided him over to the other child in the square.

She spoke to him in a soft, English voice.

"Is something bothering you son?"

The child seemed to snap out of his daze, and turned to her in surprise.

"I'm sorry mom, I was just thinking. Do you need something?" The child spoke politely unlike many others his age.

"Do I always have to need something to want to talk to you?" Uru held his head close to her body and hugged him tightly.

"Mom!" The child recoiled from the hug, embarrassed. His mother laughed.

The second child came over and put the other in a playful headlock.

"And what was our fearless prince thinking about? What mysteries of the universe have been solved in your deep thinking? What enlightenment has come upon our future King and leader?" He taunted playfully.

"Taka, be nice to your brother." Uru said to no effect, she was used to this sort of behavior.

The other child freed himself from the headlock and looked at Taka.

"I have come to the conclusion that my twin brother is an idiot who has taken it upon himself to behave as annoyingly as possible rather than like the Prince of the Pridelands.

He glared at his brother, who gave a smug smile. When Uru looked at him, he rolled his eyes.

"I apologize most sincerely my your highness. I shall stop my attempts at humor right away. Please, don't shoot me..." Taka said to his brother sarcastically.

The comment could have been sincere had Taka not twitched and burst into a fit of loud laughter. His brother arched an eyebrow, before bursting into uncontrolled laughter as well. Uru shook her head with a little grin.

"Oh, Ahadi what have we created? These two represent the future of the country and what do we have? A child who forgets he is a prince and a prince who forgets he's a child!"

The sound of deep laughter took all three of them by surprise and they all whirled round in unison. Taka was still choking on his laughter. A tall man walked towards the family. He wore a grey suit and a matching Fedora hat. His slick black hair was still visible from under it.

"DAD!" Both kids said in unison.

Taka ran up to his father and threw himself into a hug, hitting his father in the stomach with his head pretty hard.

"Ouch Taka!" Ahadi winced in pain as the impact of Taka winded him. Uru laughed.

"What's this? The great King Ahadi, defeated by his own nine year old son, without even putting up a fight?" Ahadi rolled his eyes and smiled.

He then swiftly put both Taka and Mufasa in a friendly headlock, one in each arm. The two kids giggled and grunted as they tried to break free, meanwhile Uru walked over and gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Well isn't this a lovely moment?" Ammit commented to Scar distastefully. Kivuli on the other hand seemed to be genuinely moved by the events before him.

Slowly, Scar stretched out his hand, as if to touch the family, then withdrew his hand at the last second, before shoving it into his pocket. He kept his voice steady, but he seemed to be shaking.

"They can't see us can they?" It was Ammit who answered.

"No. People have tried though. Tried to warn them of events coming, or talk to loved ones. It never works. They are only shadows of what has been. It will only cause more pain. Watch, give it a try..."

"But you said it would only cause more pain."

"Exactly..." Ammit replied, and smiled evilly.

Scar turned to him angrily.

"Are you looking for a problem?"

"I found you didn't I?" Ammit grinned provocatively.

Scar was on the brink of losing it with this guy. Meanwhile, the scene continued.

"I left Zuzu in charge. She can take care of things for the day. I just wanted to spend some time with my family." Ahadi told his wife.

"You can do that?" The young Taka interrupted with wide-open eyes.

"I am the King! I can do whatever I want!" Ahadi laughed, and Taka joined in with him. Noticing that Mufasa didn't join in, Ahadi motioned towards him.

"What's the matter?"

"Well the other day you said one of us was going to be king when you retired, and that you hadn't decided yet... So I thought it would be best if we started learning until you did. I mean, no one wants a King who spends all day screwing around, laughing at lame jokes and pulling pranks do they? It's a serious responsibility... Isn't it?"

Ahadi put a hand on Mufasa's shoulder and sighed.

"Yes son, it is a serious job. One of you will be King, and it will be hard. You will be isolated, even feared and the temptation to misuse the power you have is always there... Nobody is perfect, and making a mistake could hurt a lot of other people, not just yourself. It also makes having a family night impossible." He ruffled his son's hair gently, before continuing.

"So you should enjoy yourself when you get the chance. Look at Taka! I have never seen a larger bundle of energy. He lacks the brute force of a warrior, but despite that he has brilliant mind – And uses it! You've seen his elaborate pranks on the palace receptionists as much as I have... More so even, since you are so often part of them..." At this Mufasa smiled sheepishly.

"So being a King doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy yourself?" Mufasa asked suspiciously.

"It means you won't be able to enjoy yourself often, and you should make the most out of it when you can..." Then he grinned.

"But neither you nor your brother will be a King anytime soon, so enjoy yourselves." Ahadi smiled and slapped Mufasa on the back.

"So Mufasa's decided he doesn't want to be Prince misery guts after all." Ahadi announced to Uru.

"That's good Mufasa, what changed your mind?" Uru asked.

Mufasa didn't answer; he just slyly looked at Taka and swiftly wrapped his arm around his neck, catching him by surprise.

"It means I can get you back for getting me before..." Taka struggled against him and moved them both every which way.

"I wasn't ready!" Taka whined, before elbowing his brother in the stomach, making him release him. They then started playfully attacking each other again, just like a pair of young boys would.

The mists descended onto the family again, and they faded from view, leaving Scar, Ammit and Kivuli in the same position they were before.

"Well that was enlightening..." Kivuli said, turning to Scar.

"What do you know about it?" Scar snapped back at him defensively. He was still coping with the fact that he had just seen ghosts, and that he was now a ghost himself.

"I was just commenting on that nice little family scene. When was the last time you had a moment like that?"

Scar said nothing and looked away from them.

"Let's try a different question. What changed it? You were once so close to your family, what ripped you apart?" Ammit asked in his distinctive South African accent.

"Nothing ripped us apart, I just grew up. That was it. Mother died, and Father made Mufasa king. There was nothing else to it."

"It sounds like there was a lot more to it than that, Scar. Who was that other child? The one that Mufasa called 'brother'?"

"You know who, damn it." Scar growled.

"I want to hear you say it."

"His name was Taka, and he died a while ago."

"That's not true and you know it."

For the first time in years, Scar ran a finger down the scar on his eye, touching the white flesh beneath it. For all the years he had worn the scar, he avoided touching it, until then.

"Taka was killed when I got this. _I stopped being Taka years ago._" Finally he grew too impatient, and turned to Ammit, hoping to change the subject.

"Have you made your decision yet you Tony Montana try-hard?" He turned to Kivuli. "What about you Kangaroo Jack? Can I go now or what?"

"Not quite Scar. I think we still need to see more of your memories before we make a decision."

Once again, the air around them condensed to white mist.

* * *

**How was it? Did I build up the 1950s atmosphere right? that was a major objective when writing this. I actually phoned my grandparents to find out some info. Sorry if it was too stereotypical. Anyway, I know all you many people who were hooked on MHV3 but never found this! Leave us a review!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	4. The Sneak-Out

**Sorry about the 2 day delay, I'm working on this as quickly as I can. This chapter is the humanization of the Hunt from the original Judgement, and because it is rather difficult to humanize a group of teenage lions hunting, I've made a few changes here. Like quite a few. Anyway, a few people were complaining that they were waiting for this story and weren't notified of the release. Honestly...Am I expected to tell each individual reviewer of MHV3 that this is up? Come on people! Use your initiative.**

**Vitani825: I'm not AUing the Lion King canon...I'm doing it to my own, which would only work in my human universe. Thanks anyway :)**

**Scarstorm2000: Indeed...I feel heart felt sorrow for your shift button and/or caps lock. You should the original Judgement, it'll blow you away :)**

**Jonny2b: The good old USSR. My version of the Pridelands kind of takes the place of the USA during the cold war. To answer the question, 25 degrees C is exactly 77 degrees F.**

**Scbenson2001: If you wanted the notification earlier, you should make an account, so that way you would know if I had uploaded something. You could just add me to alerts/faves and you would get an email when I upload, or I could send across a PM supposing I can be bothered.**

**Carrie Wolfe: Perhaps you should remove the onions from under your desk if you cry so much? If you think this is sad, you ain't seen nothin' yet. Read the original Judgement, then you can get an idea of what's coming.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3. THE SNEAK-OUT**

Again the mist cleared, and Scar was unsurprised to find that they were in Prideland City again, but this time they were indoors. They were inside the palace itself, and inside the main corridor of the Royal family's living quarters. Scar fought the urge to enter all of the individual rooms, to see all those familiar faces. He resisted, whatever he was meant to be shown, it was here, and it would do no good to dwell on the past.

_Despite the fact that was exactly what he and his two companions were physically doing._

It was night time, and the corridor was very dark, but Scar had no problem seeing the door to his old bedroom swing open slowly, and a the tall, thin figure of a teen wearing all black crept out. As he watched, the teen tiptoed down the hallway and entered another room a few doors down, slowly pushing the door open and stepping ever so slowly inside, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The teen saw the bed he was looking for and found what looked like the figure of his brother lying underneath his covers. _Of course he would forget. _He crept up alongside the bed and stripped the blanket off, but to his surprise he found only a series of pillows and a basketball to look like a head. A quiet sound then startled him.

"Psst...Taka, in here dumbass." The teen voice of Mufasa hissed and Taka spun around to see Mufasa's closet door open.

Mufasa was hiding in the closet, holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other. Taka rolled his eyes and yanked his brother out of the closet.

"Why is this so pressingly urgent?" Mufasa whispered.

"It's simple. We have ourselves some fun before school starts up again." Taka replied as quietly as possible.

He then began rifling through the things in Mufasa's drawers before he finally found what he was looking for; the stolen emergency keys.

"Is that it? Why do we have to do this at night, and why is the alcohol necessary? Surely we can still..." Mufasa argued but Taka shut him by by gesturing to keep it down.

"Quit complaining. Just think - we won't be able to do this for another year, and its not like we're the only ones in our year that have had a bit to drink before. We'll have fun, I promise you." Taka said and started leading him out the door, and down the corridor.

"And why did I have to hold it all?"

"Because you have the biggest closet."

The two of them slowed down as they passed Ahadi and Uru's room, and held their breath as they snuck past. Mufasa wiped the sweat from his forehead and did his best to prevent the bottles he carried from clanging together.

The two fourteen year olds crept past the kitchen, and as they went Mufasa checked the date on their calendar just to be sure.

_2nd of December, 1963. _It was the right day all right.

They carried on, and Mufasa stopped in front of the elevator, and pointed to it. Taka shook his head and mouthed the word _no _before motioning for Mufasa to follow him. He did so, and they found themselves at the entrance to the emergency stairwell. Taka drew the keys and quickly began trying the many different access keys there were, and Mufasa sweated anxiously. Ahadi could wander out any minute and catch them. Not to mention the rustling of the keys was loud, and could wake someone.

Taka eventually found the right keys and quickly opened the door.

"Come on..."

He then shut it as quickly as he could without making a noise and locked it behind them. They then started jogging down the endless flights of stairs.

Exhausted, they finally reached the bottom and were completely out of breath. They took a short moment to sit at the bottom of the huge stairwell and take a little rest, before they continued on. Taka stopped panting and held up a finger in front of his mouth to tell Mufasa to stay quiet.

He slowly pushed the door open a fraction, and assessed what he was up against. He looked out at the palace lobby before him. The receptionist was fast asleep on his desk, and two more armed security guards groggily leant up against pillars. There was also one more guard pacing in front of the main doors. Taka shut the door and thought up a plan. His mind was his advantage.

He then pushed the door open slowly again, and crawled out into the lobby. He then scurried behind a pot plant, and hunched himself together so that none of his body was visible from in front of it. He then slowly rotated himself, and stuck a hand into the plant, to pull out a small stone pebble. He peaked over the plane again, and saw his target; a coffee mug on the receptionist's desk. If he could hit it, it would be loud enough to cause a distraction.

He waited until the guard at the far side of the lobby turned around, before standing up a little and pelting the stone at the cup.

_DONG...SMASH!_

The cup was hit directly and the force of the impact sent it rolling off the desk and onto the marble floor, where it shattered into a mixture of ceramic and latte coffee. Taka punched the air in success. The receptionist awoke in a fright, and looked down to see the mess on the floor. The other guards had heard it too, and their attention was turned towards the desk.

"What the hell is going on over there?" The guard by the doors shouted out, and walked over to see the cause of the commotion.

"Jesus Christ, what a mess..." The guard commented and knelt down next to the desk.

Meanwhile, Mufasa had pushed the door open a crack and was watching, Taka held up a hand to signal for him to wait a moment.

"Hey guys, give me a hand to clean this up before it stains!" The guard yelled out and the remaining two guards walked over to him.

"What the hell were you doing Chuck? Who leaves a coffee cup right next to the edge of your desk?" One guard asked the receptionist, not impressed.

"I didn't! I was sleeping and I swear I left the mug next to the stapler...something must've knocked it." The guard insisted.

"Yeah, right. It was your imagination."

As the four of them knelt down to start cleaning up the mess, Taka turned to Mufasa and flicked his head in the direction of the door. Mufasa nodded and scrambled out of his cover, and as a pair they both advanced towards the doors in a slow, crouched stance, watching the guards as they went. Taka held the door open and Mufasa snuck out. The door then closed gently behind them.

"Hey Chuck, I think I just found the cause of your mug's mysterious falling."

"What?"

"Look...a rock. Someone must've thrown it from that direction for it to knock the cup off this way."

As one, the guards and the receptionist looked out to the emergency stairwell door, and the pot plant next to it. All four of them walked over, and checked behind the pot plant...only to find nothing.

Outside, Mufasa and Taka crept through the shadows of the garden, mostly sticking to the cover of trees, bushes and so on. They stopped in a patch of foliage and Taka turned to Mufasa.

"Mufasa brother...we...are the very definition...of stealth." Taka said with a smile and held up a hand.

Mufasa slapped him a high five.

"Right on."

The rest of the midnight escape was simple, largely due to the fact that Ahadi still hadn't approved of the new plans for electric fencing. He had been too caught up in the tension of The Cold War and all this business with some Asian place called 'Vietnam' that all the little domestic problems had almost been completely forgotten about. But supposing Taka and Mufasa got caught, then he might reconsider. But Taka didn't plan to get caught, and knew that this would would probably be his last chance to sneak out before the electric fence was placed regardless.

They walked on casually and soon reached a distance that was far enough away from the palace they could dump their make-shift 'disguises'. They removed all the black gloves, hats and balaclavas that they had worn out of the palace, to reveal jeans and and tight black leather 'thunderbird' jackets on top of equally tight white shirts. They both had their hair slickly combed back. They were meeting up with their three friends; whom all were girls. And at fourteen years of age, in the early '60s, impressing the lasses was what it was all about. Printed in silver on the back of their jackets was a custom logo that read _'Taylor Bros' _along with the image of a lion's head wearing sunglasses.

"So where are we going?"

"Carroscir Stadium." Scar replied, with a grin

"The stadium? Why there?" Mufasa asked.

"Because its quiet, there's plenty of food we can knick, and nobody would look for us there."

"But there's a game on the weekend..."

"So we clean up after ourselves so nobody will ever know. Are you done complaining?"

"And the girls know where this is?" Mufasa raised an eyebrow

"Yeah."

The two walked on for around half an hour, through the deserted streets of Prideland City by night. They finally reached the border between the suburbs of Charlton and East Side, where the stadium was. The stadium pretty much represented the boundary between the best and worst of the city. On one side, was the metro area, including the royal grounds, main business district, and so on. On the other, there stood a suburb that was slowly descending into a worse state. It had been the direction that the Germans had attacked from during WW2, and still hadn't recovered yet. There were still some skeletal remains of old buildings, and Axis refugee camps that hadn't been shut down yet. Other than that, the area was mostly industrial, and was coincidentally cast in the shadow of the mountain.

They finally reached the huge Carroscir Stadium, and walked inside anxiously. Mufasa looked up and read the sign. _Carroscir Stadium - The Home of Prideland City 'Blues' Football Club. _Prideland City FC's logo was printed in large green and blue above the entrance, which they so casually strolled in as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Like expected, the stadium was deserted. There were just endless rows of plastic green seats and the Soccer field in the middle. They walked back around the perimeter of the stadium, looking for the girls or maybe some decent food stand. They were about to give up, when suddenly Taka heard footsteps behind him. He spun around, to face Sarafina Kelly, Sarabi Montenegro and Zira Blackburn.

He sighed in relief, and when the girls saw him, they rushed up and hugged him and Mufasa in delight.

"Oh Taka, Mufasa...you guys look great!" Sarabi complimented them and wrapped an arm around Mufasa.

"So do you guys." Taka said and hugged Zira and Sarafina at once.

"I was afraid you guys wouldn't make it." Taka told them and Zira rolled her eyes.

"Of course we would. What about you guys with all those guards and stuff?" Zira raised an eyebrow.

Taka just rolled his eyes thinking about how dim those guards had been, and how fixated they were by a simple smashed coffee mug. He changed the subject.

"Did you guys bring some chow?" Mufasa asked and Sarabi nodded, before revealing two bags of chocolates and a box of pizza.

"Yeah, did you guys bring the stuff?"

"Yes...we did. Against my better judgment." Mufasa sighed, and lifted the beer and vodka.

"Oh loosen up tight-ass." Sarabi snapped at him.

"Was that a compliment?" Mufasa grinned.

Sarabi gave him a friendly slap and smiled.

"Okay then...let's have ourselves some fun!" Taka almost yelled and popped open a bottle of beer, despite the fact that they was only fourteen. But hell, they were teenagers right?

They moved off into an undercover section of stadium seating and took seats.

* * *

**How's it going? A little uneventful I know, and take note of Carroscir Stadium. That place will have major significance later on in the story. (*Hint) And yes, Mufasa's comment I DID make up. If it happened to have appeared in another film/novel or whatever then oh dear, how sad, never mind.**

**Next chapter: Humanization of 'The Feast', then we meet some old friends of ours.**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day. **


	5. The Feast

**Again sorry with the delay, no real excuse this time. This is the humanized version of 'The Feast' from the Original Judgement, and along the way you may well recognize historical references. That is another aim of this story, we follow the Cold War. And now that we are going to be heading into the late '60s, we might just find out the origin of one of the most iconic vehicles of the original MHV series. If anyone can guess which blue beauty I'm talking about, they get a special mention next chapter.**

**Scarstorm2000: Yeah, they're the typical rebellious teenagers. And where did you read the Pridelands were in the Middle East? They're in Western Europe :P The country is meant to be a smaller version of the USA that uses the UK's monarchy system. **

**Haradion: Neither did I...But Taka did say the guards were dim, right? **

**Lord of Beef Dip: Thanks :) BTW, I've never really watched bones. I first heard that name from Far Cry.**

**Scbenson2001: Not really, they will probably be mentioned towards the end of this, but this is a prequel, not a sequel. The MHV trilogy really ends at 3.**

**Carrie Wolfe: They'll change, don't worry about that :)**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4. THE FEAST**

_3rd of December, 1963_

Scar watched on sadly from the unknown as the five friends (himself included) ate and socialized under the moonlight in Carroscir Football Stadium. They had been there for several hours, and the cold air of the early morning had arrived. Taka felt too drunk to even feel the cold, or worry about what he was in for when he returned to the palace. Mufasa did, but he was relying on Taka's usual smooth talking to get them out of any trouble.

Zira reached for the vodka bottle, but Taka put a hand up to stop her.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well...you g-gotta walk home, and I wouldn't want you to go home in a b-bad state, it might be dangerous." Taka stuttered, with a smile. His eyes were completely bloodshot.

Meanwhile, Ammit laughed.

"Got a soft spot for that chick there do we?" Ammit chuckled and grinned evilly at Scar.

"Shut up...I am serious in saying that I am about a second away from knocking the shit out of you."

"Just try it _Taka. _Give me a reason, I dare you."

Scar felt his fingers curl into a fist and he raised his arm, about to send a right hook crashing into Ammit, but Kivuli caught his fist.

"You blokes better cut this shit out. Ammit, stop provoking him. And Scar...learn some self control." Kivuli growled at both of them.

Scar grumbled to himself and Kivuli shook his head, sighing. They continued watching.

"Hey Sarabi, c-can you pass me a doughnut?" Mufasa requested and Sarabi tossed one over to him.

He scoffed it down and burped loudly, with not a care in the world. He looked up at the sky and saw that the darkness was starting to fade, meaning the sun as rising. He sighed.

"Will you look at that?" Mufasa said and looked up at the sky. Everyone but Sarabi was uninterested.

"It's beautiful..." She commented.

"Trust me, its better on the roof of my place." Mufasa said quietly and Sarabi raised an eyebrow at him.

They made eye contact for a few seconds before Mufasa realized what else the comment could suggest.

"Wait...no...that's not what I meant..." It was too late. Taka had swung his head back and was laughing hysterically. Zira and Sarafina joined in.

Sarabi shook her head and glared at Taka.

"Immature." This only made Taka laugh more.

Taka took another sip of vodka and that seemed to make him settle down a bit. He composed himself and reached for a slice of pizza. The more serious conversations then began for the first time in a while.

"Did you guys hear about the American guy who got shot like a week ago?" Sarafina started.

"Yeah, my dad wouldn't shut up about it. President Kennedy his name was. Now he's cracking down on security, and he's done everything but declare war on the reds. He's been talking about sending guys to Southeast Asia, just to prove he's on the goddamn Yankees' side." Mufasa went on.

"Probably wasn't even the Russians that shot the guy." Sarafina said.

"Bet you it was." Taka commented.

The thought of it induced silence, and they sat there under the early morning sky for a few more moments, until they saw the morning sky turn a bright orange color. Mufasa checked his watch and gasped. It was just past five AM. They had to get back to the palace before their parents woke; otherwise there would be hell to pay. Powered by a new panicked energy, he began picking up all their trash and yanked Taka to his feet, who groaned, and wobbled a bit as he stood before finally balancing himself.

"You guys better get going, it's almost quarter past five. We're going home now." Mufasa announced and just caught Taka before he fell over again.

"And you can forget about me carrying you home." Mufasa snarled at his brother.

"Aw..."

"No. Show some responsibility next time." Mufasa then hugged each of the girls and picked up his bag of things.

Mufasa started walking back to the stadium entrance, while keeping one hand on Taka to keep him walking straight. Mufasa heard Sarabi call out behind him.

"Hey, why don't we all go back to your place?" She suggested, and Zira and Sarafina nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Mufasa bit his lip.

"Why not? We're in a shit load of trouble anyway." Taka pointed out and Mufasa shrugged.

"Fine." Mufasa agreed reluctantly.

"YES!" The girls said, finally they would get to see the inside of the palace without one of the boring tours that the tourism department offered. They would go behind the scenes.

"If anyone asks...this was your idea." Mufasa mumbled to Taka.

"I know."

They tidied up all the mess they had made, and casually started walking back out of the monstrous Carroscir Stadium, which had a capacity of almost 80,000. The walk back into the metro area was painful, considering how tired they all were and that they had to take turns at keeping Taka on the right track. Not to mention all the funny looks people gave them as these 'punks' so casually walked up the road towards the palace, without a care in the world. Mufasa was relieved they hadn't run into any police or royal security in the streets, or even worse...off duty Marines preparing for Vietnam. That would be fun explaining to Ahadi.

Taka started to sober up as they neared the palace, and started walking by himself. He and Mufasa led the group, as they were the people the security needed to see first. As they strolled through the gates, confused security guards watched them, wondering what the hell had happened.

The two brothers casually cruised into the lobby, which amused Taka considering how this situation contrasted with their stealthy escape beforehand. The three security guards from before were leaning against the walls, asleep, and the receptionist from before had his face down on his desk and was fast asleep. Taka walked up to his desk and pressed the bell loudly.

_DING!_

The receptionist snapped awake in a instant, but didn't really look at Taka and Mufasa. He just wearily spoke.

"Let's see some I.D guys." He moaned.

"I left mine in my room, do you mind if I go up and get it?" Taka replied with a grin.

The tired receptionist took a moment to process the request, and then it dawned on him. Who else had _rooms _up there? He snapped into full awareness, with wide-open eyes now.

"What the hell...Taka? Mufasa? How did you guys..."The receptionist stuttered.

Taka and Mufasa laughed at his stupidity.

"Enjoy your coffee sir?" Taka chuckled, and only then the receptionist started to figure what had happened that night.

"It...it was _you._" The receptionist's eye twitched, and he burst into anger. These two teens might have juts cost him his job.

"Come here you little brats..." He growled, and lunged at the two brothers.

Taka and Mufasa's smiles faded, and they started to flee across the lobby from the enraged receptionist. A loud, deep voice then startled them all, and Taka didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more scared. It was Ahadi. Mufasa flinched, and the girls exchanged glances.

"What's all the racket about? It's still six AM! Chuck, what's going on here?" Ahadi appeared in the elevator doorway, wearing causal clothes.

The receptionist turned to face him, and went bright red. He fixed up his clothes and cleared his throat.

"Well, your majesty..." The dim receptionist started, but Taka cut him off quickly.

"He failed our security test, dad. We just strolled right past him and his henchmen here." Taka said, and the receptionist turned to snarl at him.

"Enough from you Taka. I know perfectly well what your little 'security test' really was. Don't you think I check my bar? I'll deal with you and your brother later. As for you..." Ahadi turned to Chuck the receptionist.

"You were outwitted by fourteen year olds, what sort of image do you think that gives my royal guard?" Ahadi started, and Chuck hung his head.

"I pay you people to stop this sort of thing from happening. What was going through your heads?"

Chuck's jaw trembled.

"I-I didn't know y-your majesty. T-they were n-nowhere to be seen. P-please don't f-fire me..." Chuck begged, and Ahadi rolled his eyes.

"As long as there are no repeats of this...you and your guards here will keep your jobs. This won't be happening again right?"

"Right." Chuck said, and Ahadi turned to his sons.

"Right." They said as well.

Ahadi noticed the three girls Mufasa and Taka had brought with them. He raised an eyebrow at his sons, before speaking to the girls.

"And you ladies are?"

Sarabi stepped forward and curtsied.

"My name is Sarabi Montenegro, and this is Zira Blackburn and Sarafina Kelly. We're Taka and Mufasa's friends...sir." She introduced them nervously.

Ahadi nodded, before picking up a telephone on Chuck's desk and quickly dialed in a number.

"Yes...Ahadi here. Zuzu...fetch my car for me and bring it out the front. I've got to take a few people home. Right, thanks for that." Ahadi hung up the phone and sighed.

He looked all five of the teens over and shook his head. There was a long and awkward pause between them. Taka tried to keep a straight face, refraining from laughing, while everyone else hung their heads. They were in for it now. Ahadi cleared his throat and spoke.

"I imagine this whole stunt was your idea Taka?"

"Naturally." He said and fought a grin.

"Was it worth it Taka? All that planning, preparation, snooping around, effort and sleeplessness - and don't pretend your not exhausted. Was it worth all that, for just a few seconds of pleasure?" Ahadi arched an eyebrow at his son, and Taka bit his lip.

"Sounds like the last time he got it on with Mom..." Mufasa joked from behind him.

Taka clapped a hand over his mouth, and fought back fits of laughter. He could hear the girls giggling behind him.

"Mufasa, are you _looking_ for an ass-kicking?" Sarafina hissed from behind him.

"He's my father first and foremost, and he is the king. And look...deep down, he finds it funny. He knows that Taka was showing off, and he wants him to know that he knows about it..." Mufasa said to Sarabi.

"Like a duel between them...Ahadi knows what it was in the name of, but he won't deny that the escape was a remarkable thing to accomplish. Just watch what Taka does to get out of this one..." Mufasa said.

"Was it worth it?" Taka repeated, and could hear Mufasa and the girls murmuring amongst themselves behind him. He casually put a hand behind his back and held up a middle finger.

Taka didn't respond; he just smiled.

"Well that depends on what sort of punishment I'm getting for this." Taka finally answered. Ahadi nodded.

"I'll think of something good..." Taka and Mufasa flinched in unison.

_VROOM! _A loud roar of an engine broke out from outside. Ahadi looked at the girls and motioned towards the door, outside was his personal 1963 Cadillac.

"All of you get in the car, I'm taking you home. And please let this be the last time because if I make a habit of bringing girls home, the media will have a field day. Understood?" All the girls nodded and started towards his car.

Ahadi followed them to the car, and gave his sons one final glare before jumping in the driver's seat. _That...is why we need electric fences. _He had been so caught up in work recently, he had never given it much thought. But now he had to. He already had enough stress to deal with, mainly because he had just deployed a task force of 10,000 Prideland Marines to Vietnam, against the ever-so-peaceful Uru's wishes. And he didn't hear the end of it.

The four of them drove off as the sky turned from orange to bright blue, and the day began.

Once again, the white mist enveloped the memory, and Scar was brought back to the deserted Pridelands of 2015 that he inhabited with his mysterious companions.

After a moment, Kivuli spoke first.

"Well, that was interesting. That was a lot of food and booze for a fourteen year old. You must have enjoyed yourselves..."

"Yes, I admit it was fun at the time. The five of us...we had a lot in common back then." Scar seemed deep in thought.

"What changed you Taka?"

"Call me Taka...one more time..." Scar replied angrily and refused to respond.

"Fine. What changed you Scar?"

"I told you. I grew up. People change. Friendships die. Sarabi fell in love with my brother. Sarafina became a mother. Which was fine..." Scar sighed, before continuing.

"People change. But I didn't just change. I _died. _You don't know what that feels like. I'm assuming you know what happened."

"No..." Kivuli muttered. "I don't. Do you know _when _Taka died?"

"Oh yeah. I remember that day clearly. It was when my father murdered me. The day he gave me this..." And Scar put a finger up to his face, and touched his namesake.

"Where did it begin?" Ammit asked, genuinely curious for a change.

Scar smiled ruefully.

"I guess it was more of a chain of events rather than just one...One that 'started' the day I met Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. I wonder if I can show it to you..."

Concentrating, he called up the memory the front of his mind. His body clenched as it were paralyzed, and the world turned to white, flooding with mist yet again.

* * *

**Howzat? We're meeting a few old friends of our next chapter, before the shit truly hits the fan. We did well in the review department last chapter, so let's keep that up!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	6. The East Side Thugs

**So here we have one long ass chapter. And here we meet some old friends of ours for the first time...And yeah, I'm sorry I mislead some of you into thinking the GT-500 would make an appearance this chapter. You'll see the origin of the famous vehicles and objects later on. Anyway, this is the start of a slippery slope for Scar. By the way? Who likes the Jungle? And I ain't talking about any friendly African jungle from TLK...**

**Vitani825: It'll definitely make an appearance later on...**

**Jonny2b: Yeah, I knew the date. That was a typing error rather than a historical one. They were meant to say 'like a week ago' so it would sound less specific. Its been fixed now. Thanks anyway :)**

**Scarstorm2000: Still don't ever remember describing it as Middle Eastern, maybe that was just the way it seemed. And oh yes, there will be racism in the '60s parts of the story, this chapter for example. It does have a minor impact.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5. THE EAST SIDE THUGS**

"Ow..." Scar groaned as the paralysis stopped and he regained control of his body. Ammit came towards him.

"Well, you managed to call up a specific memory. Impressive. Give yourself a round of applause."

This time Scar did not even bother to respond to Ammit's jibe and focused his attentions on Kivuli instead.

"Well, your mystery is about to be solved. Here is when it started."

The three men looked around trying to determine their location, and were surprised to discover that they were in the industrial area of East Side rather than the City or metro area which had been the setting for most of the other visions. Scar walked over to a half broken newspaper stand and read the date on the paper; _March 2nd, 1969. _He had brought them back to the right place all right.

Scar immediately found his younger, 20 year old self and pointed him out to his companions. The younger Taka wore a long black coat over a white shirt and red tie, as well as a grey fedora hat. He also had a burning cigarette in his mouth.

"There he is...or there I am." Scar said and put a hand over his eyes.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Kivuli raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen it before, and I know what happened. This isn't like some long forgotten memory, I remember it clearly and it isn't that interesting." Scar yawned.

"Scar!" Kivuli snapped, showing anger for the first time.

"This has to be important, and it would really help if you could not _pretend _this memory is unimportant to you."

"Fine." Scar conceded. He had only agreed to shut him up.

The three turned to the man Scar had pointed out. He was definitely not longer a teenager. He was only slightly lighter built than a full grown man and had a shaved what little facial hair he had into a goatee. Finally a shout caught his attention, and he turned with expectation to the direction it had come from. His face fell visibly when he saw it was a young woman.

Sarafina bounded towards him, the eagerness of a little girl lost and replaced with the grace of a young woman. Her face was still the same as ever.

"There you are Taka, I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing in the middle of East Side? I had to ask a few civvies if they had seen you, and they had said they saw a man of your description walk here. I almost didn't believe them."

"Morning Sarafina. May I ask what brings you out here all by yourself? Knowing this place that isn't exactly bright..."

"I just told you, moron. I was looking for you." Taka stared at her awkwardly.

"Why? I'm not trying to be rude here, but aren't you not really the type to be chasing after guys at all hours of the day?" Sarafina laughed and smiled.

"Well Sarabi went off with your brother, and she didn't seem to want me tagging along...so -" Taka cut her off with a grin.

"Ah...did you check the maintenance level broom closet back at the palace?" Both Taka and Sarafina laughed out loud.

"Anyway, I came looking for my other best friend. I assume you know they've stopped all the flirting and have finally gotten together?"

"You bet I know. She's all he talks about these days. How nice her eyes are, how perfect her body is. Sometimes he just stares up at the ceiling aimlessly. They spent the last week sneaking off to be with each other, trying to hide it from the rest of country...I wonder what would happen if a picture of them was to make it to the media?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I can imagine the looks on their faces when they see themselves on the cover of the paper..." Taka laughed.

"What about you? You got a man yet?" Sarafina looked at him slyly.

"Oh I've known him for a while." She said, looking right into his eyes.

"Uh..." Taka said, and felt himself going bright red. "Sara you know I've always that I've always looked at you as a friend..."

"I know..."

"And you know that I would hate to ever hurt you, even unintentionally."

"I know that."

"Well, I have known you for a long time, and you have been a good friend to me. But I am sorry to say that –"

Sarafina could take it no more, and burst into hysterical laughter. Taka, realizing she had been teasing him the whole time glared at her in annoyance, before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Oh Taka its so easy to pull your leg! Your face! You didn't have the faintest idea how to deal with -" Taka cut her off angrily.

"An absolutely infuriating woman? How should I deal with her? I am guessing from your response that you have not found 'that man'."

"Not yet, no. But someday soon."

"Well at least he has a few more years of peace a ahead of him, whoever the poor bastard-"

"Taka!"

Taka raised his hands up in the air and glanced at her sarcastically.

"Sorry."

She paused and looked at him solemnly.

"What about you? You got yourself a girl yet?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? Not a chance in hell." He laughed. "What sort of insane, demented, psychotic woman would have me for a partner?" Scar continued and Sarafina laughed.

"_Oh you have no idea." _The apparition of Scar muttered to himself as he watched on. That description matched his Misses pretty well. Ammit almost found it as funny as Sarafina found her prank.

"Not that interested in the lasses at that point were you Scar?" Ammit asked, eyeing Scar up and down. Scar glared at him.

"No, not at that point. And despite what our slippery friend over there may think..." Scar pointed a finger at Ammit. "Sarafina was nothing more than a friend. And even that went to shit after I got my scar."

"I don't think that mark was the change in you that pushed her away Scar." Kivuli said carefully. Scar paused but he made no more comment on the matter.

They turned back to the duo just in time to hear Sarafina ask a question.

"What were you doing out here anyway Taka?"

"Oh." Taka's expression immediately changed and Sarafina got the feeling she had hit a nerve.

"My father...was supposed to meet me here earlier today. He was going to teach me how to shoot." Sarafina looked at him in surprise.

"But you're already a great fighter! I've seen you in the boxing ring with Mufasa." Taka seemed touched by her words.

"Yeah, I am a decent enough fist-fighter, true. But if I were ever to get into a gunfight, then I wouldn't be able to hit an elephant from ten yards. And this is important now, especially with me having to do the usual Royal compulsory military service, and that seems even worse with Vietnam raging..." Scar seemed deep in thought as he spoke. Vietnam sure wasn't a place he'd like to be, he'd seen the images in the papers.

"Oh yeah...so what's the deal with the whole war?" Sarafina asked, it was a question on a lot of Pridelanders and hippies' minds.

"I don't know. I think it is pointless. So does Mum. And because Mum and Dad disagree there's been this whole family feud going on. They argue about it so much. The other night Uru was in tears when she found out that Ahadi had sent another task force of 10,000 Prideland Marines to Vietnam. She was always the peaceful one, and now its ripping them apart..."

"Just wait until the war is over to do your service. The tradition doesn't say _when. _Why would you want to shoot other people?" Sarafina changed the topic back to the original one.

" 'Why' isn't the question. The problem was whether or not if I could hold my own if I ever got into that situation. I am not convinced I could. So Dad suggested we should come out here, away from the media, to try some tricks out." He growled in frustration.

"But it looks as though something came up. Again. I don't know why he bothers - It's not just me either. Mufasa and Mum are the same – Every time we try to plan something that takes him away from the office for more than a few moments, something new comes up – again and again. He can't even delegate tasks to Zuzu anymore, as she's too busy teaching that arrogant whelp of hers the duties of the head of security and PI1." More and more hatred was leaking into his voice now and it was clear that this was the first time he had released his anger and frustration. Sarafina tried to calm him down.

"Well, Ahadi has a lot of responsibilities as King..." Taka shot her a murderous look.

"But that's no excuse for making promises he knows he can't keep." She added quickly. Taka seemed to calm down and slumped down onto a bench.

"I guess he's not going to show. I should have known better than to trust one of his promises, especially after he broke the last two." Taka said miserably. Sarafina walked over to him, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He looked at her in surprise at the gesture.

"Should you be saving that for your mystery man?" He teased.

"You need it more." She said, and ran a hand down his face as he got up to his feet. "Come on Taka. We should head home before it gets dark." Taka smiled.

"Will I always have such good friends?" Taka wondered aloud as he made his way back to the silhouette of pride rock in the distance. Sarafina smiled.

"As long as we both live. I promise you that."

Scar was looking at the duo as they walked away.

"I had forgotten..." He said quietly – as much to himself as to anyone. Then he shouted. "How could I have forgotten!" Kivuli only smiled at the scene, whilst Ammit chortled to himself.

"Well, if you really were nothing more than friends, I would say you had a very wasted opportunity there my friend!" Scar didn't even seem to hear him.

"She fought with the P.R.F... Back in 2015... She sided with the resistance and fought against the East Side Privateers and the loyalists..."

"So that's another promise broken to you Scar" Ammit smiled. "How does it feel to be lied too? Does it make your blood boil? Your mind burn with wrath?"

Scar only looked at him.

"She broke no promise. She was with me whilst I lived. Taka died – she owed nothing to Scar."

"You must feel something Scar!" Ammit growled, unsatisfied with Scar's unusual cool reaction to his torment.

"Yes. I feel something... Now fuck off. Look – It's not over yet."

The two of them were continuing down a main road in East Side, when they heard a loud series of footsteps from a nearby alleyway. It sounded like someone was running.

"That doesn't sound normal...What do you reckon's going on?"

Taka paused, and held a hand up to stop Sarafina from advancing.

"I don't know. Probably just a few punks raiding a dumpster." He didn't sound very convinced, but Sarafina was reassured. The two of them were about to continue on, but a loud cry broke out.

It was the scream of a woman, one that was clearly in trouble. Without giving it much thought, Taka bolted off in the direction of the cry, and Sarafina followed suit.

When they arrived they saw a peculiar sight. A woman was on the ground, with a cut on her head and her belongings splayed all over the ground. She wore the Royal Administration uniform. Standing around her were three African-Pridelanders, presumably illegal immigrants due to where they were living. They were two men and one woman. The first man wore a black beanie, and baggy grey field pants, the second a stained singlet and an earring in one ear, and the woman wore a leather jacket and backwards black baseball cap. She also had a nose piercing and a gold chain around her neck.

The three of them had obviously mugged the woman, and the stupid looking man wearing the singlet was rifling through the contents of her purse. A few dollars in change was already on the ground. The woman on the floor looked terrified.

"Hey!" Sarafina shouted at the criminals, which looked up at her cautiously before bursting into maniacal laughter.

The mobsters ignored Sarafina and the woman tried to snatch back her handbag from the goofy looking thug, who dodged her and instead of fleeing sent his foot sailing into her jaw. She yelped in pain and crawled away feebly. At this point, Taka lost his temper, and leapt at the thugs, roaring in anger, striking one in the jaw with a left uppercut before ducking a punch from another and using him momentum against him. He moved behind him swiftly and crashed an elbow into the back of his skull. The female mobster then attacked, but Taka just simply caught her blow in his hand and judo-flipped her over his shoulder. The trio were in a tangled mess on the floor, and Taka patted his hip for a gun to threaten them with, but nothing was there.

He picked up a metal rod from a trash pile in the alleyway and held it above their heads.

"Oh err, hey there! You a cop or something?" One of the beaten thugs asked cheerfully, a nervous laugh.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just beat you for attacking a member of the Royal Admin you filthy black immigrant scum..." Taka snarled. Using the racist remark was nothing out of the ordinary back in those days.

"Oh! She was a crownie? I didn't know the government cared about this joint. My bad...I thought she was a hooker..." Behind them the woman with the black eye uttered her disgust.

"You didn't answer my question Negro..." Taka growled, again using the typical racist nickname.

"Hey! It's Banzai! Not 'negro'. And I'm guessing you do NOT have the authority to go around punishing criminals..."

"Wrong." Sarafina glared at them. "You're talking to Taka Taylor, the Prince of the country you took refuge in."

"Oh. Oh..." Banzai seemed deflated and looked at his companions for support. The woman cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well, you could kill and or imprison us."

"He could?" Banzai asked in confusion.

"But...we have a number of uses and these services are best performed alive and free."

"We do?" Banzai asked again, and this time it earned himself a solid hit upside the head from his 'leader'.

"My name is Shenzi, the leader of this operation. Banzai here is my second, and the one you hit first is called Edward, but we call him 'Ed'. And don't worry, you didn't give him brain damage, he's always like that."

Taka's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of _services_?"

"Why...anything you want brother. You want us to import very 'rare' booze, like proper Soviet Vodka that you can't get here. Or maybe some smokes..._guns, _or expensive items. Maybe we can even do shit for you...like sabotage, assassinations, recon, you name it."

Taka spat on the ground in disgust.

"And why would I need such services?"

"Well...we would swear lifelong loyalty to you if you jumped on board. To you and only you!" Banzai flinched as Taka raised a hand to scratch his chin in thought.

The deafening roar of engines then broke out, followed by sirens and cars skidding to a halt. They all wheeled around to face the entrance to the alley, where several Military trucks, as well as a 1963 Cadillac had pulled up. Then they appeared. Ahadi stormed into the alley, flanked by at least two platoons of PRMC soldiers, as well as Uru and Zira themselves. Of course Ahadi would make a big show if it. Those poor Marines were probably enjoying their last few days in the Pridelands before they got deployed to Southeast Asia.

"What is this? Carmen was due back at the palace long ago, obviously she was in trouble knowing this town – so I brought the party here." Ahadi asked in anger, looking at the scene before him. Sarafina helped the lioness to her feet as she turned to face her king.

Carmen Jones was a pretty receptionist at the palace, and one of the brighter ones. She had a husband fighting in Vietnam, and had been on edge ever since. She pined the day she got him back, as she was ever so lonely. Maybe then she would fulfill her dream of raising a family.

"Your majesty, I was on my way back before this all happened. I was assaulted and robbed for a little cash. Your son and his friend came to my aid after I was injured, and Taka single handedly saw them off and caught them whilst his friend helped me. He was in the process of deciding what to do with them when you arrived. I am sorry to have caused alarm.

"Do not fear young one. We brought the Marines because my sons and two others were unaccounted for at the palace – we feared it was more than one person in danger, and so prepared accordingly. You have not made a nuisance of yourself in any way."

"You on the other hand..." At this he turned to the thugs. "Are another story..."

"You enter my country illegally. You attack a woman in the Royal Administration. You take her money. You dare to fight my son. As King of these lands: punks such as you have no place in the Pridelands, or anywhere on the earth." He held up a hand and flicked his fingers in the thugs' direction. Two marines made towards them, murder in their eyes, and their brand new M16 rifles bared. Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi yelped in terror, and tried to move away, but a third soldier cut them off. This was too much for Taka.

"Enough. Stand down Marines." Twodid so, but the other two looked at Ahadi for guidance, uncertain whether or not they should disobey a direct order from the prince. Ahadi growled.

"You will do no such thing." He turned to his son. "You don't have authority to countermand an order from me."

"I do when he is being a _dickhead_, father." Taka said honestly.

"I defeated them in combat – is that not so Banzai?" The mobster could only nod his head. "Therefore since I risked my blood to bring them justice I claim the right to do so now." Ahadi growled.

"They have already attacked one member one of our citizens and broken our law! They aren't from here and are not of the same race."

"Well consider the neighborhood they live in. All that would be just streetwise. And also the racism..."

"You will not show me up before the military – You will not contradict me or argue with me again!" Ahadi was angry now, his personal pride was too deep to simply let this one go. Taka was on a roll now, and addressed the whole of the Marine Corps that was there.

"The thugs have sworn loyalty to this country in exchange for their lives – what kind of king would I be if I did not keep my oaths? Or promises..." The message he sent across with that comment was clear, especially to Sarafina.

"Taka, don't!" Sarafina hissed urgently, but neither Ahadi nor Taka heard her, they were too busy confronting each other, their eyes locked tightly. One set emerald green, the other a cool dark brown.

"You are not King yet – and you may never be!" Ahadi spat at his son in disgust.

"So only kings are bound by their word?" Taka said icily." Or is it just you? I know keeping promises is not your strong point, but hey – not everyone is like you _dad_."

That had to hurt, and Ahadi flinched from at the comment, whose tone clearly implied that it wasn't a very good thing.

Finally Ahadi growled.

"Fine. But when this all goes to the shit, you're the one I'll blame for it."

"Oh I expect you will. Same old, same old." Taka grinned. "Cheers father. Do I have permission to withdraw?"

Ahadi only stormed away, his platoons with him. Zira made as if to stay, but then turned and followed the troops. Taka heard engines start, and they soon all vacated the scene.

Finally, Taka was left alone with the thugs and Sarafina.

"Well then. Glad that's cleared up. Now where were we? Oh yeah, you were swearing loyalty to me." As they did so, Sarafina glanced back at Ahadi's Cadillac speeding off, and turned to Taka.

"You said that they had _already _sworn it. And that it was sworn to the whole country, not to you personally... You lied to your father."

"I mislead him somewhat. His arrogance was killing me, as was his bloodlust. Someone needed to pull him down a peg or two before he did something stupid and it certainly couldn't have been your average citizen. You should be happy – I saved that woman's purse and three lives. I should ask for a raise."

"At the cost of a lie?"

"A necessary one. You don't mean to say you would have rather that these three were killed over rights to a a few bucks! What kind of crime is that? Stealing someone's lunch money?"

"The crime was attacking a woman."

"I stopped that."

"Yeah, you did. That was very brave of you."

"So are we cool?"

"I can't agree with your methods Taka. But I guess you are right – the alternative was far worse. Were you really going to kill them at the beginning?" Taka paused.

"Doubt it. But I was so angry. If I hadn't wanted to show my father up so badly, I may have just let him shoot them. I guess we'll never know. They did give that woman quite the kick in the head. She'll be feeling the hangover of that one for a while..." He sighed and smiled faintly

The white mist enveloped the scene yet again, and the three observers found themselves back in the Pridelands of 2015 they inhabited between visions.

"So that is how you met the East Side gang? And you enlisted them just to piss off your father!" Ammit seemed to find this absolutely hilarious. He seemed to find lot of the things that Scar did as a youngster, and it was beginning to irritate Scar to such a degree that he wondered if it were possible to murder a ghost. He would certainly give it a good try.

"I see that this is where you developed your... skill in lying through your teeth to get what you want?"

"As I said there: a necessary lie."

"For you to get what you want." Scar only shrugged.

"I didn't make the world Kivuli; I just try to live in it."

"Not anymore mate."

"Touché"

"They listed assassination, recognizance and sabotage among their skills. You weren't so disinclined to use them for these purposes in the future were you?"

"I should sue them for false advertising. They broke their 'promise' in the end anyway. They betrayed me."

"If my memory serves me right, you betrayed them first, selling them out to try to save your own skin."

"They should have been loyal enough to die for me."

"Obviously they didn't..."

"Enough!" Ammit snarled in annoyance at the banter they shared.

White mist began to descend on them again, and a new vision appeared before him.

* * *

**How was it? Who can guess who Carmen Jones is the mother of? Clue: There's one obvious answer, and the other is a little more tricky...readers of the original Judgement may guess. WARNING: Sad scenes next chapter. **

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	7. The Killing

**Sorry about the abnormal 3 day delay. This was a difficult chapter to write, and a sad one. So if there are any tear-prone readers out there, beware. If you thought the first two chapters were bad, get a load of this. And I didn't even create this scene, good old Haradion did, and going over it and rewriting it dug up some old emotions. (No I didn't cry, I ain't got time to). It was just that well written originally. Anyway, an anonymous reviewer named 'Carrie' (Whom I presume is Carrie Wolfe not logged in) correctly guessed one of the people Carmen Jones is the mother of. 'EJ' was the easy one, and there is one more...who will have an impact on the story. Anyway, origin of the famous GT-500 'The Royal Interceptor' this chapter. (Yeah that's right, I named it.) Who can guess who the rich miner is?**

**Vitani825: They were born in '49. I know i mentioned a different date previously, but this one is better.**

**Carrie: Indeed. That was the desired effect. Anyway, later on you will see how Eugene Jones, and 'EJ' are spiritually two very different people, like Taka and Scar.**

**Scarstorm2000: Ahadi himself isn't a racist, that was just what was normal back then.**

**Jonny2b: You got that right. And if you think a '63 Cadillac is nice, there are some 'nicer' cars mentioned in MHV3, along with the original series and even in this very chapter.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6. THE KILLING**

The vision before him reformed and Scar – by now 'emotionally' by the visions, looked about for his younger self. He found him almost immediately. This incarnation of Taka had not changed from the past – he guessed only a few weeks had passed since the last vision. He wore the same sort of clothes, but this time the location was different. Instead of the rough, deserted streets of East Side he stood in a Ford dealership. Scar guessed this must have been when he was looking for his first car.

"These visions are becoming too frequent." He muttered. "Its becoming so normal that they're going to stop getting to me..."

"That's unlikely to happen. Believe him. It scares the shit out of me every time." Kivuli confided from his right.

"I am not 'scared' Kivuli. The process unsettles my stomach. Probably something I ate." Scar muttered in annoyance.

"Of course that's what it is." Ammit grumbled sarcastically from his left as he popped back into existence. His shadowy gloom spinning around him as he did so.

"Still not as stomach churning as looking at you Ammit – You take that to new levels." Scar snarled, finally giving Ammit a taste of his own annoying medicine.

"Now really Scar. I am the one thing you should be very, very scared of. Trust me." Ammit grinned, showing his teeth.

"Moving on..." Kivuli interrupted, exasperation in his voice, and the two men turned away from each other.

"Honestly – do we need to do this every time? Vision starts, Scar and Ammit argue like schoolgirls, lil' Taka comes along, life changing experience then it's back to base. I would point out how serious this if I thought it would make an ounce of difference. As I know it's futile, I won't bother but could you at least pretend to focus on the events?"

"Fine, fine." Scar groaned. "Anything to shut you up."

"Scar, this is important if you want any hope of getting –"

"I won't trade one hell for another! I lived through this once I should not have to do it again."

"So...you remember this day?"

"Oh I know precisely what you want to show me next! This killed me once it won't do so again! Or is torturing me that fun? Is that your game Kivuli? Is this some special hell created just for me, because of my atrocities as leader? How many others have you made relive their worst nightmares? How many others have been driven nuts from what you show them? Do you get pleasure from this?"

"Scar I –"

"How many Kivuli?"

"Too many. Far too many."

"And for what purpose? Does it make _your_ pain easier Ammit? He turned to the other of his tormentors. "Rejoicing in the pain of others?"

"It helps..." Ammit shrugged. Kivuli on the other hand glared at him.

"You think I achieve something from this? This judgement is for your benefit – Not mine!"

"Then why do it?"

"Because some people don't have that fucked in the head conscience you seem to thrive upon!"

"Perhaps you would have done differently in my position – perhaps you would have done better – but most normal people are stuck with the choices they make. Brining them back does no good."

"We'll talk about that later Scar. The vision is in full swing – I'd watch if I was you mate."

Kivuli pointed to the figure of Taka in the air in front of him. As he watched he saw a man and a woman approach him. Mufasa hadn't been in the last vision and Scar was surprised to see the 20-year-old version of him. He was about the same height as Scar, but much bulkier and had a thin, neat mustache above his lips, like someone had drawn on two brown lines with a pencil. He also wore neat, casual clothes like Taka.

"How 'bout this one brother?" Mufasa called out from across the dealership.

He stood before a black 1969 Ford Galaxie, and looked it over intently. Mufasa had recently purchased a brand new Dodge Charger, and that was when Taka had decided it was also about time he bought himself his own car as he was 20 now, and fed up with all the Royal Security cars that he was forced to use. He wanted something to himself.

"No...Its a new model, I was hoping to buy a '68 to save a few bucks. And this is too large and bulky...I was hoping for something smaller and sportier, and something a bit less common. You know what I mean? Something that'll turn heads. Something like..." Taka's voice trailed off as he and Mufasa slowly turned their heads in unison.

They then turned their whole bodies around silently, to find a large rotating display stand at the rear of the dealership, and on top of it stood a beautiful blue fastback muscle car with white racing stripes. Taka felt his jaw drop as he stared, the car was simply everything he was looking for. As it rotated on the platform, Taka made out the designation _GT-500 _written in small block letters on the side.

"Something like that?"

"Indeed..."

They both stepped over the car. It was the only one like it in the whole dealership, and from the moment Taka had seen it, he had a funny feeling. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad one. It was like there was something about that car, something that would mean something to him in the future. Taka shook off the feeling and checked the price card on the dashboard.

Meanwhile, the apparition of Scar bit his lip and folded his arms. _Of course you would want that you young, naive fool. _Ammit noticed his stern expression and smiled smugly.

"Turned out that was a little more than your average hotrod didn't it Scar?" Ammit commented and Scar nodded sternly.

"That car...carried demise to me. I would never have known it back then."

"Yes...That was your first encounter with The Royal Interceptor wasn't it? Funny you looked upon it so differently hey?" Kivuli added and Scar glared at him menacingly.

If only young Taka knew how much pain that particular GT-500, 'The Royal Interceptor' as they called it, would bring him, then he wouldn't look at it so lustfully.

The price card read _4200$ _and Taka smiled felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. A salesman walked over to him and leaned against the car casually. Taka noticed him and smiled.

"Cheap..."

"Yes. We are still trying to clear out all the 1968 models to make room for the '69s. That's the last one we've got. '68 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. One hell of a car, that's for sure." The salesman told him.

"Can I take it for a spin?" Scar asked, but the salesman only sighed.

"Unfortunately you were too late. This one's sold. Some crazy old rich miner from the neighboring country liked it, and says that he's 'buying it for his nephew'. Had you come a day earlier, you might have gotten it. This guy seemed quite determined though. Can I interest you with the newer 1969 GT-500?" The salesman offered, but Scar shook his head.

"No thank you. Thanks for your time though." Taka said and shook the salesman's hand.

Taka watched miserably as the man replaced the price card on the car with one that read 'sold', and sighed. Mufasa put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's a shame. Maybe I can talk to my guys at the Dodge dealership for you? I heard that they have some cars that might be up your alley." Mufasa offered.

"No, that's alright. Let's get going." Mufasa nodded and the both of them, along with Sarabi left the building.

They walked down the streets of the metro city casually and quietly. Mufasa felt for his brother, that was the first car he had truly felt a connection with and he had been denied it. Taka shook off the disappointment and started a conversation.

"So what have you two been up to lately? I haven't seen you guys all week. Mufasa comes back home late at night and is gone first thing in the morning. Always together I have noticed." His eyes narrowed. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh, a bit of this and a bit of that." Mufasa said vaguely. Sarabi moved in closer and put her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"We've just been trying to find some time alone." Sarabi said smiling. Mufasa cleared his throat nervously.

"Oh really?" Taka asked. "Time alone, with which to enjoy each other's company. I expect you spent it deep in discussion. About things like scenery. Sunsets. Light glinting off skyscrapers. The light of moon. The politics and economy, and of course the good old situation in 'Nam. I hope for your sake they weren't too deep in discussion brother..."

"Taka it is none of your business how we spend our evenings, or what we do in that time.

"So you have been doing something? I knew it."

Mufasa had evidently realized he had slipped up. His face went red, making Sarabi laugh and Taka grin.

"Sometimes the way you behave, it's as if you were kids, play-fighting again."

"If it were, I would win every time" Mufasa said, confidently.

"I prefer psychological warfare to physical brawling." Taka responded just as confidently.

Mufasa shook his head and paused a moment, before checking his watch.

"That's my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you out here bro. We see barely enough of each other these days."

"That's Sarabi's fault – She's turned your brain to soup."

"If she has, I don't care."

"I tried to save you, but you're lost to her." Taka shook his head sadly.

"Cut the bullshit." Mufasa said grinning. "See you soon." Then he paused.

"Say hello to Mom if you see her."

"What, Mum is out here?"

"Yeah. Huh – Dad was going to meet up with her – She was with a few of the senators when they were out, and they had a rough day arguing with the Reds, of course. So she decided to go back to some Italian restaurant in the City for lunch. Dad said he would meet there and join her for some coffee and food."

"Any chance he'll actually keep that date?"

"Probably not. But she loves him enough not to care, even after he's tipped all the money and personnel into a war we really don't need to be in. You coming back with us?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll keep looking at car dealers. I had a lot for breakfast so I'll just wander around here for a while, and there are cafes up the road anyway. Keep safe."

Mufasa only nodded and walked to his car with Sarabi behind him.

"See you Taka."

Taka waved and turned away.

Ammit meanwhile was watching the scene with interest. He turned to Scar to say something, probably another taunt or provocative comment that would wind him up. Scar however, was completely pale and was shaking uncontrollably. He had never displayed so much fear.

"No...Don't you dare show me this. Don't you _dare!_" He growled desperately at his two companions.

"I don't have a choice. The past is the past Scar; the future is not set in stone. The past is. We are powerless change it." Kivuli told him, not taking his eyes of the scene.

"Most people don't have to live it more than once." Scar shuddered.

This comment made Kivuli turn his head towards Scar, away from the scene. For the first time he seemed to show anger, and the expression made Scar fear even more.

"Well most people weren't tyrant dictators of an unstable country. Most people didn't murder their own brother for power!" It was also the first time Kivuli let real emotion into

his voice, and the disgust in his tone was clear.

"What day is it Scar? What day are we watching?"

"FUCK!" Scar roared and restrained himself from lashing out at Kivuli. The cry was louder than anything he could produce in reality. But in this life, he was starting to discover physical laws didn't restrain him.

" The 16th of March, 1969. This was the day it ended! This was the day I died!" Scar cried, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

"You need to see this Taka. You know you have to."

After a long silence that lasted minutes, Scar finally sighed.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

They turned back to Taka who – true to his word – was wandering from the side of the road to dealership across the street, pausing to look at a couple of cars who crossed the road in front of him. Unlike his father and brother he paid no real attention to the comings and goings of their lives, and kept himself a respectful distance away them. They in turn slowed down and stopped in the middle of the road, allowing him to cross. The drivers gave a respectful nod one might have expected one to receive being a Prince, or celebrity. He jogged across the road quickly so that he wouldn't hold up traffic for much longer, before giving the drivers who had stopped for him a friendly thumbs up in response.

"Sometimes..." He said to himself. "It pays to be a prince." He started towards the dealership on the other side of the road, but before he could lean forward to drink however, loud voices interrupted him.

"Hey! Boss! Wait up! We have small problem!" Turning to the source of the shouts, he saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed sprinting along the sidewalk, getting a lot of negative attention from Pridelander locals.

They were panting, clearly in a hurry and had run quite a distance, probably all the way from East Side. Taka rolled his eyes, embarrassed at the scene they made.

"Boss...we didn't know who else to go to. We need your help badly, before Calibanov does something stupid."

"Small problem? How 'bout a huge ass fucking problem!" Shenzi gasped from behind him.

For once even Ed wasn't grinning; he had a stern, worried expression. Taka was immediately concerned.

"What's the matter? What's happened?"

"We flopped boss? We fucked up big time!" Banzai said urgently, too flustered to shift the blame onto anyone else.

"You gotta get over there fast. Shit is about to hit the fan!"

"WHAT is the matter." Taka snapped, trying to get things straight.

"We overstepped our bounds." Banzai explained. "You stuck your neck out for us and we kinda wanted to tell the rest of the gang what the deal was. So we invited some of the boys round from the business."

"What business?" They ignored the question.

"But Calibanov is _bad _news boss, even for our district! We warned him not to mess with our agreement or you government fellas, to just work and stay the hell out the way of the cops but he had none of it!"

"What has he done?" Taka asked, his fears growing. This Calibanov sounded like a nasty piece of work.

"Its what he's _going _to do boss! He was a Soviet spy, but got caught up in the underworld and business back in East Side so he dumped his mission. He runs the whole business now, and when he heard about our agreement, he got really pissed off. He's rounded up some hit men and tough guys and said he was going to teach some capitalist or other a lesson on the way his world works! That he won't bow or scrape for no one, even his old glorious Mother Russia! He's going to ruin everything!" Banzai urged.

"He's got a lot more people, friends and weapons then we do. You have to stop him before he destroys everything!"

"It's okay, don't panic." Taka said calmly, trying to think of a solution. "There aren't any Royal Admin or personnel in the City right now anyway. Mufasa and Sarabi are already headed back to the palace. Its..." He stopped, freezing where he stood. His stomach wrenching. He paled visibly as he remembered what Mufasa and Sarabi had told him when he met them. There was a woman in a royal position heading past the City.

"Mother...NO!" He sprung into action, and grabbed Shenzi by the collar of her cheap shirt. "Where is he? Where's Calibanov headed?"

"H-he was heading towards the freeway!" Shenzi stuttered.

Taka threw her away in his panic, and rushed back towards the Ford dealership he had just come from. The trio chased after him, not knowing how he planned to get there so fast. He burst through the doors of the dealership, surprising the salesman from before. Taka needed something fast.

"This is an emergency situation, the life of the Queen is in danger and as Prince of this country, I order you to allow me to borrow a fast car." Taka panted desperately, and the frightened salesman nodded, before tossing him a set of keys, and gesturing to the GT-500 in the corner.

"Take it...bring it back when she is safe. Not a scratch." The salesman said and Taka hurried up towards the car, before swinging himself into the driver's seat and shoving the keys into the ignition.

_VROOM!_

He revved the engine and planted his foot down on the accelerator. The brand new car launched itself off the display platform and onto the tile floor, before smashing through the glass windows/walls of the dealership, triggering alarms everywhere. He swerved right onto the road and into traffic, triggering beeps and wails form other cars he had interrupted. The car oversteered a little, before Taka swiftly gained control and planted his foot down on the gas pedal.

He quickly upshifted a gear and pressed down on the accelerator again, weaving in between cars on the main road. He was doing at least thirty miles over the speed limit, and it still didn't seem fast enough. The only sounds he could hear were the roar of the GT-500's mighty V8 engine and the thumping of his heart against his chest.

Soon he began hearing the sirens of police cars behind him. He pulled up angrily and armed officers ran up to his vehicle. A police officer peered inside the window and was surprised to find Prince Taka himself in the vehicle. He knew celebrities had a reputation for speeding, but not that fast or desperately.

"Prince Taka?" Taka growled in frustration

"Why on Earth are you-"

"Queen Uru is in danger! Radio the palace, tell them to get more cops, the whole Goddamn Marine corps, and my father to the freeway...GO!" Taka yelled at him and the officer nodded, before rushing back to his cruiser.

Taka sped across Prideland City, heedless of anything or anyone in his path. Car, motorcycle and truck alike swerved out of his way. He didn't stop to wait for a red light but just raced straight across the intersection, luckily missing any crossing cars.

He skidded to a halt in the train station parking lot and swung the car door open. When he finally reached the bridge over the freeway, he practically slid down the maintenance ladder like a fireman's pole and made the whole structure shudder as he maintained his balance.

The sight that greeted him down on the freeway was a haunting one. About fifty meters away from him, smoke rose from wreckage and ambulances and police cars were crowded around the scene. Taka was dismayed to see the cause of the smoke and flames was a tipped over, half-destroyed 1963 Cadillac. The hood had been blown off by an explosion, and the engine burned steadily. Taka recognized the warhead of an RPG-7 lodged into the side of the car. Two rockets had been fired. Two people so far had been killed in the assassination attempt. Two minutes too late.

Taka walked in the chaos, searching for signs of his mother, Uru. He watched as paramedics wheeled away maimed victims on stretchers, and he felt his heart sink. He walked forward like he was in a trance, and he didn't blink as his eyes were fixed on the wrecked Cadillac. He pushed past emergency personnel and ran up to the door of the car.

Fueled by adrenaline, he literally ripped the car door off its hinge to reveal a gravely wounded woman, still upside down because of the blast. She was not moving. A piece of shrapnel protruded from her neck, and Taka ripped it out quickly, revealing a deep gash in her neck. He pressed his hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding but the pressure only accelerated it. Dark blood oozed through the gaps in his fingers.

"No..." He whispered, unable to take his eyes of the wound.

"Taka..." Uru murmured, her eyes flickering. Taka moved closer, trying to help her in any way possible.

"It's okay Mum! I'm here. We'll get Doc Rafiki, he'll fix you - you're gonna be fine. I promise."

"Taka...my son..." She whispered, opening her eyes. She had the same green eyes he did. Both had the same color, and same shape. One was filled with tears. She raised a hand; despite how much pain the action would have brought, and ran a hand through Taka's hair.

"You're so big...So strong now...A King..." She looked lovingly at her son, who was shaking. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"No, no, no! Stay with me mum! Mum! Don't go! Don't leave me alone!" Taka whimpered.

She smiled sadly.

"Oh Taka, you'll never be alone. You know your ancestors watch you from afar...and you know I will too. You still have you brother and your father. And Sarabi, Sarafina and Zira."

Taka wept openly.

"It's time...for me to join your grandfather..."

"No you can't! Don't die! I won't let you die!"

Taka cried out in pain.

"I order you not to die!"

Uru only smiled.

"Some things even Kings can't change Taka..." She coughed, and blood came out; spraying drops all over Taka's face, and mixing in with his tears.

"Strange... It must be night already... I can't see anything." Taka wept, placing his face on her body.

"Yeah." He lied, trying to keep his voice even. It quivered and broke anyway. "The Sun's set and night is coming on..."

"Ahh..." She breathed, her breaths coming in ragged bursts now. "All things turn to dust Taka. Countries rise and fall. Queens die, but the Circle of Life always turns – it is eternal Taka. Don't ever forget that...

She coughed again and fell silent. With that her hand dropped from Taka's face and fell to her side. Her irregular breath finally stopped.

"No... NO!" Taka screamed in desperation, and let out an unearthly howl. This was no scream of terror or physical pain. This was a scream of emotional pain and anguish born of despair.

Behind him, Banzai, Shenzi and Ed finally caught up with him, and surveyed the scene.

"Shit. That's not who I think it is, is it?"

"Uh-huh." Shenzi answered for him.

"We got ourselves a _big_ problem."

The sound of groaning then caught their attention.

"Yo boss- I found your guy and he's still breathing. Should I fix that for ya?" Banzai called out. Taka made no movement as if he hadn't heard him. He just sat there staring at the dead body of his mother, clutching her hand in his.

"Uh, boss. You might wanna see this. The cops caught that guy Vasily Calibanov."

That got a reaction from Taka. He stopped staring at his mother, and slowly sat up. He turned to face them, while Banzai smiled wickedly at the groaning thug who was being escorted to a prisoner van by two police officers.

"Well Vasily. How's it hanging? Looks like you bit off more than you could chew eh? I can see that you don't bow or scrape for no one... Look where it's got you... You've got your whole mob, and yourself killed... And Christ knows how many others will die because of it..."

Calibanov tried to struggle against the police, and groaned as he was elbowed in the ribs.

"Calibanov..." Taka hissed quietly. His eyes burned with anger, and Calibanov noticed and tried to struggle again. But he could not.

"Calibanov." Taka hissed again, and moved closer to him. The police officers stopped moving him, and let Taka approach.

"You have just killed a woman and a few others...You and your filth have just murdered my own mother...IN THE NAME OF WHAT? Here's what you are going to do. You are going to beg for mercy, and then I am going to break you down." Taka threatened

Calibanov spat in Taka's face, and Taka wiped away the spit coolly before snapping into rage and smashing his face down onto the hood of a police car several times, until he was sure he had broken his nose.

"Beg..." He whispered eerily.

"Please..." Calibanov muttered, and looked into Taka's enraged eyes. "Forgive me. I am sorry." Taka's eyes narrowed and he moved closer until he was almost on top of him.

"Mercy..." Taka gave no reaction.

"Mercy."

"One more time..." Taka urged and unsheathed a M1911 pistol from the holster of one of the police officers. The officer was too frightened to protest.

_BANG...BANG! _Taka shot both of Calibanov's kneecaps.

"AAARGH! Mercy!"

The third time, Taka leveled the handgun at Calibanov's head and slipped his finger down onto the trigger. His lip trembled in rage and tears streamed down his face as he pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

Blood splashed against the window of the police car behind him.

Behind him, he heard the trio approach.

"Boss... We're sorry. We had no way... That Calibanov was capable of this..." Shenzi struggled to come up with a response.

"You killed the guys responsible right? You made them pay for the queen's death?"

"No..." Taka whispered, as a voice seemed to echo in his head.

"_... You still have your brother and your father..."_

"_...and your father..."_

"Her killer is dead... but the one was _really_ responsible... The reason she was out here is first place... He still breaths. That is still something that needs... dealing with." Taka sneered.

He turned to face the three thugs, and they gulped as he looked at them, obviously terrified that he would rightfully them. They were, after all the ones who had alerted Calibanov of the new business in the first place.

Behind him, a voice called down to him.

"Taka!"

"Brother!"

Voices called out to him, and he saw Sarabi, Mufasa and Sarafina, tailed by Zira. They were rushing down the stairs towards him on the freeway. Closely behind them was the Royal Security, along with some soldiers. And at their head, Ahadi of the Pridelands rushed towards him.

"Taka - are you alright?" He stopped as he saw the broken form behind him, and slowed.

"Is that...?" Mufasa asked slowly, as the horror came into his vision. Sarabi gasped and put her hands over her mouth behind him. Collective murmurs of grief and shock broke out from the Security and soldiers. Sarafina burst into tears. Cries of:

"No!" "Impossible!" "She can't be!" Echoed around the scene. Ahadi rushed to his wife's side and at the sight of the wounds, he swayed, as if about to collapse.

He turned and faced his Son, who scowled when their eyes met.

"Taka."

"Ahadi..." Taka responded. For the first time ever he addressed his father by Name.

"What has happened?" Ahadi asked, looking around at the scene. He immediately saw the dead mobsters, and roared in anger.

"East Side vermin! They will pay for this!"

"They have Ahadi. Dearly."

"Not enough! Tell me what has happened!"

"I will tell you what has happened, your _Majesty_... The queen has been assassinated... As a direct result of your actions!"

"If I remember correctly, the decision to allow let the East Side citizens into the Pridelander lifestyle was left to you – Its your fault she has been killed!"

"If it weren't for you then she would still be alive! Don't deny it! You stood her up too many times, now she's dead because of it!"

"If not for you her murderers would not have had been on the Freeway!"

"If not for you then neither would she! She paid the price of your failure!"

"She was murdered in cold blood – you will not shift her blood from your hands to mine!"

"She waited for you! She died – waiting for you! And where were you? What highly important business were you too busy to see your own Queen for? Was it that bullshit in Vietnam again? To just send innocent people off to die...? I guess that's what you're good at."

"Your failure to–"

"My failure? It was your failure as a father that started this! Your failure as a husband and your failure as a King!"

"Taka I am warning you –"

"What kind of fucking King cannot protect his own wife? What kind of King gets her killed out of his own failure?"

"Taka, stop it!" Mufasa begged as the security and soldiers argued among each other. Some in favor of Ahadi, others supporting Taka's arguments. Taka ignored him and continued.

"How many more will die because of your incompetence Ahadi? What will the final price be? The lives of your sons? The lives of your every man in your country?"

"Who are you to criticize my leadership?" Ahadi raged, his grief and anger overwhelming him.

"Who are you to abuse it?"

"You are to blame for Uru's death, not me!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare! When I am King, your failure will no longer pollute the Pridelands, but until then, don't you dare to even say her name!"

"Or what Taka?" Ahadi took a threatening step forward, his brown eyes burning like fires glowing with a rage surpassed only by that which glowed in Taka's. He turned away from him with completely undisguised disgust and contempt.

"You are no son of mine. And you will never lead this country Taka!"

The freeway was suddenly silent as the bickering and grieving people all turned in surprise at this shocking turn of events. The air was still, waiting for Taka's answer. Then Taka gave his answer. The answer he gave changed the course of the Pridelander History for millennia.

"You are wrong. On both accounts. If you are so confident of yourself and abilities...And you think I can't threaten you. You are _so _wrong...Coward." Taka snarled at Ahadi, who only growled in response.

"What did you just call me?"

"_Coward._"

"How dare you have the balls to -"

"THEN FIGHT ME COWARD!"

As if on cue, a bird of prey somewhere above them gave a screech. It echoed throughout the silent freeway as the two men, father and son faced each other over the corpse of the one dearest to them. Mufasa looked in shock at his father and brother. Sarafina wept quietly to herself, and Sarabi leaned against Mufasa for support. Zira could only look at her friend in horror as he stood there, fully prepared to murder his father. Taka was shaking in anger, his eye's filled with hate as he faced his father.

"I no longer recognize you as King, nor as my Father. I claim what is my birthright and I _will _kill the man responsible for my mother's death. I will see you dead for this _Ahadi Oathbreaker!"_

Ahadi sighed angrily.

"Fine. Anytime, anywhere."

* * *

**How was it? Sad enough? Readers of the original Judgement will understand what is coming. This is the start of a chain reaction of nasty events. If anyone found the comments said last chapter to be racist, no offense was intended I was going for '60s realism rather than speaking my own opinions. **

**Who can guess who the crazy rich miner that bought the GT-500 was?**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	8. The Divide

**This time, I have an excuse for the delay. My computer was being a c^#t and drove me to the point of insanity. DrKill8000 correctly guesses (him or Haradion, whom I will never find out) that the 'crazy old rich miner' was Uncle Max from The Lion King 1 1/2. And he in turn passed the car onto Timon, and Timon onto Simba, and Simba onto Kovu...Actually, I never did humanize 1 1/2...Who'd like to see that?**

**Vitani825: I know. Trust me, it gets worse. **

**Scarstorm2000: They do see that, but both of them still played a part in Uru's death. Had they done things differently, things would be different.**

**Carrie Wolfe: You got Daddy issues you call old JJZ-109 and he'll sort him out.**

**Dr Kill 8000: You did well. Uncle Max was indeed the first owner of The Royal Interceptor. Cheers BTW:**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7. THE DIVIDE**

"You are wrong. On both Accounts. You are so confident of yourself and abilities...And you think I can't threaten you. You are _so _wrong...Coward." Taka snarled at Ahadi, who only growled in response.

"What did you just call me?"

"_Coward._"

"How dare you have the balls to -"

"THEN FIGHT ME COWARD!"

As if on cue, a bird of prey somewhere above them gave a screech. It echoed throughout the silent freeway as the two men, father and son faced each other over the corpse of the one dearest to them. Mufasa looked in shock at his father and brother. Sarafina wept quietly to herself, and Sarabi leaned against Mufasa for support. Zira could only look at her friend in horror as he stood there, fully prepared to murder his father. Taka was shaking in anger, his eye's filled with hate as he faced his father.

"I no longer recognize you as King, nor as my Father. I claim what is my birthright and I _will _kill the man responsible for my mother's death. I will see you dead for this _Ahadi Oathbreaker!"_

Ahadi sighed angrily.

"Fine. Anytime, anywhere."

"What are you doing?" Kivuli asked him from his left, and Scar looked at hi in surprise.

"You'd plunge the whole of the Pridelands into anarchy, just to get a sense of justice? Not even justice, revenge! You'd really do that? Even at that young?"

"Is that a trick question?" Scar asked, his eyes fixed on the scene before him. Kivuli only sighed.

Meanwhile, Ahadi stalked over to Taka aggressively and cracked his knuckles. Many of the police officers and soldiers stepped back in fear. This was a new side to Ahadi that few had ever seen before. He stopped not even an inch in front of Taka's face and frowned. Taka to his credit didn't even flinch from the man who was almost a foot taller than him and much bulkier.

"Then how 'bout right here, right now eh? Who do you reckon you are challenging me? Do you have a death wish? You're an adolescent punk." Ahadi snarled. Several of the bystanders murmured amongst themselves at the unusual display from their normally wise Commander in Chief. Some even frowned at him or shook their heads. Others muttered their support. It was as if everyone was being divided.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Taka whispered and shoved the unsuspecting Ahadi back.

Ahadi gritted his teeth in disgust at his son and shoved him back, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and curling his fingers into a fist. Taka and Ahadi both raised their hands, about to strike but a powerful voice interrupted them suddenly.

"STOP THIS!" The voice roared, and both Taka and Ahadi turned their heads to see Mufasa standing before them. He had taken his hat off, and walked over to them both aggressively.

He peeled Ahadi's hand off Taka's shirt and shoved them both back away from each other.

"Jesus Christ I can't fucking believe you both! Uru is dead, and before she is even buried you start blaming each other! Both of you played a part in her death, but none more so than the East Side mobsters who were the ones who actually killed her. And screw you both for attacking each other on her graveside. Isn't that just a _bit _disrespectful? You can blame the shit of each other later, but for now, we honor the dead." Ahadi and Taka turned back towards each other, daring the other to speak first. Finally, Ahadi did.

He walked away from Taka and straightened his shirt, before addressing all the bystanders, Royal Admin, Police and soldiers; spreading his arms out as he did so.

"Let this be known throughout the country: Taka has challenged my strength, ability and very ability to lead before all of you. He made his intentions clear; that he would rather see the country thrust into anarchy than see me continue in power. I won't be called a coward...ever, nor let people think I am too weak to fight. And I certainly won't hand him power on a silver platter. So I accept his little fight. Let everyone come and watch it, so we see who the real weak one is..."

Taka raised an eyebrow.

"Let everyone come? This isn't some knockout championship _father._" Taka protested.

"Afraid are we? I cannot see why people wouldn't treat it like one."

"Afraid? Fuck no. Its just that in boxing championships, the fight is to a knockout or fifteen rounds...This one will be to the _death._" Taka raised the stakes even higher.

A host of gasps broke out from all those watching the confrontation. Ahadi ignored all those trying to protest and nodded.

"So be it...Mortal combat it is then." Ahadi agreed.

There were no gasps this time, just stunned silence. People exchanged glances, not of disgust like before, but of pure fear. Someone in the royal family had just been killed, and one other was guaranteed to.

"No guns." Taka made the condition.

"No guns then...but other than that, _no rules._" Ahadi sneered, and Taka smiled wickedly.

"Fine. Then I'll see you in hell." Taka remarked, making Ahadi growl at his opponents lack of fear.

Ahadi then walked right up to him again and pulled him close.

"You wanted a time and place...you've got one. Roof of the palace, at oh four hundred. Be there." Ahadi whispered.

"No problem old man." Taka hissed back.

Ahadi then stormed over to palace manager Carmen Jones, who has a tear sliding down her face. Two of her best friends were going to fight; and one would die.

"Spread the message to all members of the Palace admin. And notify the media of Uru's death...and her _true killer._" Ahadi ordered her and she nodded, frightened.

"Right away sir..." Carmen said sadly, before looking at Taka one last time. She then proceeded towards a Royal Security car; heading back to the palace.

Scar saw that the young Taka was there, two women beside him; Zira and Sarafina. They were both looking at him, or rather at Taka.

"Taka...please...stop this." Sarafina begged, through sobs.

"I can't. Ahadi has already accepted the challenge, and I can't back out even if I wanted to."

"But this...It's wrong Taka! This...is beyond you. Look at the size of him Taka! And no rules? He'll kill you! Go to him now, apologize to him sincerely and beg him for forgiveness. If you tell him it was the grief talking rather than your true person, then he'll understand! And everything will go back to the way it was."

"Back to the way it was? My mother is dead Sarafina! How can things go back to the way they were? And he was responsible. Chances are that if I show up at Uru's funeral he'll shoot me. I will not 'beg' that Tyrant for anything." Taka snarled.

Sarafina desperately looked to Zira for assistance.

"Tell him Zira! He can't fight his own father." Zira also seemed concerned for Taka, but seeing the anger that the last suggestion had induced, she tried a different tactic.

"There are other ways of breaking him down...Not all of them require brute strength." Zira suggested with an evil glint in her eyes.

"That sounds dangerously close to treason Zira...Taka, remember that this is your father we are talking about here. Not just the King, your dad! Taka please...you are going down a path I can't follow..." Sarafina pleaded, tears still visible in her eyes.

"How can it be treason if I, like Taka, no longer recognize Ahadi as King? Taka this pointless show of strength doesn't need to happen! There are others in the country who feel the same way. Ahadi is respected certainly, and possibly feared, but as a king, he is not loved... His many political failures and policies have made him unpopular. The unemployment and civil rights, I'm not going to even mention that mess in Vietnam... Many among us also blame him for your mother's death. They will support you as I do if you proceed with this fight. But if not..."

"I don't want to start a rebellion Zira. I will overthrow him and take his place without anyone else getting involved." Taka finally said something. Sarafina's jaw was still hanging open, and she was shaking her head at what she was hearing.

"Taka, even if you survive this fight, no one will ever look at you the same way. You'll practically be a national outcast. He is your father for the love of Christ! Just stop this madness now before its too late!" She wanted to continue, but stopped, as if realizing she had gone too far.

"MADNESS! Madness to stand up to a Tyrant King? A murderer who betrays and kills his own wife as if he had done it himself! You call it madness? No...Not madness" He leaned close to Sarafina. His breath was heavy, and his eyes burned with hate.

"I will face Ahadi in front of everyone. I will defeat him in combat, whether that be a clean or dirty kill. And then I will kill every person who follows him..." Taka whispered evilly.

Sarafina looked at him, with fear in her eyes. She backtracked away from him in denial to what she was seeing.

"What is this?" She breathed, looking at her friend in horror.

"What's happened to you? This isn't the Taka I remember..."

Zira on the other hand seemed captivated by the whole ordeal, and was looking at Taka, not with fear but with admiration. She liked where he was going.

"Taka...I will follow you to the edge of the earth and beyond if need. If you feel you need to fight your father, I will be supportive of you. No matter what." Taka nodded at Zira, and then they both turned to face Sarafina.

She just stared at Taka blankly.

"You were my friend Taka...But now you're scaring me. The way you're going...it will lead you to ruin..." She muttered to him.

"Listen to me carefully Taka. Killing Ahadi won't get you any peace."

Taka looked at her, sorrow on his face.

"Peace was never an option. Please Sarafina. I can't do this without you. I need you by my side."

Sarafina backed away. Tears fell down her eyes onto the ground below.

"I will not follow you down this road. Not to murder. And not the torment it will bring you because believe me, it will only screw you up even more. I can only beg you once more – Don't do this. Don't become the very thing you hate." Taka eyes narrowed. He seemed ignorant to her begging, and just got straight to the point.

"Are you with me Sarafina? Yes or No?"

"I won't watch you kill yourself. I won't watch you're turning into! You were the best of us Taka! I love you too much to follow you."

"Stop with the emotional bullshit Sarafina! Will you support me? Will you help me kill the king?"

Sarafina slowly shook her head.

"I love you too much...my friend...No. I won't follow you."

Taka seemed stunned by this, despite all she had been saying. He seemed to stare blankly at her for a moment before he finally snapped out of it and scowled.

"Then go! Get out of my sight!"

"Taka, I am sorry..."

"Enough!"

"If I could have it any other -"

"Go!"

"Taka please, I beg you..."

"Beg me? What are you begging me for? Is it enough for you to betray me and support the man responsible for the death of my Mum!"

"Taka stop!" She was now crying her eyes out.

"Why? Fuck off! Show some spine! Are you a woman or a mouse?" Taka snarled at the quivering heap before him.

"Taka please! _You're breaking my heart!_" The pain in her voice was beyond measure. Even the tears that Taka shed when Uru died were nothing in comparison. How could she pretend to feel so much pain and stab him in the back at the same time?

Taka's lip trembled in rage.

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" He thundered and backhanded her across the face in pure rage. Sarafina was knocked down to the ground with the impact.

Even Zira was stunned by Taka's reaction.

Trembling, she stood up and turned to leave; still sniffling, then stopped as if she realized something. She whispered something to herself, and the apparitions of Kivuli and Ammit leaned in so they could hear. Scar didn't need to. She knew what she had said.

"I found 'that man' a long time ago Taka. And I was fully prepared to be joined to him for life. I would have given my life for him... And I could have braved any hell and any torture instead of seeing him become so twisted. You asked me once If I would always be such a good friend. I told you 'As long as we both live. I promise you that.' But you're not the man I made that promise to anymore Taka."

Weeping again, she fled the enraged Taka, the seeds of darkness growing in him, becoming far too much for even her to bear. She ran, and unknowingly passed through the chest of the apparition of Scar.

After seeing her off, Zira turned to Taka.

"If anything goes to the shit...You can count on me."

"This isn't your problem Zira. Don't...no matter what...Interfere. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Let's hit the road then. I've still got to return that car I borrowed. I also have a mother to avenge...and a father to kill."

The two casually and silently jumped into the GT-500 that Taka had used, and headed back towards the dealership. The only sounds was the heartbreaking cries of Sarafina and Ammit's echoing laughter. And it was carrying a familiar and terrible tone:

Madness.

Insanity.

* * *

**How we going? Shit gets intense next chapter (Yes I have a dirty mouth, but hey...Im Australian) I will also be including some extended sequences after that. **

**By the way...I have opened a new Poll on my profile page. Vote for your favorite Villain from the MHV series!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**

**__**_Seriously, have a nice day. Otherwise you're in trouble. I will find you if you disobey me. _


	9. The Duel of the Fates

**So this is the big fight guys...One shall stand, one shall fall. This chapter was action packed and great fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Yes...there were plenty of Star Wars references in the last chapter. The original was written by Haradion, who's a real star wars nut, and to a greater extent...so am I. By the way don't forget to vote for your best villain!**

**Vitani825: They may not be absolutely necessary, but they are great character builders. Especially when they aren't used excessively. The relationship with Sarafina was sort of a 'what-if' thing.**

**Haradion: And now it has officially hit the fan.**

**Scarstorm2000: He won't be all evil initially, but the name will change soon, you are right. Tired of drama in your life? **

**Jonny2b: Yes...Quite a bit of Star Wars inspired content. But hey, you wouldn't even be able to count all the films (Or even disney films) that include references to Star Wars.**

**Carrie Wolfe: Whoa...That serious? Me and my Dad have always gotten on great. If he's abusive...you should tell someone...**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8. THE DUEL OF THE FATES**

The duel. Two men face each other across the heat of battle. Father and son torn apart by rage that they both feel. Rage and guilt. These two men, power and cunning prepare to spill each other's blood. If Taka wins then the country is his. There is no turning back. If Ahadi falls, then the country would be thrown into disarray, but if Taka falls, then those who support him will spread the word of his killer, and the country would plunge into civil war. Both of them are too blinded by anger to see this. No more screwing around, the two will fight each other with all they've got.

Taka, flanked by Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and many others who supported him silently stormed the stairs of the palace. They reached the top floor, and were stopped by Mufasa and Sarabi who waited at the doorway. They regarded Taka with solemn expressions, and Mufasa stretched an arm out to block the door from Taka.

"Taka." Mufasa spoke, without looking into Taka's eyes.

"What do you want?" Taka growled, venom practically dripping from his voice.

"Do you really want to do this? Its barbaric, and you can still turn back." Mufasa urged.

"I'm not pussying out now. Now get out the way and let me at our father."

"So this is how it goes down? Today, one way or another I'll become an orphan or an only child. So I lose two family members in the space of 24 hours. Goodbye...brother." Mufasa clearly didn't bet on Taka's survival, judging from his tone.

Sighing, he stood aside and let Taka out the hatch that led to the roof. The dawn air was chillingly cold, and condensation clouds appeared from people's mouthes whenever they breathed. The first rays of sunshine poked over the horizon, and the sky glowed a dark orange color; almost red. The sunlight protruded through scaffolding up on the roof, and left interesting series of shadows across the 'fight zone'.

The palace renovation construction site had been cleared, and someone had spray painted a circle on the new dusty concrete. Royal Admin personnel, guards and friends lined the perimeter of the ring, and Ahadi stood in the center. When he saw his approaching son, he showed no compassion. Just bitterness. His back was turned to the blood red sunrise.

"About time you showed up. I would've thought you'd have done the honorable thing and caught a plane out of here, in exile. Once again you disappoint me, my son."

The people who ringed the circle watched in total silence. Some people there Ahadi had known since he was a child, and others were highly valued people of his, even if he didn't like them. Ahadi was just of political value to them, so he couldn't die. Everyone that Taka had ever known was there, watching him; about to watch him deliver justice.

"Pleased to disappoint you..._father._" Taka spat the last word with as much hatred as an insult. Ahadi didn't respond.

"Your bullshit has come to an end." He nodded at the sunrise, which was now a crescent on the horizon.

"This is the dawn of a new era!"

"We'll see about that Taka. You have no chance in this fight." Ahadi said calmly.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your ignorance to reality is yours."

The sun rose steadily, and the wind stood still. The eyes of the whole of Europe turned to the King and Prince.

The two men stepped into the circle, one at either end. Ahadi spread his arms out, and Royal Guards removed his coat for him. He then stripped off his shirt, and tossed it to another guard. He also tossed his hat away. Once his shirt was removed, it revealed an extremely muscular body frame and a long dagger sheathed on his belt. Taka gulped.

He patted his pockets for reassurance, and sure enough there was a switchblade and knuckleduster in either one. Taka then let Zira and Banzai take of his jacket, before he too removed his shirt. He dropped it onto the ground and cracked his knuckles, before stepping forth to face Ahadi.

The two circled each other for a moment, unnerved by the cold conditions and everyone watching. It was all about killing the other man. For a split second, the earth seemed to stand still...then it happened.

The two men launched themselves at each other, and the brawl began. Ahadi swung a powerful right punch at Taka, but Taka did a skillful pirouette to left to evade it. Still in a crouched position, he used his momentum to swing a backhand at Ahadi, which he in turn ducked. Ahadi then jabbed at Taka from the left, but he used the same spinning maneuver to evade him again, to the opposite side. So far this fight had all been about counterattacks, and it was time for Taka to land the one that counted. He drew his switchblade and slashed straight at Ahadi's throat, but Ahadi anticipated it and dodged. He then landed a smashing uppercut punch into Taka's jaw, knocking him backwards.

Ahadi then spun around and crashed a glancing roundhouse kick into Taka's side, and he heard something snap; probably a rib. Taka collapsed to the ground and watched as held his side, desperately trying to get up. Instead of going for kill with his dagger, Ahadi let Taka get back to his feet, with a large welt on his side that made the women present groan in disgust. Taka just smiled.

"That was not a surprise."

"And not undeserved."

"_Ooh._ I'm going to enjoy this!" Taka hissed, before spring himself back into action again.

_**(Battle of the Heroes Theme)**_

Taka launched himself at Ahadi, using his superior agility to dodge Ahadi's next blow, and darted past, raking his blade into Ahadi's side, creating a long red slash mark. Ahadi roared in pain and anger. Taka swung another, punch, but this time Ahadi caught his fist head-butted Taka in the face, before kneeing him in the groin, making him curl forward, using the momentum from Taka lurching forward in pain, he combined it with another uppercut that hit with such power it smashed Taka's nose on impact. Taka then dizzily moved out of the way just as Ahadi drew his dagger swiftly and slashed at him.

Taka then stepped back a little, for a moment of respite. Ahadi allowed it and clapped a hand over the long gash on his side, feeling the blood pour down. The injury was hardly life threatening. Taka then shoved his hand into his other pocket and drew the knuckle-duster. Despite his broken rib screaming in protest, he charged at Ahadi and began swinging wildly. Ahadi dodged or blocked the first few blows, but it wasn't enough. Soon, Taka hit his target and delivered a bone-crunching blow to Ahadi's jaw, making him stumble backwards a little. Then Taka landed his second punch into the stomach, and Ahadi doubled over in pain, which was enhanced by the metal knuckle-duster.

Taka rose his fist one more time, about to land a knockout punch, but before he could strike Ahadi drew his knife again and he was forced to evade another slash. Ahadi then forced it down upon him from above, and Taka held his arm back with all his strength, and their arms trembled under the force. Taka then let go and ducked swiftly. They both then circled each other.

The difference in their fighting styles were now apparent, Taka relied on his speed and agility while Ahadi resorted to his brute strength and power. Ahadi's blood dripped all over the concrete staining it. The blood red was now both below them on the floor and up in the sky. The wound Ahadi had sustained was shallow, and didn't hinder him in the least. Furthermore he still had plenty of fight left in him, unlike Taka who was panting and his wounds slowed his down dramatically. Taka was just a boy. The weight of the unbalance showed, Taka was tiring. Dodging the blows was draining Taka of his energy, but Ahadi just took all the damage Taka dealt and replied with blows of twice the power.

Ahadi slashed at Taka with the dagger, and Taka's fatigue started to show as he backtracked. He tried a counterattack, but Ahadi simply caught his fist and forced his arm out of the way, leaving his body vulnerable to knife attack. He then plunged his dagger down into Taka's upper right chest, towards his shoulder. Blood poured from the wound, and Taka howled in pain.

_**(Battle of the Heroes)**_

"This ends now." Ahadi then withdrew the knife, and let Taka fall the floor, thinking he had succeeded.

He then turned to his supporters and smiled triumphantly, thinking Taka had been killed by the stab.

"No...you...DON'T!" Taka panted and suddenly swept Ahadi's feet out from underneath him with his leg.

Some of Taka's supporters gave a low cheer at his courage and persistence.

Ahadi may be panting and tired now, but the injuries Taka sustained were horrific. Ahadi gave a victorious shout as they lunged at each other again, slashing at each other with their blades, aiming for the eyes. It was now a full-blown knife fight. Taka's actions became weaker and weaker, and his reaction time became slower. It didn't take long for Ahadi to find a breakthrough.

He knocked Taka's hands upwards and stabbed the knife down into his thigh. Taka screamed out, and his cries became even more intense as Ahadi pulled the weapon through his flesh, making a very deep gash. He then let the knife remain in Taka, and stormed out of the ring. All the shocked bystanders moved out of his way as he did so.

Taka clutched his mutilated leg; his vision swimming. He looked in horror at his disgusting wound, and was too afraid to remove the blade as he might trigger some blood rush. He looked up at his father; or the rage and monstrosity he had become. Ahadi snatched an empty glass bottle of Coke left by a renovation worker, and smashed it down onto his own hand, breaking the glass. Taka desperately tried to get up as Ahadi made the final swipe at his son's head.

"_And so it ends."_

The blow took Taka across the face. It felt as if all the tiny shards of glass were flames. It burned like fire. As if the whole sun had been squeezed, crushed and pressurized down to the size of a walnut and pressed against his eye. Burning, searing. He could almost smell the incinerating flesh.

He screamed into the sky. At the darkness. Night was fast approaching. He screamed at the stars. At the so-called 'God' who had let his mother die. The silent tormentor above him.

Another blow to the back of his head brought him crashing down to the concrete again. One eye was mutilated, the other peered through a mess of blood and skin at Ahadi before him, his tanned skin streaked in blood, his forehead and black hair running in sweat. His eyes, the color of flames burned as he beheld his son. Unforgiving. Ruthless.

He leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Here on the Palace, before the whole country and beneath the heavens. Every single man that has ever lived has seen you shame. Your failure. People of wickedness like yours scream down from hell, now...go join them."

Ahadi yanked the knife out of Taka's leg, and Taka was too exhausted to even wince. His whole body was alight with pain and despair. The knife gleamed like a bloodstained mirror in the early sunlight, and Ahadi held it up, about to put Taka out of his misery.

"This the end..." Taka murmured. A strange peace came over him as he looked death in the face. The end at last.

"ENOUGH!" A loud female voice commanded. Zira was the one who had spoken. The young woman forwards into the circle to face Ahadi. He turned in surprise and anger.

"What is this?"

"Don't. He had been beaten. Enough people in a Royal position have been killed today." The bystanders gasped at her boldness.

"This isn't your affair woman." His eyes narrowed. "I know your face. Zira. You were his friend from when you were kids."

"Don't you dare hurt my prince..." She growled at Ahadi. He seemed taken back by her aggression.

"I am the King, Zira...My word is law. I'm going to kill him. Now go rejoin your betters." Zira made no movement. "You will do as I command!"

Zira then reached into her jacket, and pulled out something that made everyone gasp. She held a .44 Magnum revolver, and pulled the hammer back as she pointed it at Ahadi.

"Looks like someone brought a gun to a knife fight. _If you touch him I WILL kill you." _Zira threatened.

Ahadi looked at this display of loyalty from Zira. The sun was up in the sky now, and the sky had turned from red to blue.

"Fool." He hissed and marched over to Zira, who didn't seem to have it in her to pull the trigger. He snatched the gun away from her and walked back over to Taka.

Turning his back to the stunned Zira, dismissing her as a threat, he leveled the gun at Taka's head. This time Taka knew there was no delay. No pause. This was the end.

"Rest in peace." Ahadi spoke.

That was all, and his finger pulled back the trigger.

"NO!"

_BANG!_

A body all of a sudden bumped Taka out of the way, and the bullet struck someone, but not its intended target. The bullet skimmed Zira's ear, and ripped away a large part of it with its flight. Zira howled in agony and several members of the bystanders cried out in alarm as Ahadi looked in anger at the interference.

"Stop this madness. NOW!" Mufasa thundered from the sidelines. He then stepped into the ring and placed himself between Ahadi and the wounded people.

"Will you shoot me as well dad?" Ahadi looked back at his son in shock.

"My son..."

"What about Sarabi? Will you kill her once my body is down with a bullet hole in it?"

"I would rather die that hurt you."

"Didn't you say the same about Taka once?" Mufasa pointed out.

Ahadi froze in shock, understanding coming into his face.

"My son..."

"Taka challenged you to a fight. That fight is over. You've won...now leave it be." Mufasa ordered him.

"NO! He will die for what he's done."

"Then when will it end? Will you shoot Zira too? Because she has supported Him? And what of Sarabi and I? What if we chose to aid our friends? Then there are Zira's, Sarafina's, and Sarabi's families who will go against king and country to defend their loved ones? And what about all those other people who have supported Taka over your rule? That's a shit load of people! Will you kill them too, just to satisfy your lust for revenge? Murder those who disagree with your rule? Will you lead this country with an iron fist? Proclaim yourself Dictator? King of a barren country? _Let it go Father. Let it end here."_

Ahadi looked at his son, confusion, pain, and anger shifting through his face. He looked at the mangled and mutilated body of Taka, whose loud panting was interlaced with coughs of blood. He looked at Zira, defiant, standing between them, her face unflinching at the blood dripping to the floor below.

Blood...The ground was covered in it; Taka's head was drenched in it, from wounds to the side of his head and to his eye. Slowly Ahadi turned around, taking his eyes away from the sight. He loved his sons, and for an instant the old Ahadi was returned to him, his faced filled with compassion. Then it hardened. Like cold iron, he turned his eyes to Mufasa.

"I guess you make a point. Fine. Let him live. But to my eyes he is dead already. I doubt he will live to see the sunset."

Turning, he stalked away from the bystanders, and descended down the hatch; disappearing from view.

And Taka's eye closed... the one not sealed shut with blood and glass, and he saw no more. The world went black.

* * *

**So this explains a lot. Who can tell me which sequence in which film the chapter title is inspired by? And for the bonus for the same, but where the background music came from. HINT: In the last two weeks I've really realized how awesome this series was, and am ****getting back into it.**

**Vote for best villain!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	10. The Dreams

**Chapter 9 is here. A bit more of a trippy one...The original was a bit shorter so I added in some more scenes and other things to add a bit more mysterious flavor. And there will be several upcoming scenes that aren't from the original Judgement coming up; ones that I have been dying to write. By the way, who's feeling some gunfights? Something I'm notorious for but haven't put in so far. Well done to Jonn2b for correctly guessing that the music and scene were indeed inspired by _Star Wars 3._**

**Scarstorm2000: So you don't like me in the other chapters? And that friend sounds a little...you know. Well, glad I'm not in her position. Just fight strong :)**

**Haradion: Yeah, that piece is probably my favorite from the whole series. I got my granddads parrot to whistle it. And it was fitting. Hopefully that wouldn't be considered as plagiarism?**

**Scbenson2001: They lived happily ever after. The End.  
**

**Jonny2b: Yeah, I saw a lot of those references in the original, and kept them, as well as adding a few more that fitted the theme. But I must say, in this story, Anakin Skywalker and Scar are two very similar villains and two of my favorite baddies of all time. As for your question, you'll see...**

**Carrie Wolfe: Jesus Christ...If you don't mind me asking how old were you at that point? No offense, Your dad sounds like an asshole. Anyway, as for your question, it didn't so much make an actual hole, the bullet just skimmed her ear and took a small chunk of it with it. You know what's weird? You have the only name here that doesn't get underlined in 'incorrect' red when I type up my AN.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9. THE DREAMS**

"Don't show me anymore..." Scar begged to the two beside him. "We know what happens now..."

"No we do not..." Ammit turned to him, curiosity across his face.

"Not in the way you seem to... What are you hiding Scar? I'm getting a weird feeling about you..." Ammit snarled from beside him, his shadow enlarging itself as if feeding off the pain and fear around him. He nodded in satisfaction as he took the scene before him in. He turned to Scar smiling wickedly, his eyes boring into his skull as if they could rip his thoughts from his very mind. Scar shuddered, but didn't blink. He stared back into the evil eyes of emerald green before him.

"Why don't you want to see this again? You love this day. This memory... you know each and every grain of sand in it... You remember every little bit of it, and love it as much as you would a wife. This memory of this day is precious to you. Why don't you want to see it? It defines you, sculpts you and molded you into who you are. Who you were. And who you became..." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the mutilated body of Taka before them.

"Oh..." He grinned. "There's something else isn't there? Deeper... beneath the surface..." His eyes flashed and the shadows surrounding hid body leapt up like flames. The world seemed to dim and blur into darkness, so that all that was visible were the bright green eyes of Ammit, and the body of Taka before them...

"Fuck off..." Scar muttered. A deep sensation had begun in his head, a kind of gnawing in his skull. Ammit gave no sign he had heard. He had shut his eyes now, and was listening to the silence strangely. Listening to the thoughts Scar had. Tasting it. The gnawing sensation continued, and amplified.

"Ah..." Ammit's voice echoed around him... and inside him.

"There is its heart... You surprise me... There is _fear _in you. Terror .You aren't scared of these memories... or of me... Not really... You're afraid of what we represent... You really do fear this day and its memory. You hate seeing it before you... You despise it with your very being. And it's killing you... Ha! You truly are terrified of these visions – all of them... And why? Because you haven't forgotten them! You've buried them deep beneath your consciousness. And soon we are going to see why..."

"Get the hell out of my head!"

"Ah ha ha!" Ammit laughed at Scars pain and discomfort. Kivuli snarled at Ammit, and yanked him over by his faded black jacket..

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Kivuli seemed disgusted by Ammit's behavior. Ammit sighed loudly.

"I don't think so. Not this time. He can _relive_ these memories – lets turn it up a notch or two..."

And suddenly, Scar was seeing things through the eyes of Taka; in a first person perspective rather than watching from a distance. And all of a sudden, his senses kicked in, as if he was mortally wounded _again._ He felt the blinding pain of the injuries. His ribs were shattered and broken, his leg artery punctured, his eye mauled. Taka screamed and Scar screamed. Prince and Tyrant, one and the same.

"ARRRRAGH!" Taka bellowed; his injuries horrific. He couldn't see anymore. His eyes either injured or covered in dried blood or glass.

He felt the sensation of being carried. Tender hands tried to move his mangled body as gently as possible. But each inch he was moved his body was set alight with new waves of agony. Voices echoed around his head.

"...he survive? I don't know..."

"...body is broken...God help him..."

"How could his own father do this..."

"...got what he deserved."

"Uru would be ashamed..."

He continued to scream for what seemed like an eternity. Ages on end. He screamed at the endless torment. He felt something cool press against his head. Water from a tap, drenched in a cloth, and squeezed out over him. Time passed, and he lost all focus, all thought drained from him. There was only the steady pain. The one constant in his life now.

"Don't die on me...Will he live?"

"I can't do this...He needs proper medical attention fast...Otherwise he will die. I still think he will die anyway...I am sorry."

"No! No he can't! I won't let him!"

The voices fades, and he lost consciousness again. He didn't now how long he remained in that state, but he became aware of another voice...

"Hold on Taka. Pull through this. You are strong. Stronger than your brother. You have to become the leader you were born to be...The Doc is waiting for you. Don't fall into the abyss! Rise!"

And he faded through thought and time again. His sense of time was completely destroyed.

"_Kuamsha imeanguka moja... Hebu moyo wako ...Kumpiga mara moja... Zaidi. Inuka Tena... Damu na mwili... Mzima_... **Moja Kovu**..._." _Repeated over and over again and again. The same chant. Inuka Tena... Rise again...

Light poured into his vision, and the darkness mostly dissipated. He was standing in a completely dark room, and all around him were television screens, each playing the events of the last twenty-four hours, and Taka shielded his eyes. The chant continued on in the background. Soon, he had to look at the screens. Just to see Uru one more time. But each time the event replayed itself, it always had the same ending, as if taunting Taka that was reality.

Soon the screens all fizzled out, and switched back on so that they all formed one image together...The face of Ahadi. Taka screamed in anguish. Ahadi was all around him. The wall of TVs in front of him then burst into smoke, revealing a long pathway through the darkness, which also comprised of TV screens. The light from the screens illuminated the pathway. As Taka progressed along the screens, it felt as if he was walking on clouds rather than glass screens.

As he went, dioramas flickered to life next to him. There was a figure of Taka hugging his mother, but it fizzled like static, and the image changed from Uru to Ahadi, then from Ahadi to Mufasa, and then to several other people that had been with him along the way.

The diorama then faded and a new one replaced it, one of the burning Cadillac with a figure next to it, and the figure alternated between persons. It then exploded into white mist, and a new scene in front of Taka took shape. It was the construction site on the roof of the palace, and a slow paced, soft version of Battle of the Heroes played as the figures of Ahadi and Taka fighting alternated between people again, and at one point it was Uru fighting Calibanov.

The next was Taka standing next to the path of TV screens, holding some ultramodern pistol to his own head. Taka (The real one) had never seen anything like it. It was matte black, with the words _Desert Eagle _engraved on the side. The figure then changed to Ahadi, then Zira, then Sarafina and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. A ghostly voice hissed like a snake as Taka stopped to observe the figure.

"_Do it...Pull the trigger!"_

Taka gasped and looked away from the fading figure and kept progressing along the never ending path of TV screens through the abyss. Ahadi's voice then broke out again.

"_If it weren't for you she would still be alive!"_

"_YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"_

The path of TV screens then turned into a few steps, leading up to a huge silver platform. Ahadi stood at the top, screaming out.

"YOU HAVE BLOCKED ME FROM YOUR HEART! Now there is no savior...Nail yourself to the fucking cross and be REBORN!" The figure of Ahadi screamed from the top of the ghostly platform. Taka trembled in rage

"YOU!" Before him stood Ahadi. There was no concern in his face. No compassion for his second son. The pain had not stopped. In anything it intensified but this anger that seared through him was too strong to let the pain stop it.

"YOU! YOU KILLED ME!" The pain was increasing now. His shattered rib was no longer throbbing, and someone had administered painkillers and bandaged the area.

"DAMM YOU AHADI!" He tried to climb to his feet, to attack Ahadi and strike him with all his power. But he could barely stay upright for a few seconds before crashing painfully to the floor. His vision swam. Taka then became aware of another terrible fact. He waved his hand in front of his injured eye. Nothing.

"_Kuamsha imeanguka moja... Hebu moyo wako ...Kumpiga mara moja... Zaidi. Inuka Tena... Damu na mwili... Mzima_... Moja Kovu..._."_

"You... have blinded me..." Ahadi gave no sign of regret. No remorse. He snarled at his son.

"Get up you weak fool! Get up! I let you live– be grateful – don't disgrace yourself even more by weakening even more. Inuka Tena..." Ahadi burst into flames and disappeared, the chant still echoing around his head.

But it was too late. He collapsed again, and his head was plagued by even more dreams.

There was a fire. A great roaring inferno pouring into his eyes. Ahadi stood above him, his features distorted into demonic grotesques. The palace was all around him. His country. And it was ablaze. Mufasa and Sarabi were trapped in the flames screaming in terror as the flames licked around their limbs, their skin maimed and burnt. Sarafina was standing against him, her posture one of defiance, a battle ready stance, but her expression one of deep sorrow. She turned away from him in disgust.

Then there was Zira, and she stood facing his father.

"Too long have you destroyed your own country. No more."

Ahadi only laughed at her foolishness, and swiftly drew a pistol, sending a bullet screaming into Zira's neck. Taka tried to struggle towards her, to help her, but his body was kept paralyzed by some unforeseen force. Zira's body went limp and was sent spiraling into the air. She crashed down over the edge of the balcony of the palace. Down, down. The city burned and only skeletal structures of the skyscrapers remained, before melting into black waters. Zira's body fell into the waters and floated there. For a moment it twisted and it was Uru's body he looked at. Then she sank below the surface out of sight.

Now Ahadi was stalking towards him, twice his normal size, his black hair made of shadowy flames. His eyes like red LEDs, glinting with greed and anger.

As he stepped into the flames to confront Taka, his hair ignited, burning red with the flames that covered Prideland City. Wreathed in flame he started towards him. But it was Ahadi no longer. The flaming hair solidified into great locks of auburn hair and his brother strode towards him.

"The Crown and power of the Pridelands are mine brother... Mine!" His voice echoed a strange montage of Mufasa and Ahadi's voices infused with rage.

Taka tried to cry out as Mufasa shot him but to no avail and he was sent over the edge. Falling down, down into the dark waters below. The cold waters enveloped him and everything went silent. There was nothing. No light or sound. He could not speak. He could not move. He fought against it, struggling and at last managed to open his mouth to scream one last cry of pain and hatred. And the waters flowed into his mouth, their cold presence flowing through him, preventing him from saying a word.

Then the world went silent for a moment, before finally, noises started to rise...

The noises of the Jungle...and the faint beating of rotors...

* * *

**Noises of Jungle...Can anyone guess where? This is where I start to write what I write best...Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	11. The Rise of Scar

**Now here is the important chapter people. A drastic change of setting and character. Also in this chapter, I have included my first musical piece. It is the 60s/Vietnam classic 'Fortunate Son' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. I will also include more songs in the Vietnam War sequences. **

**Scarstorm2000: Oh...I see. But he had to be right? Otherwise we would have now story...I wouldn't bother myself with that friend of yours. If she's being a bitch, then don't give her what she wants. Ignore and neglect her.**

**Guest (That I'm assuming is Carrie Wolfe): Wow...Might I just ask what started that? Sorry about all the personal questions, its just that sounds like some serious shit. Thanks :)**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10. THE RISE OF SCAR**

He awoke screaming.

And at once, several sets of eyes turned to him. They burst into chatter.

"Whoa, he's awake!"

"Don't try to move!"

"Taka!"

His friends were there, all but one. Zira, Sarafina, Sarabi and another doctor crowded around him. His memories had returned. He recalled the fight. He thought back to him fighting his father - trying his best to end the life of that 'tyrant'. And he had failed. He had fallen into the void, and nearly died. He looked at those around him, and the doctor.

"Ahadi..." He moaned.

The others exchanged glances at the mention of the name. Hope sprung up in him.

"Is he alive."

"Yeah, he's alive." Zira explained. "You did quite a bit of work on him though. It was a close call. If his wounds become infected he may die, but as of now..."

"NOOO!" Taka cried out. He had failed. He hadn't imagines his father's face in those weird dreams. The others flinched at his aggression. Taka got a hold of himself and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"And what's up with me?"

"There was no treating you Taka, we had to get Rafiki and his best doctors. You owe him your life. He had you in intensive care for a week, and even when you got shipped off, he still cared for you on all the ship and helicopter rides..."

"Wait what? Where am I?" Taka asked, alarmed.

"Medical science and prayer bound together..._Inuka Tena Moja Kovu_..." Sarabi's eyes widened in surprise.

Taka gave a mad laugh.

"I heard them in my sleep as he worked he did his black magic..."

"Impossible." She shook her head. "You were gone. We thought we lost you...there was barely any pulse, and hardly any heartbeat..."

"What can I say? I'm hard to get rid of." He stared at the women and the doctor in the room.

There was a long moment of awkward silence, and nobody made eye contact with another. The doctor then clapped his hands together and spoke, snapping everyone out of it.

"Okay...I think he has had enough visitors for one day. I am going to have to ask for everyone to leave." The doctor told them, his German accent strong.

Everyone compliantly left the room - or whatever it was. The ceiling appeared to be made of green canvas or some other material. It wasn't solid, and it gently swayed in the breeze.

Taka turned his head and watched everyone leave...through a tent entrance? It only just dawned on Taka he was in a huge tent. He painfully sat up and looked at his doctor. He was in a P.R.M.C uniform, and had a medic armband. The doctor had short blondish-grey hair and bright blue eyes. Taka studied him. So was this one of his saviors?

"Vould you mind telling me your name? I never found out. In all the documents I referred to you as 'Scar' because of the wounds on your eye." The Doctor said and Taka nodded.

_Scar..._

"Taka. My name's Taka Taylor." Taka said without specifying what his position was. "What about you Doc? What's your name?"

"Heckler. Doctor Lukas Heckler." The doctor smiled at him. Taka nodded his thanks.

"It is your Doctor Rafiki you should thank though. He saved your life. I am only zee medic in your platoon assigned to taking care of you, once you arrived here zat is." Lukas explained to him.

"Doctor...Where am I?" Taka questioned him.

"Uh..." The doctor scratched his head, unsure of whether to answer or not.

"Zis may come as a shock to you..." Lukas said, biting his lip to you.

"Where!" Taka insisted.

Lukas' face then lit up, like he had an idea. He didn't feel like explaining it, so he just grabbed his radio from a nearby table and turned the volume up on full.

"_Gooood Mooornnning VIETNAM! Nice and hot outside today, a top of 38 degrees Celsius probably a 1,000 percent humidity! A slight chance of grenades and RPGs, but expected to clear up later when Sierra Company takes Hill 29! That's right folks, we're advancing. Also in the news today, King Ahadi has just deployed all of the East Side regiments to the front lines controversially, so keep your hands on your wallets folks! You don't wanna lose 'em. They're watching you, I'm watching you, and Charlie's watching you. Playing next is Fortunate Son by CCR on top hits of 1969."_

Taka's jaw dropped. It all made sense now. Outside he heard the chirping of exotic birds, and more sounds of the jungle. He could also hear the distinctive beating of the UH-1's rotors somewhere in the distance, and it was getting louder and louder now.

Ahadi couldn't kill him, so he sent him somewhere he would be killed. On his traditional 'Royal Military Service'.

He had been deployed to Vietnam.

Taka's face was a mixture of surprise, anger and terror.

"I...I'm in Viet-" Lukas cut Taka off.

"Ja, that is correct."

Taka painfully swung his legs over the side of the bed and Lukas rushed to his aid. Taka didn't care about the pain or what the stupid Doctor's recommendation was. He just needed some questions to be answered. Doctor Lukas Heckler helped the sore and wounded Taka to his feet and handed him a crutch and eye patch. Taka wasn't in the mood for bullshit so he complied with all of Lukas' requests. He then hobbled over to the door, his arm still in a sling, his leg in a cast, and a patch over his right eye.

The beating of the rotors was incredibly loud now, and he looked up into the sky to see three P.R.M.C UH-1 choppers buzzing over to his area. Taka then looked around. He was in the middle of a Prideland Marines outpost, and he noted several sweaty soldiers at work in the heat or just lazily sitting in the shade, fiddling with their weapons or having a cigarette. Taka closed and opened his eyes again, just to see if this wasn't a nightmare.

It was reality all right.

Suddenly, the loud speakers surrounding the camp thundered to life, as the song from the radio was played out loud. The soldiers cheered and/or sung along.

_**(Fortunate Son Guitar Riff)**_

A group of marines stood up from their spot under a palm tree and sung out loud; even though they noticed an agitated Taka was right next to them. They simply didn't care for him.

"_Some folks were born to wave the flag!_

_Ooh, that red, white 'n blue!"_

More soldiers around the camp clapped and joined in the song to Taka's disgust, and tossed a purple smoke marker grenade in the center of the camp.

"_And when the band plays hail to the chief..._

_Ooh they point the canon at you, Lord..."_

_It ain't me!_

_It ain't me!_

_I ain't no senator's son..._

_It ain't me!_

_It ain't me!_

_I ain't no fortunate son, no!_

Taka just stood there as the soldiers sung, frozen in shock. Meanwhile, the three UH-1C helicopters touched down in the middle of the camp; the beating of their rotors seemingly drowned out the music and singing, and Taka snapped out of his daze when he saw a familiar figure standing in the just-landed chopper. Mufasa hopped onto the ground and started over to his crippled brother.

He was covered in a mixture of mud and grime, and wore all jungle green combat gear. He also carried an M14 battle rifle. The exhausted Mufasa stopped in front of Taka and just stared, not sure if whether he should speak or not. Taka cleared his throat and broke the silence between them.

"Brother...you look like hammered shit." Taka said and Mufasa managed a smile.

"Me? Look at you! And I wouldn't be too fussed about looks if I were you...This is 'Nam baby." Mufasa growled enthusiastically and thumped a fist against his chest.

He noticed Taka didn't seem to uplifted by the action, and nodded solemnly, he had every right to be in a bad mood. The two just stood together in the whirlwind created by the choppers for a while, in total silence. Taka didn't understand why Mufasa chose to do his military service now in a time of conflict, and also he didn't understand why everyone else was here with him in the most dangerous place in the world. Taka then caught sight of another familiar face jogging towards them from across the camp. It was Zira.

As she neared them, Taka felt an odd blend of emotions. One side of him was ever so grateful to Zira for saving his life, and the other was enraged at her for breaking her promise. Frankly, Taka would rather be dead than in the condition he was and on the front lines in Vietnam.

"You. Here." He ordered Zira sharply and she stood before him. "Show me."

She knew what he was talking about, and turned her head and leaned closer. Visible in the dusty sandstorm the helicopters had created, he could see the small chunk of her ear that had been torn away by the bullet. The kill shot that was meant for him but taken by her. He growled in anger at both his father and friend.

"You promised me you wouldn't interfere no matter what! THIS WASN'T YOUR FIGHT! Now look what's happened!"

Mufasa scowled at him in annoyance. "Don't be an asshole Taka! If it weren't for her, you'd be dead. She saved your neck." _But not my eye._

"Why Zira? Why did you lie to me?" Taka carried on, unaffected at what Mufasa was saying.

"It wasn't a lie. It was a change of plan."

Taka exhaled in anger, and again they all stood there in silence. Zira looked at her watch, and spoke.

"I'm needed back at Saigon. I'll see you all this evening."

Taka didn't even pay her any attention as she left them, and headed towards one of the waiting choppers in the center of the camp. She jumped on board and it lifted off gracefully, before setting out into the skies.

"You should be a bit more grateful. She idolizes you. She saved your life just as much as Rafiki and his Doctors did. And why do you repay her like that? I know you've been through a lot..." Mufasa was cut off.

"Saved me?" Taka shook his head. "Who said I wanted to be saved? You should've just let me die. You would have if not for her! Face it, you wouldn't have done anything if she hadn't involved herself."

"Taka!" Sarabi exited another medical tent, and hurried over to them.

Taka ignored her, and just glared at his brother with hatred in his eyes. Mufasa, at seeing the frightening look, backed away a little and repositioned his hands on his M14.

"You would have been fully prepared to watch Ahadi murder me! Where were you when Uru was assassinated? Where were you when Ahadi brought about her death? Where were you when I challenged him? Where were you when I needed you?" Mufasa looked stung by the words Taka almost shouted at him.

"You should've just let me die!" Taka raged on, not intimidated by the fact that Mufasa was now battle-hardened and carried a rifle with him.

"I had no choice..."

"You had every choice! You could've made a stand, you could have chosen to fight for our mother's memory!"

"How could I have chosen which idiot to murder? My brother or my father? And this was before Mom was even buried, what would you have done if you were me?" Mufasa snapped, angry now.

"I would've fought against the father who tried to kill his own son! I would have died for him."

Mufasa went silent again, before heading off in the direction Sarabi's tent. She followed him in, leaving Taka by himself. He then felt a strange presence, and hobbled around to see Sarafina standing behind him sadly.

"Taka...You can't mean that...About wanting to die?"

"Who gives a shit if I do? I can't see how it's your business anyway, not after that lovely demonstration earlier. _'Oh Taka your breaking my Hoo'." _

Sarafina's face reddened.

"Look - I meant what I said. I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh that's rich – coming from someone who's just stabbed me in the back and refused to support my cause! If a few more of you pale excuses for women showed a bit more of Zira's attitude, then I could have taken power – As it happens your disloyalty almost got me killed!"

"What do you mean _disloyalty?_ You're not a dictator Taka, whatever Zira may think." Sarafina retorted.

"Listen to me Sarafina!"

"No! You listen to me _Private _Taka! A week ago I would have died for you! I have not left your side for more than half an hour since you lost that fight, and I flew all the way with you to this hellhole just see that you were safe, and I dumped my university degree for a job in the Coms department of the military...For _you._ For three weeks we have cared for you whilst you laid in a coma – not knowing if you were going to die any second! I never stopped praying to Christ to give you another chance at life – not for a second! Now you wake up – and are so engrossed in your own self-pity that you can't look around and see what you have! You are alive when you should be dead! You father has spared you even though you openly challenged his government! Royal Admin still wait to know if their prince is going to be okay!"

"What's the point in me living Sarafina!" Taka yelled, raising his voice above hers and the roar of chopper rotors.

"I am alive, but have lost all my rights. My mother was murdered and I am powerless to avenge her. And...I am half blind. My eye...is as dark as night."

Sarafina gaped, and looked at his eye, which was covered by an eye patch, she could see the bottom half of the fresh scar that ran down it.

"Taka..." She reached to touch his face, but he swatted her hand away angrily.

"Save the bullshit! 'Pity' won't restore what has been lost. Revenge will, and you've made it clear how you stand on that." Taka snapped.

"Taka.."

"DON'T call me that!"

Taka looked up at Sarafina with his one good eye.

"I'm Scarred. The Admin and the Media want to know what's my status? Tell them Taka is dead. You are right. I am not that man you made that promise to. He has passed on..."

"You're still alive Taka..."

"No. Taka's dead. Rafiki was right. _Inuka Tena Moja Kovu._"

"The hell does that mean?"

"Its Swahili. Rafiki repeated it to me as he prayed. _Inuka Tena Moja Kovu. Rise again scarred one._ It's blunt and to the point. I'm scarred, and let me be like that." Taka said, and turned to face Doctor Lukas Heckler, who was motioning for him to come back inside.

"What have you become?" Sarafina sniffled and shook her head.

Taka thought for a second.

"My name is Scar. Leave me as you did like before the fight. I don't want to ever see you again...or anyone else. Just let me die."

Sarafina looked at him, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I was overjoyed to find out that you survived the fight. Its such a cruel a cruel twist of fate to find out you are dead nonetheless. Goodbye...my friend."

Taka stopped and turned to her.

"Wait...Sara!"

But she didn't look back, and boarded another helicopter out of the front-line camp.

"Come back...please." Taka begged the empty air.

There was no response. She had gone.

"Sarafina! Mufasa! Zira! Sarabi! _What have I done?"_

He tried to hobble after his friends he had driven away one by one, but the pain around his body stopped him, as did the speed he moved on his crutches. He then felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Doctor Lukas Heckler right next to him. He cried out after his friends, into the air, into the Vietnamese jungle, and throughout the camp. Heckler let Taka cry onto his shoulder, and he tears from one eye, and blood from the other, slid onto Heckler's shirt.

Ammit looked at the weeping Taka - no, at the weeping _Scar _with interest.

"So this is it. Your deep dark secret history...

"Shut up."

"I don't think so Scar. You did everything you could – all that you could. You put your trust in God that all would be well and he failed you. You died in battle."

"Enough..."

"But that's not all is it? You found yourself unable to defeat Ahadi, so you turned to the ones you could hurt. The Eternal Loyalist. Ever seeking to please and ever looking for your approval. She who did more than any other for you and risked death at the hands of your father to save your worthless life. A life you didn't even want to be saved. She shed much blood for you over the years. She gave everything to you – even her sanity in the end. Do you know that?"

"Watch it asshole."

"The Traitor Brother. Who should have been at your side found his heart wrecked by indecision, even though you know you would not have hesitated to go to his aid in his position. Yes he hurt him dearly – but you paid him back in kind for that betrayal didn't you? With a betrayal of your own. You always did like outdoing each other. He never stopped trusting you though. Never stopped hoping you would help guide his son to be a better king then he ever was."

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"The Healer, who tended your wounds and assisted Rafiki. He saved your life and was there for you over the conflict. He became more of a father to you than Ahadi ever was. You defy him. And in the end, you turn his very son into a psychopathic murderer..."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"Then there is Sarafina. Oh no. Let's not forget her. The Truest. She never lost faith in you, you know. Even during your regime, she quelled the rising mutiny in the desperate hope Taka would return and restore your sanity. In another life you could have been together! That was never to be though – oh no. She blamed herself for your disastrous rule. She thought that if she had sided with you before that fateful fight that things would have been different. If she had stuck with you to the very end. Do you know how long that tortured her?"

"STOP!"

"But that's the truth though isn't Taka. You do know. All your life you've known how you hurt these closest few to you. Your best friends. And you can see yourself there acknowledging this for the first time in your life. No too long from now, that man over there will rise, banishing all thoughts of guilt and remorse from his heart and become a killer – a Tyrant. But in this memory – This sacred memory to fear to see – You let yourself feel guilt for driving away your friends." Ammit carried on, realizing he was achieving what he wanted to.

"That has to be the funniest thing anyone has shown me in a thousand years."

Scar whirled around, and drew his Desert Eagle pistol and leveled it at Ammit's face. _BANG! _Surprisingly the shot connected, taking him by surprise, and with a loud _splat_, Ammit's head lurched backward with a bullet hole in it.

"You should have stopped when you had the chance demon!"

Ammit's eyes looked up at him from an odd angle. Then the jaw moved.

"Oh Now you've done it."

Scar looked in amazement as the bullet popped out of Ammit's forehead and the wound sealed up. He then rose up off the floor.

"That's better." He rubbed his head. "Try to keep a better hold on your temper. Aren't you going to say anything? Have a go at him for trying to defy what must be done?"

Kivuli shrugged.

"Actually, I feel for the poor bastard on this one. Your passion for cruelty never ceases to amaze me. Remember the point of this judgement is to see if he can avoid eternal damnation – not put him though it..."

"Can't see the difference." Scar muttered, still shaken at the experience.

"So this was your rising... Your rebirth and your death? Did have your distorted lust for power at this point?"

Scar shrugged.

"At this point all I wanted to do was to make Ahadi pay. I had no plan, no personal desire for power. I didn't really want the control – I just wanted it because Ahadi said I couldn't have it. I wanted to tear down everything he raised up. To take everything he owned. The leadership was a means to an end."

"That changed though didn't it? It became about the country."

"Oh yeah. That changed."

"Let's see another Memory then. After you healed."

* * *

**Ooh I wonder who Lukas is the father of? And why he is there? Anyway, we have hit 50 reviews! A half century in 10 chapters ain't bad I reckon. Let's keep the momentum going.**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	12. The Call of Vietnam

**Yep, this time the delay was my screwup. I did the extra chapter for my Star Wars parody instead of completing this one, and normally I alternate. I forgot what I was up to. This chapter we get to know more about some of the guys at the Vietnam outpost, and you may notice some links to the original trilogy or even some similarities in personality. Next chapter the hunt starts.**

**Jonny2b: No, he only views the past from afar or from a first person view.**

**Carrie Wolfe: Okay. That doesn't sound fun...Sorry if you didn't want to talk about it. Anyway, most of the songs coming up will be ones from the Vietnam era.**

**Scarstorm2000: *Lukas Heckler. Trust me, this guy's harmless. I wouldn't take my advice if I were you...I ain't no Dr. Phil. I just got a low tolerance for bullshit...and a short temper.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11. THE CALL OF VIETNAM**

Once more the white mist that preceded the visions and memories engulfed the three. Scar, eager to move on from recent events moved forward to get a closer look at the place where the memory would take place. No change there. It was Camp Seo Viet from before where he had been deployed as a _Private _on his supposed 'service'. As he expected, he located his former self with ease. By now it was almost as if he was drawn to him. Younger Scar lay on a stretcher inside a tent, and surprisingly, he was not alone. Doctor Lukas Heckler was with him. He had a pair of tweezers in his hands, and a plate full of tiny shards of glass and blood. He was picking through the open wounds on Scar's neck and face, removing any tiny shards of glass that remained with his tweezers.

"Zis piece missed your jugular by less than a millimeter...don't move!" Lukas hissed through clenched teeth as he worked.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Scar groaned as he worked.

"Do not fear Taka...I have steady hands." Lukas assured him.

"There we are...almost done. One more thing..." Lukas produced a small silver flask of whiskey and held it over Taka's face. He slowly sprinkled it over the open wounds.

Taka winced in pain and clenched his teeth together.

"Relax. It will disinfect the wounds." Lukas said and Taka nodded, his one good eye watering.

Lukas sat at his bedside for a moment, waiting for Taka to recover from the stinging pain of the whiskey. He took a sip as he waited and offered the flask to Taka, who accepted and took a gulp. The liquid burned his throat, and he coughed. Lukas chuckled and little and helped pull him up to sit up straight.

"So...you never told me why you wanted to change your name to Scar. That name was just temporary until I found out your real one." Lukas reminded him.

"I told you Doc. _Taka _died when I got this Scar in the fight with Ahadi...before he deployed me. That little codename you chose happened to be real fitting." Scar explained and tried to refrain from touching his face.

"I take it you don't like you father then?" Scar nodded at Lukas, who sighed.

"To be honest...I don't like him either. I don't like fighting or war. I hate violence. I wouldn't be here because of Ahadi." Lukas told him and Taka raised his intact eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you can see I'm not a Pridelander Citizen...I am from Deutschland. I fled here during World War Two with several other refugees, and we were forced to live in a refugee camp...The life there is terrible. That is where my family remains, and now...my wife has fallen very ill there. The only way to move my family to a better home, where I can be employed as a full time Doctor, was to earn citizenship."

"Earn Citizenship?" Scar seemed confused.

"Ja. Ahadi made a law that a refugee could become a citizen by providing service to ze country. Instead of allowing me to serve in a hospital and heal civilians like I should be...He had me deployed out here, as a medic in a Marine platoon." Heckler explained, and Taka felt for him. He had suffered as bad, and if not worse than he had.

"So what of your family?" Scar asked, curious.

"I have a wife named Elsa, a daughter named Heidi, and a son named Friedrich. My wife is very sick at ze moment; if I were to serve in a civilian hospital I would have the resources to treat her myself. But out here..." Lukas' voice trailer off, and he sighed.

Scar could tell he didn't really want to talk about it.

"I don't like the violence out here. I never want to hurt anyone. I want to do the opposite. I want my family to be the best they can be..." Lukas shook his head and snapped out of his sorrowful mood.

"Anyway, Scar...Lieutenant-Colonel Jones wants a word with you." Lukas said and was about to exit the tent, but Scar called out after him.

"Wait, Lukas!"

"Ja?"

"Christian Jones...That's Carmen's husband. Is he here too?" Scar asked.

"Ja. He is ze Company Commander. Carmen is also here, working as a field nurse. She was fired from ze Admin after your fight, so she and her young son came here. It was ze only place they had left."

"Okay. Thank you Lukas." Scar said and grabbed his crutches.

He stood up, and hobbled over to the metal tub he used as a basin, and grabbed his bloodstained eye patch, and slipped it over his scarred eye. He then hobbled out into the intense and sticky heat outside. The jungle surrounding Camp Seo Viêt buzzed with the sounds of birds, insects and other native animals. It was strange to think that all that noise and activity could be silenced by the evil of mankind.

Unsurprisingly, several soldiers' heads turned as Scar hobbled across the camp on his crutches, and he learnt to ignore them. It was a rather silent day in the usually busy Camp Seo Viêt, as there was no helicopters flying in or out, or any vehicles leaving or arriving. The outpost itself was as close to the front lines as could be, and considered to be a hellhole by many Vietnam veterans due to its proximity to the fight, and its tendency to be attacked by rogue VC for no reason. The camp's actual name was _Camp Sẹo Việt Người lính_, but the name was shortened for practicality.

It had taken Scar a long time to accept where he was and what he would have to do, but now was the time to rise again.

He made his way into the officer's tent, and the two Marine guards backed away as soon as they saw him coming. Even though they technically outranked Scar, they knew who he was and paid respect regardless. Scar stopped inside the doorway of the immense camouflaged tent and cleared his throat.

Several officers in there looked up to see him, before all turning to face their Commander; Lieutenant Colonel Christian Jones. He, like the soldiers that he commanded wore a dark green training t-shirt with sweat stains and a light gold chain around his neck. He had light brown hair, and striking blue eyes. He looked Scar over and nodded, before gesturing for him to take a seat at the desk before him. Scar nodded compliantly, and Christian 'CJ' Jones broke the silence in the shelter.

"Leave us." Jones said and all the other officers immediately left the tent in silence.

Just by the look in his eyes, Scar could tell this man wasn't here for the bullshit.

"So...Private Taylor right?" Jones started.

"Yes." Scar said and Jones nodded, and paced behind his desk.

"As you can tell Private I'm not a man for bullshit...I'm going to get right to the point." Jones said and stopped to look at Scar. "I know who you are. And I know why you got sent here. And personally...it really does seem like a shitful thing for a father to do to his son. As a matter of fact...because of that little encounter, Carmen and my son were forced to come here after her firing. She backed you, and it landed her and my eight year old son in this place which is a good substitute for hell." Jones explained, and continued pacing.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean for..." Scar started but was cut off.

"It wasn't your fault son. It was your father's. So is this war. It shouldn't be happening. And as a man in my position I'm not supposed to question such things. But know I'm being forced to." Jones told him and Scar raised an eyebrow.

"So...what do we do?"

"We do what we're meant to. We fight and win this war. I get the idea that Ahadi sent you out here to be killed. So the solution is: don't get killed. Once you're ready to roll again, we're going to fight like Charlie's never seen before. We just need to persist, and absorb the pain. Like you did against your father."

"You know about that?"

"Yes. Prince Mufasa informed me." Jones leant down on his desk and looked Scar right in the eyes. "Taka...You showed a hell of a lot balls doing what you did. And I respect that. Now I ask you to use the same courage when you are fit for duty again...Because I have decided, to promote you to the rank of Sergeant effective immediately." Jones said and Scar cocked his head a little.

"But I haven't even started yet." Scar pointed out.

"You stood up to Ahadi and gave the man the fight of his life even though you're half his size and poorly armed. You set an example, and provided hope for all the poor schmucks that suffered under him. Those are virtues of a leader." Jones told him, and smiled. Scar didn't smile back.

"But I have to agree with Ahadi on one thing...These poor Vietnamese people deserve better than Communism and warfare. So someone has to help them. And those someones happen to be us." Jones drew a Sergeant arm patch from his pocket and slid it over to Scar.

"Are you ready to stand up like you did before? This time to the tyranny of Communism?"

Scar put a hand on the patch and smiled, before closing his fingers into a fist and thumping it against his chest. He wouldn't be killed in action like Ahadi planned. He would win.

"_Hoo-Ah."_

Jones smiled, and held out a hand, which Scar shook.

"Welcome to Omega Company."

Jones then walked across the room and opened a weapons crate, to pull out a shortened M14 rifle. The weapon's wooden frame had been painted matte black, and there was a shiny silver inscription on the side. Scar took the rifle, read the small engraving. _Inuka Tena Moja Kovu. _It was perfect.

Scar slung the weapon over his shoulder and stood up with the help of his crutches. He then hobbled over to the door, and Jones called out after him.

"I expect you to be at my orientation this evening."

"I'll be there." Scar assured him.

Now that he was officially a P.R.M.C Sergeant, he thought that he better start familiarizing himself with his men. He only had one friend in the entire camp so far, and that was the pacifist Doctor Lukas Heckler. And he and the Doctor were too completely different people. Lukas wouldn't hurt a fly, but Scar wanted to spill the blood of every single Viet Cong and NVA operative as he could. All to show up Ahadi again. His transformation from decent young man into a killer was complete.

_Several hours later...In the night._

All the members of Omega Company gathered in the center of Seo Viêt Camp, and waited anxiously. A flood light was in front of them and illuminated a huge Sherman Tank. Officers stood in front of the main group of grunts, and suddenly all snapped into attention. Lieutenant Colonel Jones walked onto the scene, wearing his helmet. Scar stood next to Doctor Heckler, who nudged him when Jones cleared his throat. The chatter died down, and Jones paced slowly as he addressed them.

"Good evening ladies. I ain't a man of bullshit so this won't be a 'be all you can be' talk." Jones started and paused a little in the dimly lit camp.

"As you can see...You're not in Kansas anymore. You're in Vietnam! And there ain't one son of a bitch out there who doesn't wanna kill you. Including Ahadi." A lot of jeers broke out from the crowd, and Scar bit his lip.

His father wasn't really liked by a lot of people now, except certain politicians and corporate businessmen who depended on him. And these Marine boys had no idea when it came to hating Ahadi.

"We were sent here to counter the growing threat of communism. You want to stop its spread? It starts here. This may not be our war, but remember one thing. Twenty-five years ago we stood up to the tyranny of Hitler. Strong men stand up for themselves, like they did then. Even stronger men...stand up for others. When we're done here people, this country won't be another red one...It'll be god damn blue, green and white!" The soldiers cheered, but Jones but a hand up to silence them.

"Now anyone in their right mind will hop on the next plane home. But you're not in your right mind...You're in the Corps. So listen up."

Jones jumped up on top of the tank and casually leant against the barrel of its huge cannon.

"Firstly...If it moves: kill it. If its not moving...Kill it again. Secondly, we've got more firepower than all of the NVA put together. So we're gonna use it..._All _of it." The Marines muttered their approval and Scar felt a smile come on.

"Third...You don't die unless I give you a direct order to. Are we clear?" Jones stood up on the tank and was tossed a CAR-15 carbine.

Jones held the weapon with his teeth and clambered up on top of the tank. Everyone looked up at him as he raised the gun into the air and shouted out again.

"And remember...We're not just fighting for democracy..." All the troops exchanged glances and Scar raised an eyebrow.

"We're fighting for the title of baddest Motherfuckers in the Pridelands!" Jones cried out.

_RATATATANG! _The Marines cheered as Jones fired a burst of gunfire into the air following the cry.

Jones waited for the cheers he induced to die down before he continued.

"Now who's gonna help me turn Charlie into Charlette?"

"YEAH!"

"Hoo-ah?"

"HOO-AH!"

Scar and Lukas shook their heads as they watched everyone pump their fists weapons into the air.

_So it begins..._

* * *

**How we doing? Does Lt-Col. Jones live up to the badassery of his descendant? Vietnam combat starts next chapter, and yes...I am adding my own stuff in here before I get to the other parts of Judgement. **

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	13. The Victor Charlie

**This time I have an excuse. School has started up again and I am going to have a lot less time to work on anything, as this is a crucial time. And Colonial Marines comes out next week. Anyway, this is the first Vietnam combat chapter, and includes a musical piece. The song is another Vietnam War classic 'All Along The Watchtower' by Jimi Hendrix. By the way, who can spot the film reference in this chapter. Hint: The Lion King itself has already referenced it.**

**Jonny2b: Not that Heckler he won't. But yes...The one you're thinking of...**

**Haradion: That's because this is a huge chunk that wasn't in your original. It will end when 'The Healing' Starts. And the wounds won't be the ones inflicted by Ahadi...**

**DrKill8000: Ah, I didn't think anyone would recognize that reference purely because that game hasn't come out. If you haven't seen any Alien films, I highly recommend them. They rank up alongside Star Wars as my favorite Sci-fi franchise ever. The 3rd and 4th films are shite though. And yes, Jones is related to good old Cap'n EJ. And ssh about the Tojo thing...**

**Vitani825: Plenty of that this chapter.**

**Scarstorm2000: No, he's not good. Just motivated. And by the way, you said you'd never seen Star Wars? I find your lack of faith disturbing...**

**Carrie Wolfe: Ah yes, good old Freddy. He will appear later on...And as for Lukas and his mother, you'll have to wait and see. And no, EJ won't be a father. Do you seriously think he's father material?**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12. THE VICTOR CHARLIE**

As usual the white mist slowly dissipated from the view of Scar, and he slowly made out an immense green field -a rice paddy field. It lay between two sections of the jungle and the wind made the long grass and reeds sway gently; the calm sight inducing fear and anticipation rather than the peaceful feeling it normally would. Scar recognized several Vietnamese rice farmers, paying as little attention as possible to the Pridelander soldiers slowly advancing through their land without permission.

The only sounds to be heard were the sloshing of footsteps through the water and the ambience of the jungle around them; which normally seemed very relaxing, but in this is case it was intimidating. Several pairs of eyes scanned the tree line, searching for anything that so much as moved.

Scar recognized the young version of himself, and guessed it must have been several weeks since the fight now. He walked completely fine, and looked one hundred percent fit other than the light bandaging still on his arm and the eye-patch. The young Scar flexed his fingers on the side of his custom M14, and eyed the jungle in front of him cautiously, as if expecting something to jump out any moment. He had promised himself that he wouldn't die here in Vietnam. Ahadi, or anyone else couldn't trash him that easy.

Meanwhile, the apparition of Kivuli spoke to Scar without taking his eyes of the scene.

"What are we doing here? I take it you aren't hunting your dinner."

"Exactly what it looks like. We are fighting a war." Scar answered.

"So you call lazily walking through someone's garden like a fool fighting a war?" Ammit commented.

"Perhaps you'd like to be down there with the VC breathing down your neck? They'd break you down like a house of Lincoln logs."

"They can _try."_ Ammit sneered. He walked provocatively close to Scar before Kivuli shoved them both away from each other.

"So what did you plan to achieve here Scar?" Kivuli asked, getting back onto what they should've been talking about.

"I planned to prove to Ahadi that he could never trash me. I was going to spill the blood of every single Communist in that wretched country, then come home to add Ahadi to the tally. To survive and do what I should've done in that fight."

"But that didn't turn out that way, did it Scar?" Kivuli raised an eyebrow.

"No, it didn't. I was thrown into yet another hell, and my opinions changed."

Kivuli nodded, and turned back towards the advancing Platoon in the scene in front of them. Omega One had narrowed themselves down onto a dusty track that led through the middle of the paddy field. They travelled almost single file, with soldiers lining either side of the road and staying clear of the center; in fear of anti-personnel mines. Scar was towards the rear, and walked with his now good friend Medic Lukas Heckler. He rubbed his forehead and wiped the thick layer of sweat off. The air was sweltering hot, with heat visibly rising off the road. And the humidity was terrible as well. Scar couldn't even pant, as inhaling the air only made him feel worse.

He walked casually through the hot hell, and had his standard issue rifle slung on his back, with the weight of his field kit also bearing down onto his shoulders. He groaned and was about to complain to Lukas, when suddenly everyone stopped. Instantly his eyes were drawn to the front of the group, where Jones stood in point position, holding up his fist.

Jones then frantically waved his free hand about, signaling for them to take cover. All of them quickly and silently crouched down and scuttled to the edge of the road. Meanwhile, Jones dropped down to a prone position and began commando crawling up the road by himself. All the soldiers had their hearts in their mouths, as Jones slowly flicked through some bushed with his CAR-15.

"Scar...what's going on?" Lukas whispered to Scar.

"I don't know." Scar replied truthfully. He suspected Jones must've sensed something, and if a veteran of his type got a bad feeling, then Scar would trust them.

He then saw Jones sigh and stand up with his weapon in a non-threatening position. He turned to the platoon and called out.]

"Omega One, on your feet." He said and everyone resumed their previous position, a bit more cautiously this time.

Everyone was much more wary of the enemy threat now, and held their weapons before them nervously. Scar heard a rustling from a patch of long grass next to him, and pointed his weapon at it in fright. It was just a frog, and it bounded away casually. Scar shook his head and thought about the nightmare he was walking through. It was the worst punishment Ahadi could give him without killing him barbarically. And it was ever so effective.

Scar and the other started advancing through the foliage in a semi-crouched combat stance, pointing their guns every which direction. Above them, they heard the reassuring sound of the rotors of an AH-1 Cobra Attack Helicopter. Scar felt a tear slide down his face. This is what he had become. This is what the world had become.

A nightmare. A hell. A hell called war.

A hell called Vietnam.

As he scanned a patch of bushes through the iron-sights of his rifle, Scar began to sing...

_**(All Along The Watchtower Opening Guitar Riff)**_

"_There must be some kind of way out of here..."_

"_Said the soldier to the thief."_

"_There's too much confusion here..."_

"_I can't get no relief."_

"_Ahadi's men, they drink my wine..."_

"_They dig my grave from the earth."_

"_None will level on the line, nobody offered his word. Hey!"_

Meanwhile, Attack Helicopter buzzed over the jungle, searching for threats. Several of the other soldiers started singing as well, as they advanced into the darkness ahead.

"_No reason to get excited," _

"_The thief, he kindly spoke."_

"_There are many here among us..." _

"_...Who feel that life is but a joke."_

"_But you and I, we've been through that."_

"_And this is not our fate." _

"_So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late!" _

_**(Jimi Hendrix Guitar Solo)**_

Jones' platoon slowly advanced into the deep jungle, and immediately a feeling of dread swept over them. They were no completely vulnerable to attack... but it did nothing to break their spirit.

"_All along the watchtower!" _

"_Princes kept the view." _

"_While all the women came and went..." _

"_Barefoot servants, too."_

The song trailed off as they walked further into the dark, intimidating jungle. Danger could be lurking behind every single tree, and Scar felt it. Every single sudden noise there was, he spun around to point his weapon at it. Eventually the tension started to die, and people became more relaxed. It was then it happened.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"CLAYMORE! AAARGH!"

_BOOM! _

A mixture of dirt, shrapnel and blood was suddenly thrown everywhere as the mine detonated. Everyone dived for cover, except for Jones who didn't even flinch at the explosion. He just snarled angrily at the perfectly good soldier he had just lost.

"Get your asses back up here!" He growled at his cowering Marines.

"That was a Claymore M18...A booby trap. Stay off any clear cut trails and stay frosty...I don't want-" Jones suddenly cut himself off, and paused.

He clapped a finger onto his lip, gesturing for everyone to pipe down. He then froze, and listened carefully. Sgt. Scar meanwhile, cupped his hand over his ear and listened out as well. He then made out distant cries of men...and they weren't in English. He nodded at Jones, who knew what that meant. Jones cocked his CAR-15.

"Everyone move up on me..." He whispered and slowly progressed forward, crouched with his carbine at the ready.

His Marines fanned out, and Scar gestured for a few men to take up flanking positions, as another clearing was ahead of them. He then motioned for Lukas to stay back. They all emerged from the thick tropical foliage as one, and scanned the tree line on the opposite side of the clearing. The only sounds to be heard were the beating of the Marine's hearts against their chests, and the peaceful song of the exotic birds, which only built even more tension.

Then it all erupted into chaos.

_RUTUTUTUTUT!_

_TWANG!_

_SPLAT!_

Several flashes appeared from the tree line, and a storm of Viet Cong bullets screamed towards the Pridelanders. Rounds smashed into bodies, and they fell to the floor as well as those who weren't hit but just hit the deck in hope of not getting hit.

_BOOM!_

A mortar exploded, creating a deep enough crater to hide in. Scar and the survivors rolled into the smoking hot crater filled with shrapnel and took shelter from the hidden VC machine gun positions. Among the survivors were Jones, Lukas and a radio operator. More wounded troops crawled over, and Lukas instinctively got to work on patching them up as best he could.

Scar meanwhile, straightened his combat helmet and peeked up over the edge of the crater, firing several suppressing rounds from his M14 at the faint flickers of muzzle flashes. By the sound he could tell that they were the new RPK machine guns, and were more than a match for his semi-auto rifle. A series of bullets ricocheted from the ground in front of him, sending up columns of dust. Scar ducked for cover again.

Meanwhile, Jones had snatched the radio away from the operator and screamed into it above the roar of battle.

"Just give me an airstrike on the place! I don't care about danger close! Just hit the north side of the clearing, Charlie's all over it! Clear?" Jones yelled frantically.

"_Roger that Jones. Friendly napalm inbound hot. Danger Close..."_

Jones dropped the radio and called out to all his men who weren't in the crater. A pair of men laid off suppressing fire with their M60, but it was too late. Jones leapt out of his cover and darted back towards the safety of the jungle.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Many of them got the message and scurried away as quick as they could, while Vietnamese bullets still whistled past them.

The sound of jet engines above seemed to hurry them up, but strangely didn't scare the VC gunners away. Scar broke into a sprint, and felt his helmet fall off his head as he ran. He dumped his kit for extra speed and maneuverability. The jets then rang in his ears, and before deafening explosions broke out.

The blast wave knocked him to his feet, and he felt the heat of the firebombs beating down onto his face despite his distance from them. He looked over his shoulder to see the jungle on the other side of the clearing go up in flames all at once, and several VC ran out of the tree-line, bodies on fire and screaming their lungs out. Scar raised his gun to fire on them, but Jones pushed his weapon down.

"Don't shoot, let 'em burn!"

The Marines then stopped retreating, and turned to see the spectacle behind them. The north side of the clearing was completely on fire; every tree from top to bottom. That was the power of a Napalm strike.

Pridelander F-4 Phantoms circled above, before making another bomb run over the one enemy infested tree line. More explosions rang out, making everyone dive for cover and/or flinch. Except for Jones.

Jones, topless now, strolled into the open clearing and stood next to a shocked and exhausted Scar and Lukas. The two of them were sitting on the ground, relieved.

"Do you smell that?" Scar turned towards his commander.

"Sorry sir?"

_BOOM! _Another bomb detonated, making Lukas and Scar cover their heads and flinch, but Jones paid it no attention and kept talking normally. He crouched beside his two comrades.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Scar asked.

"Napalm son...nothing else in the world smells like that." Jones said and got to his feet, before taking a long sniff of the air...

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning..."

"It smells like...Victory." This made both Lukas and Scar turn to stare at him.

Jones took his sunglasses off and nodded triumphantly.

* * *

**How was that? Good and realistic fight scenes? Next chapter more important things happen...Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I don't own the song, just a few minor changes.**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	14. The Descent

**Sorry about the week long wait, and I assure you all I AM NOT DEAD. That profile update was a practical joke played on me by a friend in response for a prank I played on him. That means I have not had control of my account for the last couple of days. I apologize for any misunderstandings or misleadings. I assure you it wasn't in the name of attention seeking. Anyway, glad to see you guys are enjoying the Vietnam sequences. Nobody caught my Apocalypse Now Quote? Uncultured swines!**

**Haradion: Yeah, I thought it might fit. :)**

**Jonny2b: Ssh...keep it down about the POW thing ;)**

**Carrie Wolfe: Ah...you saw my Apocalypse Now quote. I am still not convinced EJ would be a good father. He may not even be much better than yours. Remember he is a mindless soldier, he knows no sorrow, no joy, no love and no other emotion except for Humor and Anger.**

**Scarstorm2000: I was using a Darth Vader quote...Anyway, the rest of the original trilogy is a must see. And it wasn't a filler chapter, it was a war scene, that definitely is important. :)**

**Chu10: Thanks! And that mystery you (As a Judgement reader) know the answer to. And some of the magic scenes will be replaced.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13. THE DESCENT**

_Tê Tu Province,Vietnam, 1969_

Scar and the survivors of Omega Company cautiously stepped forward, towards the raging inferno on the other side of the clearing. Luckily, it was dying down. The flames lining the now blackened branches of the trees crackled, but slowly faded. As they began to investigate the Viet Cong ambush, Scar took off his helmet and wiped the sweat away. The heat still beat down on his face, and he panted for fresh air.

All except for Jones cringed at the maimed corpses around them. Barely recognizable bodies lay in the dirt, with their skin so gnarled and blackened by the flames; one would hardly identify them as a human being. Scar stared blankly at the corpses. Not too long ago, he would have looked almost as bad. That had been the work of Ahadi, and so had this. They should _not _be there. He should not be there.

Jones panned his head around, surveying the flaming mess he had caused with the napalm strike. He turned to his stunned radio operator and nodded.

"Radio Command. Tell them Sector Nine is clear, but with heavy casualties." Jones ordered him softly, before approaching a dirt mound, with palm branches messily thrown over the top of it. He scowled.

"Spider holes..." He then turned to Scar and Lukas. "Boys, search them tunnels. Find anything give us a shout. Kill anything that moves. Capiche?"

He tossed Scar a flashlight and he nodded, but Lukas spoke up.

"Should I not be tending to the wounded?"

"They'll have to wait. If there is anything down there, then we could have a whole lot more wounded than we already do." Lukas nodded. That did make sense, but it seemed like a risk they should be taking.

Scar shrugged and looked down into the pitch black hole. The darkness seemed to call to him, and he shuddered. The echoes of the flames crackling could be heard inside it. Scar took one last look at Omega Company's soldiers, who were still recovering from the fight. _Here goes nothing. _He took a deep breath and slowly slid into the blackness, as he did, he felt his heart and soul sink with him. He slid down deeper and deeper, into all sorts of possible dangers, and away from the light. Away from the light of Taka. When Scar felt his feet touch firm ground, he was met with pure blackness. He couldn't see anything at all, except for when he looked up and saw the light of the tunnel entrance. He switched on his flashlight, and panned around a bit, revealing another long tunnel to his left.

"Are you okay?" The voice of Lukas shouted from above.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You can come down now." Scar answered and moved out of the way of the hole entrance, so that Lukas wouldn't crash down on top of him.

Soon enough, Lukas gracefully slid down the tunnel wall and landed at the bottom where Scar awaited him. He dusted himself off and stood up to face him.

"Now what my friend?" Lukas asked. Scar felt a little flattered. Lukas was now the only friend he had left.

"We search around for enemy activity, then we get the hell out of here." Lukas nodded and gestured forward, into the pitch-black tunnel ahead.

Scar quickly drew a red flare, and lit it; creating a bit of light with a reddish gloom that surrounded them. He dropped it at the bottom of the entrance, and they both walked forward slowly. The claustrophobic tunnel was in complete silence, with the exception of the hissing of the flare behind them, and the occasional echo of a drop of water. Their footsteps against the dirt were also uncomfortably loud. The flashlight lit the way forward, and didn't look back. Just into the abyss ahead.

Suddenly, Lukas felt something grab his foot and he gasped loudly, making Scar spin around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what it was. "_HSSSS!" _ It was a snake, a Black Mamba. As deadly as it was, it was nothing compared to what they were tensing up for. Scar silently stamped his foot down onto it's head, killing it. Lukas shook his head at him, this was the snake's home and they had just intruded. So they killed it, and Lukas was as always against that.

They crawled on through the tunnels, and finally came to a larger opening. Scar shone his torch around it, and found that it led to a much larger tunnel; one that they could stand up and walk normally in. They dusted themselves off, and began cautiously walking their way forward.

The area now looked a lot more like humans occupied it. There were a few dirty papers lying in the dust, wires lining the tunnel wall and a cleared walkway. But they hadn't seen the half of it. Eventually, they came across telltale signs of VC activity, and maybe some involvement with the NVA. More papers, all in Vietnamese, were splayed out across the floor, and there was a great red, yellow and blue Viet Cong flag hanging up on a wall. Scar bit his lip. They must have left here in a hurry.

He checked his every step, trying not to make a noise. He stepped over an abandoned AK-47 and was drawn to another opening, leading to another side room. He turned to Lukas, who he saw had found one as well. They nodded at each other and split up, to search the individual side rooms. He all of a sudden felt vulnerable as he no longer had Lukas with him, watching his back. Yet another feeling of dread swept over him.

_Okay Mr. Charlie, let's see what you're up to. _Scar thought to himself, and pulled the hammer back on his standard issue M1911. The dark room was deserted, sure enough. Scar panned the flashlight around, and made out two hammocks messily tied to the two dirt walls. There was also more paperwork and maps on the floor. Scar stepped over to them, unaware that he hadn't checked his corners before he waltzed into the room, and hence missed large wooden cabinet...

Scar took it upon himself to pick up the maps and paperwork, to collect as Intel. He was about to fold and pocket them, but he noticed something: a red sickle and hammer. He flipped over to that page, and found that it was all in Russian. _What have we here..._He scanned over the page, and found two signatures on the bottom. It was only then he realized that what he was holding was a transaction. His eyes narrowed as he looked over it.

Meanwhile, a knife was unsheathed, and a cabinet door was quietly opened.

Scar started folding the paper, casually and silently, when -

"_AAARGH!"_

Scar wheeled around in fright, but only saw a flash of color and a gleaming blade. He swiftly ducked and was knocked over before he even realized what was happening. His helmet rolled across the floor, and he tried to get to his feet, but was instantly pinned down again.

"_NO G.I!" _The VC growled, and knelt down on Scar's neck, and thrust his blade down towards his neck.

Scar thought quickly and caught his arm, before it made contact. He clenched his teeth as they both engaged in an intense battle of strength, Scar pushed the blade baring arm back with all his strength, and the VC pushed his forward; to kill Scar, and he was winning. Scar felt the burning metal pierce the skin on his neck, and it was slowly pushed deeper. _Can't give up... _

It was too late though. He felt blood trickle down his neck as the knife was forced down. He knew it was over. _So Ahadi has succeeded..._He was about to let go and let him be finished, but they were suddenly interrupted.

"_Sie Kommunistischen Schwein!" *BANG*_

Blood was suddenly splattered all over Scar's face, and he felt the burning pressure on his neck cease. The body of the Viet Cong soldier went limp, and he kicked him off and leapt to his feet swiftly. The VC moaned in pain, and held a hand over his bloodied side.

Scar got his breath back, and looked to see Medic Lukas Heckler standing in the doorway, still pointing his gun at the wounded enemy; trembling uncontrollably. Lukas then let the handgun drop out of his shaking hand, and he dropped to his knees. A tear slid down his face as he looked at his work.

"_Mein..._What have I done?" Lukas shuddered.

Scar offered him a hand, and helped him to his feet. Lukas wiped away the tear and looked at Scar. He had just shot a man, and by a person of his nature, that something he would never forget. It was something he sworn never to do.

"Lukas...You saved my life." Scar looked at him sincerely. Lukas just nodded.

"Thank you." Scar added, and embraced his savior. The 38-year-old Lukas was no more of a father to Scar than Ahadi.

Scar then turned to his attacker, who was sprawled across the floor, groaning and writhing in pain. He crouched down beside him with such a look of burning hatred in his eyes; it would make any man, Pridelander, Vietnamese or American alike flinch. The VC turned his head to face his enraged victim.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Scar spoke to him; in such a calm voice it was more torture than his worst rage.

"You see I...shall never see power. And you...shall never see the light of another day. Adieu..."

_BANG!_

He put a bullet through the VC's head, with no remorse and Lukas shook his head at what he'd just seen. Scar looked at him triumphantly, but Lukas scowled. His frown then faded, and his expression turned into one of terror. Lukas just managed to raise a hand and point, and Scar turned around to see his dead victim's hand...

He had unpinned a grenade with his last action. Scar and Lukas both ran out the room entrance and dived to the ground, just as the explosion went off.

_BOOM! _

Scar was instantly knocked unconscious, and felt rubble and dirt rain all over his body. For several moments he floated in and out of consciousness, and his ears rang. Somewhere in the background he heard cries. Vietnamese cries. He forced open his eyes just in time to see a wooden stock get smashed into his nose; knocking him out.

* * *

**Uh oh...Well, nosey people that read other reviewer's AN responses may guess what what will happen next. And does this finally prove to you all that Lukas Heckler is a good man? BTW, I didn't just include that for that purpose, it was always going to be in there.**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	15. The Capture

**I'm afraid to say I am NOT sorry for the week long wait. I had a real rough week, at home, at school and even with blasted Fanfiction. For those who don't know, I had a whole story deleted by the Admin because the term 'Shits and grins' was used at the end of the summary. And I didn't like that, not...one...bit. Anyway, my account was banned, so it stopped me from uploading. And pure frustration stopped me from writing. Anyway, I'm not going to carry one bitching and moaning. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave us a review!**

**Haradion: Yes, he is a great guy. Much unlike his son. And no, Hissis comes a bit later on.**

**Dr Kill 8000: Oh believe me, there are plenty more surprises coming ;)**

**Scarstorm2000: Now here's a lucky girl. Two review responses in the same night! So your dad likes Star Wars? He's a Good man. Glad you likes the original Scar quote :)**

**BlindTLK fan: Okay, thanks for the tip. As you can tell, I speak no German whatsoever. But Lukas could be referring to the whole Viet Cong couldn't he? As a group? **

**Guest (That I'm assuming is Carrie Wolfe): Of course I'm alive. You should know better than anyone...That you can't kill me. As for Freddy...You'll see how he becomes what he does, and the references to MHV3.**

**Chu10: Of course the characters are more dangerous as humans! The human being is the most destructive and dangerous creature to roam the planet Earth. Anyway, thanks for the feedback :)**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14. THE CAPTURE**

Scar floated in and out of consciousness. Images flashed before his eyes, and none of his thoughts seemed to make sense. He saw the reflection of his own emerald green eye, which slowly zoomed out to reveal the edge of the scar that crossed it. Echoes of the past rang in his ears all at once. He tried to shake his head to clear his mind, but it did no good.

The images portrayed the hole he had descended down. He saw the opening of light shrink in size as he slid down into the abyss, into the darkness. The hole then seemed to grow no smaller, but he still felt the sensation of sliding down. A haunting face then peered over the edge of the hole, and looked down at Scar; who had fallen into darkness. It was Taka Taylor; unscarred and innocent. Scar's eyebrows rose, and he desperately tried to reach out to himself. He stretched out an arm, and flexed out his fingers as far as they could reach. Taka's face remained emotionless as he watched Scar struggle. Had he held out a hand; Scar would be saved.

Long, black shadowy tentacles seemed to pull Scar away from Taka, and the light. Scar tried to fend them off with one hand, and reach back out with the other. But it was useless. The shadows gripped him and pulled him further away, and he gritted his teeth.

"_Please...help me!" _He cried out.

The image of Taka, standing in the light, finally seemed to show a change in expression; rather than the cruelly calm one he wore as he watched _himself _get consumed. He opened his mouth, but the sounds that came out were certainly not of Taka's cool, English voice. At first it sounded like the voice of a demon, just hissing, then slowly the words started to form...

"_Taka you're breaking my heart!"_

"_YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"_

"_I don't know you anymore..."_

"_Inuka Tena Moja Kovu..."_

A stinging agony gripped Scar's head, and he clutched it. He looked up at the imaged of Taka standing by the edge of the hole, just watching him get dragged into the darkness. A tear slid down his face as he dug his fingers like claws into the dirt wall, to try and halt the arms from dragging him back.

"_Taka! I want you back! Help me!" _Scar cried out, and desperately hung on.

"_Taka is DEAD!" _The eyes of Taka suddenly glowed a haunting yellow, before his image faded into white mist.

"NOOOO!"

Scar suddenly let go, and was yanked back by the whispering demonic arms. He got one last glimpse of the light of the entrance, before he was consumed by the darkness of the hole. The darkness of Scar.

Scar all of a sudden felt a strange relaxing feeling, and the fingers wrapped around his body seemed to fade away. His body felt incapable of moving. He saw nothing but black, and heard nothing but eerie whispering. He cried out in terror, hoping for anything, but nothing happened. He screamed out again and again, and eventually gave up, and started whimpering.

All of a sudden, with a snapping sound and a spark of light; visions started. The last few weeks seemed to replay themselves. He saw the killing, the fight, the dreams and Camp Seo Viet spin through his mind in such a quick motion he didn't even recognize all the events at first. He then felt a dramatic change in posture, and felt as if he were now sitting rather than lying motionless, and suddenly his eye started to throb...It felt swollen, and his scar stung like vinegar on a cut.

His rub then started to ache uncontrollably, and he winced out loud. _What is happening? _Scar thought and panted. _Or rather, what DID happen? _He squeezed his eyes shut (Even though he saw nothing) and slowly remembered. The decent into darkness, the Viet Cong tunnels, the VC ambusher, and then the suicidal grenade...

Images then flooded into his head; but these were of black and white rather than color, as if he were watching a _screen. _His mind ached as he watched low quality, first-person footage of Omega Company patrolling the jungles and fields of Vietnam. He watched the events of the previous day, as they were ambushed in a clearing. The camera bearer dropped to the ground, creating a swirl of images. He eventually re-steadied, showing the battle unfold. Scar fired on the tree line with his M14, and eventually it burst into flames as Pridelander Fighter planes napalm bombed the jungle. The footage then stopped, as if that was where the film ended.

Slowly, the vision or _image _then slowly started to move away from Scar's face, as if it were never a vision at all. He then felt much more whole all of a sudden, and the pain across his body reached an all time high intensity, since after he healed from the damage of the fight, that is.

Scar got an image of his surroundings, and instantly knew that he was no longer in some sub-conscious state. This was real life. His eyes slowly adjusted, and he found himself sitting behind a TV, which was slowly being pulled away by a man, who didn't take his eyes off Scar.

"Walking through another's home...taking advantage of it...not a care in the world." The man said. Scar looked him over.

He was Vietnamese, and was almost completely bald with the exception of a thick black Mohawk that ran down his head. A long scar lined his cheek. He wore a dark red singlet and had a black bandanna tied around his head. He looked at Scar and smiled cruelly. He was holding a stolen portable video camera, one that must have belonged to someone in Omega Company.

"That is crazy." He said and cleared his throat. He then looked at his stolen video camera again. "I like this camera. It's a nice fucking camera."

Scar noticed that the man spoke very good English. But he wasn't friendly whoever he was. Scar tried to move his arms, and that was when he realized they were both tied behind him, to the wall of a bamboo cage. This man was his captor. He tried to speak, but something muffled out his words. A cloth had been tied tightly around his mouth.

The captor then reached into his back pocket to produce two sets of silver dog tags and scanned over them.

"Let's see who we have here. One Christian Jones..." The man looked up from his tags, and Scar then saw that he wasn't alone in the cage.

Lt-Col Jones was there too, with his hands tied up against the bamboo walls. His mouth was also taped over. Scar wondered what he had missed out on since he had been knocked out in that tunnel. The captor continued.

"And Scar Taylor..." The man let out a casual whistling sound as he flicked his head over to Scar.

"Both from the Pridelands." The man paused and paced a little outside their cage. "Forgetting the bullshit Scar, I know who you really are. I knew from when I first saw you. I happen to watch this little program on TV called the news, hey?" Scar looked up at the Viet Cong operative.

"You're a prince, _Taka. _Which means you are very expensive. Which is good because I like expensive things."

Scar then heard the restrained Jones grumble from behind his silencing cloth. He frowned and tried to speak to the captor, but couldn't. Only angered, muffled noises came out. The VC operative raised his eyebrows and crouched down next to him, right next to the cage.

"I'm sorry what did you say? _What _did you say?" The man seemed to be rearing up for a burst of rage. "DID YOU WANT ME TO SLICE YOU OPEN LIKE I DID TO YOUR FRIEND?" Jones didn't flinch.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Okay? I'm the one with the gun here. Look at me. Look me in the eye." Jones refused to do so. "EYE! Look me in the eye! You are my rats. I rule _this _fucking jungle. Now you will shut the fuck up, or you die." The VC threatened him.

He then turned his head, and saw Scar's angry expression. He grinned manically and waddled over to his side of the cage.

"What is it my prince? Is this war not so glorious anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?" The VC captor then backed away from him a little and spoke to both of them.

"You see the thing is, back in the Pridelands, you thought you had a chance. Way up in the top of your fucking palace, you thought you had your finger, on the trigger." He then picked up a fistful of dirt and sprinkled it across the ground slowly.

"But down here...you hit the ground." Scar scowled at him.

"I'm going to leave you be for now, because tomorrow...we're going to have a lot of fun together."

A voice then broke out behind them.

"BANE! Stop scaring the prisoners..." The voice spoke in English, but was Russian accented.

_Soviets..._Scar frowned.

'Bane' nodded and slowly started walking away from the cage. Scar exhaled through his nose, and rested his head back against the bamboo cage. His run of luck just couldn't get any worse could it? He was probably going to be ransomed to Ahadi, who of course wouldn't accept. And then he would die here, like he was supposed to and how Ahadi intended. And nothing felt worse than having Ahadi succeed. At least he succeeded in that. He couldn't raise a good son, keep his promises or protect his wife, and was slowly leading the country down. Meanwhile, the Americans were accomplishing things like landing people on the moon! And here Scar was, beaten, injured and a prisoner of the Vietnam War.

"Psst...Scar!" Scar snapped his head around and saw that Jones had stripped the tape of his mouth.

Somehow, he had wriggled free of his bindings. Jones crawled over to him as quietly as he could and untied his hands. Scar instantly tore off the cloth around his mouth, and looked at his Commander desperately.

"What the hell do we do now?"

"We get the hell out of here, and bust the others out." Jones answered, and crawled back over to his side of the cage.

He sat back against it and put his arms behind his back as if he was still tied up. He nodded at Scar and whispered.

"Just follow my lead."

He then whistled loudly, attracting the attention of a Viet Cong guard patrolling not too far away, with his back turned. He spun around, and looked at his two captives. He noticed that their mouths were not restrained; which was odd. He marched over to them angrily.

"Ay! No speak G.I!" He called out and as soon as he was close enough to the cage, Jones leapt up and grabbed him through the bamboo bars.

He smashed the guard's head against the hard bamboo several times, knocking his conical hat clean off his head, and soon he was unconscious. Scar smiled as Jones grabbed the keys off his belt and opened the cage. He then rummaged through the VC's belongings, and finally came across what he had been searching for; a knife. A weapon that lacked the volume and power of an AK-47, but was dead silent and perfect for their escape. Guns wouldn't work this time around.

"Now what?" Scar asked the seasoned veteran.

"I overheard them talking before. The survivors are being held in two locations on either side of the outpost. You take the North Side and I'll get the South. Rendezvous at the river bed two klicks east of here. Then we get the hell back to Seo Viet, as I fear they may be planning on taking it already." Scar senses the feeling of desperation and fear in Jones.

His wife Carmen was still staying at the vulnerable camp. To him, getting her out of there and safe was his highest priority. But he couldn't do that without extra men, whom he also had to rescue.

Scar nodded and tiptoed through the camp in a crouched position. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, as he slowly progressed. Every loud noise made him flinch, and his heart almost pound its way out of his chest. He had little time. He crept through the shadows, eventually saw what he has set out for; a row of bamboo cages.

Scar hid around a corner as a group of patrolling guerrilla soldiers walked past the cages, shooting glances at their prisoners. Scar waited for them to be a decent distance away before he pranced out of his cover and ran quickly over to the cages. The Marines noticed him, and tried grumbling through their silencing tape/cloths, but Scar held up a finger to his lips to keep them quiet. He would get to them.

At last, he found the particular cage he was looking for. He peered through the bamboo bars and saw a blond man with a medic's armband slumped in the corner.

"Lukas!" Scar hissed.

Medic Lukas Heckler slowly raised his beaten head and looked at his savior groggily. Scar quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside the cage, before ripping the tape off his mouth. Lukas painfully looked up at him and managed a weak smile.

"_Mein Sohn..._You came back."

"I'm getting you out of here." Scar told him and slit his bindings with the keys he had used.

Lukas rubbed the red rope marks on his wrists and looked at Scar; who held out a hand and helped him to his feet. Scar managed to smile, and Lukas nodded gratefully. He cracked his knuckles and was about to speak, but all of a sudden his relieved expression faded away. His eyes opened wide, and he raised an arm out in terror. Scar only had time to turn his head in the direction.

"_ACHTUNG!"_

_*BANG!*_

* * *

**How's it going? Satisfy a week+ wait? Anyway, sorry about having a cliffhanger with the same two characters again, but it is important. Anyway, SAD scenes approaching. Maybe not as sad as Uru's death though.**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	16. The Choices of Death

**Hello everyone, starting to get back into the rhythm of writing regularly now. Anyway, I just noticed this is my first real Author's Notice where I haven't started it off by sounding like a complete hothead. Please excuse the exhausted and out-of-character JJZ-109. Anyway, the famous Judgement character 'Bane' appears again, and this time 'round he has a bigger role. **

**Vitani825: Hell? You were on the good end of it, trust me. And yes, this will be MHV3 length. Thanks :)**

**Haradion: Yes, he will cause trouble later on, but plenty right now as well :)**

**Scarstorm2000: Vietnamese, but we all know the USSR had involvement in Vietnam...And I would tell your dad not to get too fussed about the Disney/Star Wars thing. Odds are more good will come of it than bad, despite how I mock the relationship. Hell, apparently Disney even signed Harrison Ford for E7!**

**Carrie Wolfe: Oh no, Simba can be killed and he did. This is JJZ-109 you're talkin' to. That's why Simba put me in the PRMC and I've been kicking Outlander/HYENA ass since forever! HOO-ARGH! And by the way, the whole end of MHV3 truly is the end. They live happily ever after. However, if you want to write a sequel/spin-off you're more than welcome to.**

**Chu10: Ah...a Far Cry 3 fan. Watcha play it on? There are Far Cry 3 references scattered all over this and MHV3. I love that game. Anyway, I hope to visit the Vietnam war museum when/if I get to go next year.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15. THE CHOICES OF DEATH**

"_ACHTUNG!"_

Scar heard the shot ring out, and in a state of panic he spun around, to face the verandah of a hut behind him. He saw the same mohawked Viet Cong operative he did before, with a murderous scowl painted onto his face. He had an arm outstretched, and held a smoking pistol. Scar turned his head back to face Lukas, who had his mouth open in horror, and his eyes danced between looking at Scar and the VC called 'Bane'.

Scar slowly looked back at Bane, and suddenly the adrenaline that flowed through him, and the numbness it caused faded away. He lowered his gaze down onto his lower body, and was met with a horrific sight. His upper left leg was completely bloodied; a bullet wound. Just as Scar looked up again blankly, the adrenaline completely left him. The pain pounded down onto his leg and he clutched it in agony, before collapsing to the ground.

"NO!" Lukas cried out and rushed to his side, stripping off his shirt so he could stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Bane watched on contently, and blew the smoke from the barrel of his pistol. He waltzed over to them casually, twirling his pistol like it was some form of toy.

"You amaze me Taka. You could've run off and saved yourself, but no. You risked it all just to save a friend. I like that. NO! I _respect _that." Bane didn't try to stop Lukas from mending Scar's wound. He just toyed with them.

"Then you're going to love me!" A familiar voice shouted, and everyone glanced up at the top of the same hut, to see a shadow standing silhouetted against the moonlight.

The knife in his hands gleamed, and the man leapt at them. None of them had time to react. Bane was knocked to the floor, but still managed to dodge the fatal slash aimed at him. Both Jones and Bane sprung to their feet, and engaged in an intense knife fight. Bane moved like a dancer, gracefully ducking blows and attacking at a lightning pace. Jones however, resorted to his brute strength and lack of acknowledgement of pain. He absorbed every single strike delivered, and returned it viciously.

The world then burst into chaos. Viet Cong guerrillas raced to the scene, with assault rifles bared. But they were to meet their match. Suddenly, dark figures emerged from the foliage and returned fire with their stolen weapons. They were the Prideland Marines Jones had freed.

The flickering muzzle flashes of the machine guns served lit up the darkness of the jungle outpost, and illuminated the faces of each and every warrior present. The Marines were outnumbered though, and the only thing stopping the VC from advancing and claiming the fight as a victory was the battle between Jones and Bane. Both the battle and the war were in a stalemate.

Bane slashed at Jones mercilessly, and he was forced to dodge both left and right. He then sent down a glancing blow from above, attempting to stab his opponent in the head, but Jones parried the strike with his own knife. They both forced their blades in opposing directions, resulting in a battle of strength. For the first time since Bane had ordered him to, Jones made eye contact with him, and bared his teeth.

Suddenly, Jones broke the deadlock and sent the instep of his foot crashing into Bane's bottom jaw with a powerful kick, knocking him backwards. Now was his chance. He leapt forward and slashed at Bane's face. The strike caught his disorientated opponent off guard and it connected; making a long bloody gash that ran across his whole face. The wound extended from the top left corner of his forehead and continued down his chin diagonally.

"AAARGH!" Bane screamed in pain, but before Jones could land the finishing blow, he scurried away, back behind his advancing guerrilla troops.

Jones then ran back to his half of the gunfight, and slid behind the cover of a thick tree. He nodded at one of his troops, and he understood the message.

"FRAG OUT!"

The grenade soared just behind the group of Viet Cong soldiers and detonated, sending dirt and flames in all directions. Several were blown away, and others were stunned. This was Jones' chance. He looked back at the survivors of Omega Company and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"FALL BACK! Let's get the hell out of here!"

The Marines started to backtrack into the jungle, while still laying off suppressing fire with their stolen AK-47 assault rifles. Scar and Lukas were left vulnerable in the middle of the battlefield, and Lukas ducked his head as bullets whistled past. Jones was directing the retreat, until he saw Scar and Lukas on the ground in the middle of the open.

"COVERING FIRE!" He yelled out and rushed over to Scar and Lukas' aid, just as one of the Marines let out a burst of gunfire that pinned the VC behind their cover.

He ran over to them and grabbed Scar by the arm, before starting to drag him across the earth as bullets ricocheted off the ground around them, he clenched his teeth as he pulled and Scar howled in pain.

"Come on...I'm gonna get you out of this." Jones assured, even though it was highly unrealistic. The Marines had almost fully dispersed into the jungle, and the VC were advancing.

"Leave me here! Go on without me!" Scar told him painfully as he was dragged.

"No! No marine gets left behind, much less the prince of my country!" Jones insisted.

"NO! Save Carmen before Sêo Viet is overrun. They won't kill me. I'll be fine..." Scar almost coughed.

"You have a family...a life. I have nothing anymore. I am already dead. Don't die trying to save a dead man. GO NOW! Before it is too late!" Scar insisted, shouting.

Jones looked at him one last time, before nodding. He let go of Scar's arm, and started to flee.

"I'm gonna come back for you Scar! Mark my words...I won't forget you!" Jones told him, but Scar couldn't feel any less relieved.

Odds were he was going to be ransomed, Ahadi would refuse no matter what the price, and he would be executed. Jones ran off into the jungle, while Lukas remained by Scar's side.

"Go Lukas! Before it's too late!" Scar yelled at his new best friend, and fatherly figure.

"_Nein_. You came back for me, and now I will stay for you. They will have to take both of us." Lukas said calmly.

The shooting then started to cease, and Lukas knelt up, raising his hands high up into the air. All the other freed Marines had retreated into the jungle. They, along with a few others not to escape the cages, were the only ones left. The VC ran forward, and sent a few more soldiers into the jungle to pursue the marines. Scar looked up and saw the menacing figure of Bane, flanked by two guerrillas stalk towards them angrily. They truly were like a group of wild dogs; savage and decisive.

Bane's entire face was bloodied, and he looked more like a character out of a horror film than a regular human being. He stepped right over to Scar and just looked down on him, not saying anything. The last thing Scar saw before his vision went completely black was a size ten boot crashing into his face.

The apparition of Scar gasped, as he finished reliving the memory. He held a hand to his forehead and panted deeply. He ran his other hand across the place where the bullet hole had been, and rubbed it. Kivuli just watched with his arms folded. Ammit didn't look remotely interested in the slightest. He even tapped his foot in boredom.

Scar composed himself and shot a rude glare at Kivuli, who just watched him motionlessly.

"How long do you want to make these memories?" He growled at him.

"Well what did you want us to do Scar? Add commercial breaks?" Ammit retorted.

Scar managed to ignore him for a change, and looked up at Kivuli, awaiting a reply.

"Well I was under the impression this whole sequence of events in Vietnam was important, to your descent..." Kivuli's voice trailed off, and Scar raised an eyebrow.

"A descent to evil?"

"No Scar, a descent down a tree." Ammit said, the sarcastic venom dripping from his voice.

"Anyway Scar, if I am correct, this chain of events led to a few other more important ones. And I also understand that your stay in Vietnam really brutalized you." Scar looked away from Ammit and back at Kivuli.

"Oh no...if you show me...I swear..." Scar trembled as he spoke.

Kivuli glanced at his companion, and then back to Scar.

"This is not pleasant for anyone to watch, but it is important to who you turned into. I'm afraid it must be shown." Kivuli nodded.

"You can't make me relive all that! Please...just damn me..." Scar begged.

"Don't tempt me." Ammit sneered.

"You won't relive all of it. 3 years of imprisonment and pain is far too much, and we don't have the time for that. We just need to view how it began, and the start of the descent. Where whatever dwindling light of Taka there was left, was dampened and destroyed."

Scar took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly. He had already relived some of his worst memories already, and could do it again. He looked back up at Kivuli and nodded weakly.

"Okay."

Scar's world faded into white mist once more...

When the mist dissipated, Scar found himself opening his eyes. He felt throbbing pain all over, and was extremely dizzy. The most burning pain came from his leg, where he had been shot. He reached for the spot, and found that his hands were _not _restrained. When his world came into focus, he was sitting in a chair, and standing before him was the brutal Viet Cong warlord called Bane.

"So the prince awakens from his slumber...About fucking time. I'm not very patient." Scar noticed the long diagonal scar on Bane's face now, as a result of the fight with Jones. He couldn't help but stare.

"It took a lot of work just to get my face back to this state, but hey...I'm pretty again." Bane spoke to himself, obviously not expecting a response.

Scar groaned loudly, and Bane's calm expression vanished.

"What's that? You don't think I'm beautiful? WELL FUCK YOU!" Bane thundered at Scar, who had no energy to flinch, or even turn his head.

Bane composed himself and continued. "You and your Lt. Colonel cost me a lot you know. Eight of my soldiers are dead. Eight men with families...And now my wife will never want to look at my face again."

Bane grabbed Scar's face and turned it to face him.

"Your old man doesn't seem too interested in you. Apparently not even worth a million bucks." Bane told him, and Scar nodded.

"Of course not. The whole reason of me being here was to die." Scar spoke for the first time since waking up.

"I DON'T remember giving you permission to speak, your worship." Bane snapped and pressed his thumb down against Scar's bullet wound, making him cry out in pain.

"AH!"

After a few moments of torture, Bane felt satisfied enough and let go. Scar panted in pain and clutched his throbbing leg.

Meanwhile, Bane reached into his bag he had with him and produced a silver revolver. He popped open the cylinder and inserted bullets into five of the six slots. He then spun the wheel around and clicked it back in, before pulling the hammer back on the gun.

"Anyway _Taka, _I did tell you we were going to have some fun today. Well, I've already had some fun. I blasted down Sêo Viet, and found your Commander's precious ladyfriend before he did. So that whole courageous 'go on without me' bullshit didn't really work, sorry to inform you." Scar scowled at him, but Bane just laughed.

"But anyway, about our fun...We're going to play a little game. Like wheel of fortune, except the wheel is a bit different...and the fortune's for me." Scar raised an eyebrow at him.

Bane suddenly yanked him to his feet, making him wince in pain. He then swiveled Scar around, so that he was facing a new direction. At the back of the room, were two people tied to chairs. Both wore bags over their heads, and both had a Viet Cong soldier standing behind them.

Bane nodded, and the two soldiers lifted the bags off the two people's heads. Scar instantly felt his heart sink. Maybe he shouldn't have been so reassuring to Jones and Lukas. Before him in one chair, was Carmen Jones, and in the other was Lukas Heckler. Both had to adjust to the sudden light, but soon made out who was in front of them.

"Scar? What is going on?" Lukas asked, but a soldier nudged him; urging him to be quiet. Carmen was too frightened to say anything.

Scar felt his jaw shudder in fear. Bane slapped the pistol into his hand and forced his arm up, holding it so that Scar wouldn't attempt to shoot him or the VC soldiers.

"You get to choose...Who deserves to die more." Bane whispered, holding up Scar's arm.

"No...no..." Scar mumbled and shook his head feebly. Both Lukas and Carmen's eyes opened wide in terror.

"Take your pick my prince."

Scar eyes danced between Lukas and Carmen. Lukas had helped him back to health, fought alongside him, saved his life and become more of a father and friend to him than Ahadi ever was. But then there was Carmen. She had been Scar's friend ever since he was little, and was a former regular at the Royal Admin. She was a young _married_ woman, with her whole life ahead of her. But then again, Lukas had a family too. One he needed to look after. But Scar had promised Jones that Carmen would be all right. And he had promised that he would come back to free Scar. So what was he meant to say when Jones rescued him and found that he had killed his wife?

"Please Scar...I have kids..." Lukas begged, and tears slid down Scar's face as he was forced to aim at them.

Lukas looked at Scar and Bane, and then at Carmen. She was a married woman with a whole _decent_ life ahead of her. Of course Scar couldn't kill her. Lukas sucked up his tears and took a deep breath. He was about to make the ultimate sacrifice. _Stay strong Elsa, Heidi...Friedrich. Your papa loves you. _

"Fine...ME! SHOOT ME NOW!" Lukas screamed out, and Scar glanced at Bane beside him, who was getting frustrated at his lack of decision making.

In the end, it was the word of Lukas Heckler that was listened to instead of Scar's. His mind had been made up for him. Lukas took another deep breath and closed his eyes, just as Bane forced Scar's arm to aim at him.

He then pulled the trigger...

"AAAAARGH!"

_BANG!_

Lukas' body and chair lurched backwards, and his blood sprayed against the wall. Scar dropped the gun in shock, and quickly rushed over to the dead body of Lukas Heckler. Bane didn't restrain him.

Scar knelt beside his limp body and cried onto his chest. This man was innocent. He never wanted to hurt anyone, only to heal, and to make the world a better place. And he wanted for his family to live out the best life they could, and he had failed them. No, _Scar _had failed them. Elsa Heckler was sure to die now too, and then the family would be thrown into disarray, meaning that Lukas' only wish would _not _come true.

Scar clutched Lukas' lifeless hand and whimpered, while Bane watched on contently. Scar wiped the blood and hair away from Lukas' forehead, before slowly and gently closing his eyes.

* * *

**I am really proud of the way this chapter turned out, probably the best original one in my opinion. Who agrees? And who liked the character of Lukas Heckler? Not as twisted as his kid eh? Another iconic Haradion made character should be making an appearance soon, so stay tuned. **

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	17. The Escape to Saigon

**Well, no apologies this time 'round. I had a lot of work to do. This was priority B. Anyway, a nice long chapter to compensate for the wait. Anyway, the added segments are about to finish (But the Vietnam setting probably won't change) and an iconic Haradion made character is coming up, my favorite from the original at least...I'll shut up about what's coming up now. **

**Oh no I won't actually...On an unrelated note, the first spinoff to the MHV series/universe is coming out soon..._The Lion King: Prideland Marines _by a friend and another co-author of mine 'Carrie Wolfe' is currently in the works. The title may change, though. It will follow the story of the greatest warrior of the Pridelands, the one-eyed, badass and heroic soldier that has served the kingdom since before he could remember.**

**Haradion: As you know, he gets worse mate...Yeah, Lukas deserved better. But that's the way the world works.**

**Scarstorm2000: I've never played the Walking Dead, but have heard good things about it. Yeah, he was the logical choice, but then again, had he survived, there's a good chance the Rise of HYENA would never had happened.**

**akajust1: I never got that far into the Black Ops 2 campaign, it just seemed far too repetitive. I played the MP a a bit, before switching tin Far Cry when that came out. A much better game. Thanks btw :)**

**Carrie Wolfe: God damn it Corporal, you suck up 'em tears! You want to kick Heckler's ass? Then you get your head back in the war! Hoo-ah? (BTW you know who really said this...I just thought it would fit.)**

**Chu10: You should get a controller for your PC. Trust me, its better on PC, and you'll save money. And I have it for console. The visuals on a PC are far more breathtaking. Shooting range in Vietnam? Sounds like it has JJZ written all over it.**

**Scbenson2001: Yes, Sarafina is shown again later. Yes Nala was born in 1994, that meeting in Vietnam happened in 1969. And no, once this one gets done, I'll give it a rest for a while. I'm a man, not a machine. **

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16. THE ESCAPE TO SAIGON**

Ammit and Kivuli stood on either side of Scar, who watched the aftermath of the scene. He blinked rapidly, but other than that he stood completely motionless, with his jaw half open. Kivuli sighed loudly, and Scar gulped a little before turning to face him. He never bothered to turn to Ammit, as Kivuli seemed to be the only one there that stood on moral high ground. Not to mention he was the only sensible one.

"Lukas Heckler...how could I forget him..." Scar mumbled to himself, and instantly a smile swept across Ammit's face.

"What about Friedrich Heckler, does that name ring any bells?" Scar shot him a look, which for once didn't have hatred written all over it.

"Not that I can- wait...yes..." Scar tapped his temples with his fingertips, trying to dig up the name from deep in his memories.

"That will do Ammit. We'll get to that." Kivuli interrupted Scar's concentration, but didn't remove the sense of wonder that now plagued his mind.

"Anyway Scar, what happened after this?" Kivuli asked, and Scar frowned viciously.

"Hell on earth. That's what happened."

"Care to...expand on that?" Kivuli gestured for him to continue.

"Fine. The damn gooks figured they couldn't use me to blackmail Ahadi, so they shipped me off to a Hanoi Military prison. And that's where I stayed...for a further three years." Scar growled at him.

"Okay, so what happened in that time?" Ammit ventured, a smile starting to form in the corner of his mouth.

"They successfully ransomed Carmen after a month. Christian Jones paid almost his entire life's earnings to get her back. And he tried to get me out that way too, but of course they had none of it." Scar explained.

Ammit seemed disappointed at Scar's response, clearly hoping to fire him up again. But he wasn't done yet.

"No, no. What happened to _you _in those three years?" Scar now turned to face him with an angered scowl across his face.

"They figured that they couldn't get any money out of me, so instead they went for information. And the vile methods they used..." Scar slowly stepped over to Ammit, deliberately not reacting and pulling a sarcastic face just so _he_ could wind Ammitup. He knew his game now.

Ammit took it as a challenge and nodded slyly.

"Okay then smart-ass..." Ammit hissed, and smiled evilly at Scar.

Scar cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to, and then all of a sudden his vision began to blur, and then flicker. He dropped to his knees and held his head in pain, as Ammit forced the series memories back on him cruelly.

Scar howled in pain as his eyes closed, and then visions commenced. He saw his bloodied and maimed figure be thrown into a dull prison cell by screaming North Vietnamese Army troops, and then they started beating him as he lay there on the cold concrete floor.

"_Prideland SCUM!" _They spat on Scar's beaten body and left the dark cell, shutting the huge steel door behind them.

Images of the weeks and even months to come then flooded Scar's mind. He watched quick replays of the most horrific interrogations from Communist officials, which included tortures that ranged from water boarding, all the way through to electric shocks and floggings. Scar didn't just see the images of the pain, but he _felt _it as well.

"MAKE IT STOP!" He cried out, but of course Ammit didn't listen.

He saw the image of himself sitting in the corner of his cell, and time started to progress at an unnatural rate. His hair and beard grew longer and more unkempt, and bruises seemed to alternate on different parts of his face and body. And gradually he became thinner and thinner...much unlike his former self. He sat in a ball in the corner, and muttered to himself eerily. Scar watched himself start to lose his sanity, and tried to cry out for it to stop yet again, but again was ignored.

"_Marx...Lenin...Stalin..." _Scar whispered to himself in the corner.

"_One day...the tyranny of monarchy will fall...the inequality will cease..." _Scar listened to his delirious past self.

"_Power will be given back to the people...and the weakness will be turned to strength." _

"_The Pridelands will be consumed by the red star. Whether that red be from the blood of its citizens or its King."_

"_One death is a tragedy..."_

"_...One million deaths is a statistic." _

Scar watched on in pain as he watched himself be almost completely brainwashed by the ideals of Communism, he spoke to himself chaotically, and wrote all over the walls of the prison cell. Red Stars, sickles/hammers and messages now completely covered the walls of his cell, and most of his thoughts.

It had taken three years of terrible imprisonment for his views on Communism to change. And now he realized, that if Ahadi and the crown were to ever fall, the Red Star would be the way to do it. More images then flashed through Scar's mind, the images of the Parliament Storm, the Communist Pridelands' flag and emblem, as well as images of flames...

The main image of the malnourished and weak Scar slowly faded away, and the _real _Scar then found himself standing face to face with Ammit. Scar panted and Ammit cackled to himself, before all of a sudden choking. Scar looked up to see Ammit being lifted up into the air by Kivuli by his throat, and Kivuli snarled at him.

"Is this some sort of sadistic game to you?"

"One way of putting it..." Ammit sneered and Kivuli released him, still with a stern expression on his face. He shook his head in disapproval.

Ammit straightened his jacket and shirt collar, before clearing his throat and turning to Scar with a slightly more serious and less provocative expression.

"Anyway, that was when you were introduced to Communism?"

"No, of course I was aware of its existence beforehand. I wasn't a complete naive fool, you demon." Scar spat back at him.

"I beg to differ...But you know what I mean. This was when your opinion changed, am I right?" Ammit continued. Scar nodded a little.

"Yes, I guess so. Whether or not you believe it, that whole ordeal opened my mind. And what was advertised to me as evil, turned out to be a great set of ideals supposing it was played out right. That was when I realized evil was only what you made of it." Scar explained to him, making Ammit and Kivuli exchange glances, as if they knew something he didn't.

"Right...so you made that evil wasn't storming the Parliament, shooting senators, setting up death camps and driving the economy into the ground?" Ammit grinned again, and Scar curled his fingers into a fist. He may not be able to kill Ammit, but he could certainly hurt him with a punch.

Kivuli decided to step between them before it escalated any further.

"Moving on...Let's view the day you got out of Hanoi. I take it this was important?" Kivuli glanced at Scar, who shrugged.

"In comparison to what you've shown me, and what I _think_ you'll show me...then not really."

"I think it means a bit more to you than that." Kivuli said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Whatever. Show me. Whatever pain you wanted to inflict by showing this Ammit already achieved with his little stunt a few minutes ago." Scar argued, and looked back at Ammit behind him, who grinned smugly at the last part of what he said.

"I don't want to inflict pain on you." Kivuli looked deep into Scar's eyes as he said this, and sighed.

They were then all consumed by white mist again, as the vision started.

_East Hanoi Military Prison, Vietnam. 1972._

The apparition of Scar watched himself lying curled up for warmth in his cell. He was in his usual corner, where the majority of his drawings had been done on the wall. He was so malnourished and underweight that his ribs showed through from under his skin. His hair was shoulder length and in a tangled mess, and his beard had grown from a little bit of stubble to a reasonably long one. His scar was still bright red, considering it was one method the NVA used to torture him. They knew how much psychological effect it had when it was slit. There were also several wounds and welts dotted across the rest of his body, from the beatings and tortures.

He lay on the ground, trembling as night began to fall. It was going to be another usual day for him. Sleep in the bitter cold of the cell, and wake up to an unsatisfying breakfast of half a bowl of plain rice. And that would be his meal for the day. Scar brushed his long black hair out of his face, and closed his eyes. He tried to get to sleep, and the only sounds to be heard were footsteps of the soldiers in the corridor outside his cell. He exhaled loudly, before curling up tighter for warmth.

That was when the noised broke out. The noises that would end three years of hell.

He heard a door open and slam shut, and his eyes opened at the disturbance from the usual silence. Something so simple was so out of the ordinary. He then heard voices, which probably belonged to the NVA guards. They spoke wearily at first, maintaining their cool, but the volume slowly increased as the footsteps neared...

The voices then escalated into shouts, and Scar tried to sit upright, but he was too exhausted. He just adjusted his position on the floor a little. He clapped his hands over his ears at the noise outside.

Suddenly they were silenced at the sound of _POOF...POOF! _ Scar gasped and spun around on the floor, and forced himself to sit up. He then heard his door being unlocked, and crawled back into the corner in fear. The metal door then swung open, and a NVA soldier wearing a balaclava appeared. Scar was delirious in fear and panted as the soldier stalked towards him.

To his surprise, the man then crouched down and began inspecting him, looking at his wounds and examining his condition. He shook his head at the state of Scar.

Scar meanwhile, was confused. He composed himself and managed to ask his first civilized question in three years.

"What do you want?" No reply.

"Who are you?" He continued, and the NVA soldier paused.

Slowly, he then proceeded to slowly remove his helmet, and then his balaclava...

"The baddest motherfucker in the Pridelands." Lt-Col Jones replied, looking over his friend, and supposed savior of his wife.

"Jonsey..." Scar rasped, and again for the first time in three years, managed a smile.

"That's right. I promised you I wouldn't forget ya, now come on, we're gettin' out of here." Jones said and with that he grabbed Scar's arm and helped him to his feet.

He was disgusted by the state he was in. It was simply inhuman to treat anyone like that. He could barely walk, and Jones had to keep a steadying arm on him at all times as they walked back out the door and into the corridor. Scar groaned in pain as he was moved and looked at his savior. Jones was looking forward only with a look of sheer determination on his face.

"There's only one way in and out of here, and we can't go out the way I came in." Jones told him as they went.

"So what now?"

"We make another way." Jones growled.

The two of them trudged through the corridors of the military prison, not trying to be subtle any more. Prisoners in the more open cells stared at them as they hurried past. It wasn't long until they ran into their first obstacle. They sprinted around a corner, and almost bowled over a pair of patrolling NVA guards. Jones had reflexes like lightning; drawing his silenced pistol and dispatching the both of them in one motion, before adjusting his aim to an alerted North Vietnamese soldier at the end of the hallway. Jones breathed heavily as he dragged Scar along with him, at a pace he wasn't conditioned for. He stopped at the body of the NVA soldier he shot, and picked up his Chinese Type 56 Assault Rifle, which to the untrained eye looked exactly like an AK-47. Despite its cheapness, it would do. They would have to go loud now.

"We're going loud now, they're going to know we're here anyway. Now we fight like gentlemen." Jones said in an almost sarcastic tone. Shooting with loud weapons wasn't exactly 'gentlemanly'.

Two NVA soldiers came running around another corner and Jones didn't hesitate. _RATATATATANG! _Blood splattered up against the wall as Jones gunned them down in cold blood; holding the rifle with one hand. _You know what, this isn't working..._Jones then proceeded to pick up the underweight Scar and throw him over his shoulders. Scar grunted in pain as he did so, before gritting his teeth together and bearing it.

Jones continued through the maze of corridors tirelessly, with only one objective on his mind: escape. Sure enough, he heard the panicked cries of the guards/soldiers that picked up on the gunfire, and all of a sudden the corridors went dark, before being illuminated again by flashing red lights.

_DRRRRRRNNNNN! _The alarm wailed out, and Jones shook his head. _We ain't got time for that. _He turned down yet another corridor, but this one was different. Many NVA soldiers awaited them, taking cover behind crates/tables they had set up or in empty cells lining the sides of the corridor. They opened fire, and Jones cocked his head a little, snarling. He picked up a fallen NVA guard's pump action shotgun, before waltzing straight out into the corridor; completely exposed. He let loose the Type 56, sending a stream of gunfire to keep everyone pinned behind their cover, and then fired the shotgun with his other hand to finish them off as he progressed forward in a straight line. He tossed the shotgun up into the air a little after each shot, before catching it and cycling the pump. The two weapons firing together made a chaotic symphony of gunfire.

Jones eventually came to the last NVA soldier, who was stunned. One man had broken in here. One man had taken them all on and won. And this one man carried another on his back. He stared at Jones sorrowfully, but he had none of it. Jones blew his head open with the shotgun mercilessly. He then let down Taka now that they were temporarily safe. He helped him into another dark maintenance supply room, and shut the huge steel door behind him just as more NVA troops arrived at the scene behind them.

"Great...now what? It's a dead end." Scar whined, but Jones shook his head.

He checked his watch intently and turned back in Scar's direction, with his eyes glued to the watch.

"Five...four...three...two...one..." Just as he said one, he took his hands off the watch and covered his ears.

_BANG! _The far wall of the maintenance room exploded into a cloud of flames and dirt, just as the NVA started trying to ram open the door to the room.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Jones shouted. Scar was quite impressed with him. He had timed this to precision.

Jones picked up Scar again, and started moving across the rear prison courtyard as fast as his legs would allow. Whole platoons of NVA troops appeared, along with a few light armored vehicles, Scar managed to point at them, but Jones shook his head, just as the ground started to rumble beneath them...

The huge prison floodlights that illuminated them suddenly shifted away to shine up on something in the sky. An enormous black shadow was revealed, and as if on cue, the aircraft sprung into action.

_VWOOSH...VWOOSH...BOOM!_

The columns of NVA troops and vehicles suddenly burst into flames as the rockets struck them, and the heat beat down on Scar's face. The Black Ops helicopter then proceeded to descend slowly, right into the middle of the burning courtyard. It hosed down the security towers with mini-gunfire as it did so, and dead NVA guards tumbled to their death from the towers along with smashed glass.

The chopper touched down gently on the grass, and Jones quickly set Scar down on board. The side gunner hurried him up and he slowly started to push his way on board, before the gunner's expression changed into one of terror. He swiftly raised an arm and pointed behind Jones, and yelled out.

"HEADS UP!"

Jones snapped his head around to see a surviving NVA soldier who lay on the ground, level his handgun at his head. Jones knew there was no dodging this one. He had been too late. For the first time since being deployed to Vietnam, he flinched, and shut his eyes in fear. Any millisecond that burning hot bullet would scream into his forehead.

_BANG!_

Jones opened his eyes, but found he was still in the same place. He rubbed his forehead where the bullet-hole should be, but felt nothing. He looked down and saw that his North Vietnamese attacker had been shot dead. Jones looked back around slowly, and saw the source of the shot.

Scar lay on the chopper, with a smoking M1911 pistol that he had drawn from the gunner's belt.

"Adieu..." He murmured in a raspy voice.

Jones didn't need a second warning to hurry up. He leapt on board the aircraft and screamed out at his pilot.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, next stop...Saigon!" The pilot cried out on his radio.

They took off into the night sky, just as the last of the sun had set. Scar looked at his savior, and nodded one final thanks, before passing out. They flew for hours, right into the booming heart of Democratic Vietnam. Despite the conditions, all the battles and near misses, and to Ahadi's dismay, Vietnam had failed to kill Prince, or rather 'Sergeant' Scar Taylor. But the memory of the Red Star would forever be etched onto his mind.

New, more _dirty _measures would now be required to terminate him, once the word had reached Ahadi that Scar had survived.

* * *

**How was that? Not much to ask this time around. If you already haven't voted for best villain of the series, you can do that, and I've also announced the spinoff...So I've got nothing to rant on about?**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	18. The Assassin

**Well this time I guess I am expected to apologize for that delay. A bit long hey? Anyway, I'm back. Anyway, we're looking good in terms of reviews. I am proud to say that this is the most successful (TLK) story I've ever written so far. Almost 100 reviews in 17 chapters ain't bad I reckon. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't lackluster compared to the previous two. I acknowledge it wasn't my best effort, but I'm still proud of it. i need time to get back into it.**

**DrKill8000: You know exactly what he is going to do. A little bit of conspiring with the Soviets perhaps?**

**Carrie Wolfe: Yes, Carmen has found herself a good man. Jones is one of the few men left on this earth that actually loves and respects their woman. And yes, Scar definitely forgot about Lukas...**

**Scarstorm2000: I didn't kill Simba, the HYENA sniper did. I just wrote about it later. And I didn't use that phrase, I think Jones said _We ain't got time for this, _so if that is what it sounded like it wasn't meant like that.**

**Scbenson2001: Probably the same length as MHV3, yes. That won't be the Heckler family's last appearance.**

**Haradion: Okay...here we go...let's just forget all the political discussions we have and conclude that you like Socialism and I'm not fussed as long as I got me pizza, ladies, rock 'n roll and Star Wars.**

**Chu10: Now you know where his son gets it from. I think you'll be pleased with Ahadi's fall. Anyway, if you have trouble with PC controls, get a PC gaming controller. It'll work exactly like an Xbox except you get the graphical quality of a PC.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17. THE ASSASSIN **

Once more the white mist that preceded the visions and memories engulfed the trio. Scar, eager to move on from recent events moved forward to get a closer look at the place where the memory would take place. Plenty of change there. It was the Saigon Military Hospital where he had been rushed to following their narrow escape from the Hanoi prison. As he expected, he located his former self with ease. By now it was almost as if he was drawn to him. Younger Scar lay in a bed, and surprisingly, he was not alone. Zira was with him. She had a tray of medical supplies wither, and a couple of snacks like muffins and fruits lay on the countertop beside her. She was gently tending to all the open infected wounds that had been inflicted on Scar by the NVA.

"These wounds are infected Taka. You've not been with these at all have you?"

"My name is _Scar_ now Zira. And no. How am I meant to tend to them in an a NVA military prison?" Scar argued through clenched teeth.

"Always at the heart of things aren't you? The Royal politics and now the epicenter of Vietnam." She muttered.

"Politics..." Scar mumbled. He then forced himself to sit up, despite Zira trying to ease him back.

"The government is sliding into hell Zira. And you know what happens if I try to get involved...which I should."

"I guess so… Still – I would be more comfortable if you took a little more caution. Caution is not the same as cowardice, and a lack of caution is more stupid than bravery.

"I tried bravery." He winced as she touched another of his wounds, applying disinfectant.

"Look where it got me. AH! Christ woman, what on earth are you doing? Trying to rip them open?" Scar snarled at her

"As I said, the wounds are infected – this will kill any remaining bacteria. You seem to be eating well again so that's one less problem. Against all the odds… I think you're going to be alright. The only permanent damage seems to be your eye. I take it they slit it again. How is it?"

Scar dabbed the angry red wound carefully. Spasms of pain shot through him and he grunted.

"Been better." Scar sighed.

"Let it heal. Time heals all wounds. But the scars will remain nonetheless."

"Story of my life." Scar commented, and gestured towards the wound.

They both went silent for a minute or two. Finally, the nagging curiosity couldn't be held back and he turned to Zira with a question on his lips.

"Why are you doing this? What is it to you? You work in the comms department, you don't have to be here in this hellhole. You don't need to look after me, that's what the nurses are for. You're wasting your time with me."

"How am I?"

"You talk like one day I'll be the head of the Pridelands. But I seriously doubt that, I'm broken Zira. Even if I survive this war things will never be the same. As soon as word reaches Ahadi that I've lived, which it probably already has, then I'll be dead." Scar said solemnly, but he knew it was realistic, and it only made Zira feel more uncomfortable.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Do you want to associate yourself with a marked target?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean- look that's not what this is about. The Prideland Economy is starting to slip under Ahadi, because of his godforsaken war funding. The official report was that you were deployed to Vietnam of your own accord, but people suspect the truth. The Americans have landed people on the moon while we are on a downhill. Hell, this guy is more of a face to our country than Ahadi is!" Zira produced a scrunched up piece of paper, which turned out to be the back page of a newspaper. It read;

_GAZ WALLCROFT- HERO OF THE PRIDELANDS. Today, Attacking Midfielder and Captain of Prideland City FC, 'Gaz Wallcroft' has made history by scoring a hat-trick in a 4-1 victory over Champions League favorites Barcelona. For the first time in history, a Pridelander team is through to the final, where they will face the red-hot English giants Liverpool. _

"Huh. Wallcroft...He was a rookie when I last checked." Scar said and put the piece of paper down.

"The last time you checked was a while ago, Scar. He's the most recognized sportsman that side of Europe now. He's the captain of both Prideland City and the national team, and probably more of a hero to the people than Ahadi is. Just goes to show...Anyway Scar, it's besides the point. He is just an example." Zira told him and Scar shook his head.

"Great. Put the Football player in charge. Brilliant idea." Scar remarked sarcastically.

"That isn't what I meant Scar. What I did mean was that any fool can become more popular than Ahadi is now. I bet when Ahadi shows up to that match, more attention will be on that player than on the King."

"So what are you saying?" Scar cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm saying now is our time to rise. If we were to form a party that promised change-" Scar cut her off instantly and swung his legs over the bed.

"Are you out of your mind? What part of low-profile don't you understand?" Scar snapped at her, worried for his sake now.

"The government is crumbling Scar. People want change, and we can give it to them. Ahadi and the parliament are weak, we can promise a bit more strength...and overthrow them."

"What? Military junta? I thought I'd lost _my _sanity in that prison." Scar scoffed and shook his head.

"No, no. We'll do it legally. I've already got some paperwork. The monarchy will be _forced _to step down." As soon as Zira finished the sentence, Scar's eyesight flickered, before bursting into a series of visions and images. The same ones about the Pridelands falling under the Red Star. Zira noticed his eyes opening and closing rapidly and looked closer at him, before Scar snapped out of it and turned away.

"NO! I don't know why I bother with you people. You'll be the death of me." Scar snapped. Zira hung her head. He would change his mind in time.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question before. Why? Why do you risk your life and everything important to you for my sake? Why are you so desperate to help me?" Without hesitating, she looked him deep into the eyes.

"Because you believe you have failed. You believe you could have avenged Uru's death, and you didn't. A part of you even believes that you were responsible for her death like Ahadi says. You think you deserve death. Given up on life. I have heard you at night. You just lie here whimpering, begging for death to take you..." Scar cut her off quickly.

"And you pity me?"

"No. You think the world is better off without you. But as I said earlier, perhaps it isn't. I saved your life for a reason Scar, not so you can just throw it out the window when it suits you."

"Then why?"

"I have my reasons. That should be enough."

"It isn't. You don't just support me Zira – You follow me, relentlessly. You come to me every day I've been here. Herbs. You stay for hours in this dismal hospital and city that is my sickbed and my new prison. If I yell at you to leave then you sit and wait on a chair outside. You brave the threat of Viet Cong terror attacks every day. You have stayed whilst all the others have abandoned me. Mufasa because he is in another unit and doesn't want anything to do with me. Sarabi because she mindless and does whatever he says. Sarafina because she is weak and fears some darkness will claim me if I kill that Tyrant just because he is also my father – a bond _he_ broke! But not you. Why is that?"

"Because I will do anything for my prince. i would give up everything just to see you as the face of the Pridelands. I would cut my own throat right now if you demanded it." She unsheathed a hidden knife on her belt to prove it.

"Why do I deserve such devotion? Explain that to me."

"Because I love you!"

The air became deathly quiet. Zira stared at the half-cripple soldier now, her secret she had kept for years now in the open. She stared at him unashamed and unembarrassed.

Scar could only stand there, the shock quite evident on his face. He swayed slightly. When he said nothing, Zira stood up.

"Scar?"

No response. Finally he took his face away from Zira's. This great revelation could have explained so much, but the plain matter was that Scar had become to self-absorbed and sorry for himself in recent days to notice any of the clues she unwillingly gave off. She waited expectantly for him to say something. What he did say was very surprising.

"Is this some kind of horrible joke?"

Her first instinct was to laugh at such a stupid question. When she realized he was serious however, she placed he paw on his face, and traced the Scar over his eye with the tip of her claw, careful not to actually touch the raw red flesh.

No. This is no bullshit. No trick or prank. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I love you. Whether you call yourself Taka or Scar, I love you for the man you are not the leader you will be. The Leader who has the will to dominate those around him and make yourself powerful. The man who is not content to be pushed around by his father and brother but the one who rises out of that to strike at those who have wronged him with the fury of a maelstrom. I love you Scar. From now to the end of time itself."

Tears well up in Scar's eyes, and he blinked them away quickly, hiding such a weak emotion.

"Do you mean it? The last woman who said she loved me did so whilst she tore out my heart and stabbed me in the back. How do I know you won't do the same?"

"I would never betray you."

"Honesty is not a quality your famous for Zira. You magnificent demonstration earlier…" He gestured at the bullet wound on her ear. "…has proved that."

"Is there any oath I can make that will make you trust me?" She asked trembling, terrified that in saving his life she had made him lose faith in her. He shook his head, and she sighed. But then he smiled. Not a grimace or sarcastic grin, but a genuine smile that had not seen use for very long.

"I already trust you Zira. And I always will. What you have done is unbelievable. I trust you completely. With my life." He took a breath. "With my heart…" he smiled. "And if you want… I will entrust as something more as well." She smiled.

"I have always wanted that."

"How long?"

"Since we were kids I've had a crush on you…"

"That long?" He asked in surprise. "You never said anything."

"I always thought that you… that is… Sarafina was always…" She stuttered. "There was never a convenient moment." She finished lamely.

"Oh forget it. Just come here." At his invitation she sat down on the bed next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Night is drawing on…" He looked to the window where the dim light of dusk was spilling through, turning the hospital room a deep warm orange hue.

"Yeah. I better get going." Zira said and looked at her watch. Scar too stood up, with the help of a cane issued to him. He was much thinner than he was before, and his hair and beard were both still long after three years without a cut.

"Where are you going?" Zira asked as they both made their way out of the room.

"For a haircut, then maybe a drink or two. I could use one." Scar told her and continued hobbling out of the room.

As he went, he grabbed hold of his M1911 pistol on the countertop. He then turned to Zira when they were both just out of the doorway. A smile flickered in the corner of his lips, and Zira gave in. She stepped over to him, put both hands on his cheeks and kissed him long and hard, lifting her back leg up into the air as she did so. After the brief moment, she pulled away and opened her eyes to make contact with his.

With no further farewell or words of any sort, they departed in their different ways into the streets of Saigon.

"Well...That was _almost _romantic." Kivuli said, nodding.

Scar shot a funny look at him and he shrugged. The scene continued to unfold in front of them, and soon all they saw was just a regular Urban Vietnamese street out the front of the hospital, buzzing with irrelevant activity.

"Shouldn't we be-"

"Yep. Sorry mate, my bad. Next memory..."

That was the shortest 'between memory' discussion yet, and almost instantly the white mist came, and slowly left to reveal a new scene.

Scar sat in a quiet Vietnamese bar, which was relatively empty except for a few American or Pridelander soldiers that quietly sipped their drinks, without much commotion. Scar was hunched over a few empty shot glasses, and coughed a little from the strong drinks. His hair was back to its normal length, and he had shaved his beard down to a short goatee style. He was also out of uniform, making him unidentifiable as a Prideland Soldier. It was a large brown trench coat that he wore, and in concealed his emergency weapon well.

Ever since his return from the NVA prison, this was where Scar spent the majority of his free time. Drinking to forget the horror of the last three years. He didn't realize himself slowly becoming an alcoholic. Jazz played from a radio somewhere in the joint that he couldn't recognize and he put his head into his hands. A Vietnamese bartender then appeared in front of him.

"Your fourth round, sir." Scar took the shot and nodded his thanks.

He sighed. He was alone now. Zira was back at the comms office, and he hadn't seen Jones since he had been rescued. So this was the only way to spend his nights. And these nights were probably his last as well. Ahadi probably knew of his survival, and god knew when he sent somebody to finish the job the war couldn't complete. Odds were he already did.

Scar had been flinching at any loud noise recently, fearing it was the assassination shot that was destined for his head. Drinking was also a way out of the fear of that shot as well.

He sipped his drink casually, not really paying attention to anything around him. It was just all too usual. Off duty soldiers sipping drinks or quietly talking at the opposite end of the bar, faint Vietnamese argument from the kitchen and the music playing softly. As he drank though, he felt a sudden uneasy feeling, despite the effects of the alcohol.

He raised his head slowly, as he heard footsteps echo on the wooden floorboards behind him. He bit his lip, but refrained from turning around as best he could. He looked into the mirror-like silver of a beer mug that had been lazily left on the counter by the bartender. He saw his own distorted image, as well as another larger, darker one appearing slowly behind him.

Scar's heart pounded against his chest, and his fingers slowly slipped down into his jacket. The fear now plagued his mind, but instinct undermined it. He had spent too long in this country and war to not be hardened and seasoned. Now way he could be killed that easy. The footsteps slowly grew louder and louder, and Scar understood what was happening. It was just as he feared.

He stayed completely motionless as he felt something cold and hard press up against his back, but not for long.

_POOF-POOF! BANG!_

"_CHYORT!"_

Scar had spun around at the last second and yanked the assailant's arm off target, and two shots from his suppressed pistol smashed into the ceiling. In the same motion, he drew his handgun with his free arm and fired into the shoulder of the attacker. The tall, very thin assassin flew back onto the ground, severely wounded.

Scar blew the smoke off his pistol and turned to the stunned bystanders.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" He yelled out, and they all complied without hesitation. Scar then looked at the frightened bartender.

"Sorry 'bout the mess." He tossed him some Pridelander money tied up in a stack.

He then turned to the assassin…

* * *

**How was that? Worth it? Sorry about the cliffhanger, anyway an iconic character gets 'officially' introduced next chapter. Then we get _The Fall _in a new, unique setting...**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	19. The Champion's League

**Okay, this time the delay was down to sheer laziness so I don't blame you if you have a go at me. Anyway, back up to full power now. This chapter will be better than last, which was only included because it was essential to the story, and it had the beginning of this chapter included. Anyway, I know there may be some historical inaccuracies in this, but lets just let them slide for the good of the story. And before any of you ask, yes, I am a Liverpool Fan. That was why they were chosen.**

**Jonny2b: Those movies have practically been branded into my mind of late. So that explains the reference. Maybe he fled Vietnam to work for Lucasfilm...**

**Scbenson2001: Wait and see boy, wait and see.**

**akajust1: Ah, you guessed well. I suppose you read the Original Judgement?**

**Carrie Wolfe: At least your mother cleans your wounds. Mine would see me crying in pain with a wound gushing blood, and then slap me on the face for being such a pussy. Nah, just kidding. Love you mum. Anyway, yes that is where Simba got the name from, his sporting hero.**

**Scarstorm2000: Rue it will I? *A dozen soldiers then appear from all angles and point M4s at your head* Me: cackles evilly, and gives the signal to stand down.**

**Chu10: I saw that mistake, and its been corrected now that I've gone over it. I just had the original Judgement stuck in my head as I did it. The Snake's name is Hissis.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18. THE CHAMPIONS LEAGUE **

Once Scar was sure the bar room had been cleared, he turned to the shocked bartender, who was still clutching his cash in fright. Scar flicked his head in the direction of the kitchen door, signaling for him too to leave the area. The bartender didn't dare protest. He nodded submissively and scurried away through the wooden door, which was left swinging in his wake. Scar exhaled, before slowly turning himself around to face the cause of the situation. The tall, thin and lanky figure grumbled to himself in Russian as he clutched his wounded shoulder. He saw Scar's attention turn towards him, and he desperately tried to slither across the floor towards his fallen Makarov pistol, but Scar grabbed his ankle and yanked him back.

The assassin cursed, but was quickly silence by a glancing blow to the jaw, knocking him back. Scar rubbed his knuckles and quickly knelt beside his injured assailant; pressing the M1911 against his temple painfully.

He had just thwarted an attempt on his life. But who had sent him? Was it Ahadi trying to finish off his work as he expected? But this man was a Soviet. Was it the Russians that had sent him? Or maybe the NVA conspiring with them to kill off the high-profile individual that the Prideland government wouldn't negotiate for. The point was he wasn't friendly whoever he was, and Scar would so get to the bottom of what was going on here.

"I have killed Vietnamese, Pridelander, English and Russian man alike. Even the mighty American has been brought down by my weapon..." The man hissed in a thick Russian accent.

"Looks like that backfired on you, Boris." The man flinched at the insult and tensed his good arm. That was all the warning Scar got as he leapt for his pistol, intending to grab it and fire before Scar had a chance, ending his life once and for all.

It was enough. Scar knocked the gun across the room with a flawlessly timed kick, with the speed of a scorpion sting. He then grabbed the hair of the man and smashed his head down against the floorboards. The Soviet tried to wrestle free but Scar knelt against his chest, not allowing him to move. He shrieked in rage and tried in vain to free himself. So much for all its boasting. Scar pulled the hammer back on his pistol as a warning...

"I am going to shoot you anyway, Russian Snake." Scar assured him. "But if you want me to make it quick, tell me who you are and why you tried to kill me. A single man had no hope of taking me down."

"Really? One shot was all it would have taken. A bullet moving at that speed would have blasted through your heart in less than a second, killing you."

Scar grabbed his throat and jabbed the gun harder against his head, making him wince.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Why else? Cash mostly. 20,000,000 Rubles...Who would say no to an offer like that? I'm the best at what I do."

"And what's that?"

"Kill people." He said modestly, and groaned again.

"Who are you, what is your name Soviet?"

"I have none." The man said and shrugged with his intact shoulder. Scar backhanded him with the side of his gun and before plunging his hands into all of his individual pockets, and eventually he found his wallet. He flicked through all of his things while the Russian watched helplessly, eventually he found what he was looking for.

"Vladimir _Dion? _Not exactly your usual country name is it, Stalin? Anyway, tell me one last thing. Who hired you?"

"Ah- Now I am sorry - I wish I could help you there. But I pride myself of Client confidentiality." The assassin said mockingly.

"Tell me and I will spare your life asshole. If you don't I will make sure you experience hell on earth before sending you to that very place. I have often wondered how painful water-boarding would be with Scotch...What you say we find out?" He glanced over at the fully stocked bar.

"Now let's not be hasty comrade – ARGH!" Scar had pushed the barrel of his M1911 into his shoulder wound, making him grit his teeth together.

"Please!" He begged. For many years it had delivered the gift of death to people it did not know. Men, women and even some youth of a hundred different nationalities and now for the first time in its life it was faced with the real possibility of his own end.

"A name!" Scar urged it.

"He'll kill me if I tell you ugh! – He is powerful, so very powerful! I couldn't say no!"

"I'll kill you if you don't. And right now _for you_ I am the most powerful man in the world..."

"Please..."

"As you wish..." Scar moved the gun to level it at his head, before pulling the slide back. _Cla-Chik!_

"**AHADI!**" The man screamed in terror at its impending death. Scar froze. He didn't know if he should have expected that.

"What? My dad hired you?" He asked the man, keeping the barrel of the M1911 in place, the faintest pressure applied. The name had caused him to start so much he nearly shot the man outright.

"I had no option! He was about to kill me Just let me go!" He looked around him desperately.

"Oh shut up. I need to think." Scar scratched his chin with his free hand. So Ahadi had made his move at last.

"An assassin... Well, well, well Pops... That was unanticipated. We assumed the threat would wait... A hitman? Conspiring with the Soviet Union... That's a new level of low even for you father..." He turned back to the man and pressed the gun on his head again.

"I assume you arranged a meeting place? For when the job was done, to collect your pay?" _Or for Ahadi to tie off loose ends... _Scar thought.

"The Football Match! In Prideland City! I was to meet him there next week at half-time... Please let me go now. I won't talk to anyone."

"That depends." He leveled the gun again.

"On what?" The assassin asked.

"On whether you're religious..." A glint appeared in his eye.

"Please! I'll do anything! Anything you want!"

"Too late." Scar hissed and pressed down on the trigger. The man trembled and sweat rolled down his forehead.

_CLICK! _

"Get that wound cleaned up...You're coming with me. And next time, whatever your name is...The chamber won't be empty." The Assassin nodded quickly and gulped as Scar yanked him to his feet. He was tall, perhaps 6'7.

The man was too traumatized to thank him, and kept muttering to himself in Russian. Scar meanwhile, shoved a hand into his pocket and produced the newspaper clipping Zira had given him earlier.

_GAZ WALLCROFT- HERO OF THE PRIDELANDS. Today, Attacking Midfielder and Captain of Prideland City FC, 'Gaz Wallcroft' has made history by scoring a hat-trick in a 4-1 victory over Champions League favorites Barcelona. For the first time in history, a Pridelander team is through to the final, where they will face the red-hot English giants Liverpool._

This must be the game the Russian assassin was speaking of. Since this was the first time a Pridelander team had made it into the UEFA Champion's League Grand Final, Ahadi would be expected to attend, being the King. And what better time to secretly meet someone? He could be off to bathroom, buying food or anything. Especially at half-time when the stadium would be buzzing with activity.

He checked the match information lower in the article.

_Match: Prideland City FC vs. Liverpool_

_Date: Sunday, April 10th_

_Venue: Carroscir Football Stadium_

_Time: 6:00 PM_

_Referee: Chris Hamill_

So that was it. That was where he needed to be. He pondered his next move. If he wanted to be there at that time he better get moving. Getting into the Pridelands undetected was difficult enough as it was, and would take possibly days. He stood up and moved out the bar door and across the street, his shadow cast to a great length by the moon high above. Shadows were moving. Ahadi had made his move. Now it was time to strike back. And this time... He would not fail...

The assassin followed behind him, clutching his bloodied arm.

"By the way, nobody calls me Vladimir...Call me Hissis." Scar turned around, and nodded at him.

Kivuli's, Ammit and Scar's view of the scene slowly zoomed out as it came to a close. As usual, they both turned to look at Scar, who was starting to look more and more uneasy, as if he knew what was coming up. He gulped and bit his lip anxiously.

Kivuli broke the awkward silence by clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"So...What next?"

"I went back to the Pridelands, to the Champions League Final." Scar informed him.

Instantly visions played on the white mist around him, as if the mist was just one giant screen. Images of him telling Zira his plan, him phoning contacts in the Pridelands on a secure line, packing his bags, along with a fully loaded gun, and finally him sneaking aboard a Prideland Military C-130 cargo plane, headed back towards the Pridelands. The image then changed to a view of Scar wandering about the streets of Prideland City, in a moderate disguise. Then images came of Scar surveying the Carroscir Stadium grounds, which were covered in match advertisement posters and blue, green and white banners.

"And...what happened there?" Ammit chimed in, with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice.

"We watched the game Ammit, that's what happened." Scar snapped sarcastically.

"I guess we'll just have to see, huh?" Kivuli murmured.

A new vision then commenced. White mist surrounded them for a brief moment, before slowly dissipating to reveal a new scene.

There was a dark, concrete corridor, illuminated only by the world at the end of it. Light and color poured through that opening, as Scar slowly stepped out. His eyes and ears quickly adjusted to the sudden change of light and noise. He panned his head around slowly, looking over the huge expanse of Carroscir Stadium. All of the 80,000 seats were packed, and deafening chants and noise filled his ears. The majority of the Stadium was a quivering sea of blue, Prideland City FC's main color.

Scar leant on a railing and peered at the bright green field, ready for action. On a wooden pedestal the UEFA Champion's League Trophy stood, with Blue, green and white ribbons on one side and red on the other, representing the two contenders Prideland City and Liverpool. The stadium all of a sudden hushed, and two rows of Prideland Marines wearing ceremonial uniforms marched onto the field. They snapped into attention and brought their M14 rifles to bear, before firing a solitary shot up into the sky. The crowd cheered as they fired, before assembling in two neat lines on either side of the trophy, in the attention position. Scar watched on intently, and a loud booming voice then broke out across the stadium.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the field, the English Champion...Liverpool Football Club!" _A few cheers broke out from the visiting supporters' end, but were drowned out by the chatter and boos of the Prideland City Faithful, sitting behind the opposite goals.

Liverpool FC jogged onto the field, wearing their usual red uniforms. Their banner was dropped over one side of the stadium as they entered. The voice then broke out again, but this time much more enthusiastic.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the field, The Pridelander Champion and first time Finalists, the relentless Blue Army...PRIDELAND CITY FOOTBALL CLUB!" _The cheer that followed was so loud Scar had to sup his hands over his ears.

The home team then jogged onto their field, led by the superstar Gaz Wallcroft, who wore the famous number 7 shirt. He was waving at the thousands of fans he had around him, and slapped his Captain's armband before kissing his hand. Cannons then fired small blue fireworks into the air, and several die-hard supporters waved their scarves/flags/banners around like maniacs. The noise then slowly died down as the referees entered the arena, followed by several officials.

"_Now Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please stand for the English and Pridelander National Anthems." _

The enormous crowd then silenced itself again, as woman in a long black glittery dress gracefully walked behind a set up microphone. Meanwhile, Prideland City and Liverpool lined up on either side of the trophy. The woman then cleared her throat and began singing England's _God Save the Queen _anthem. Scar's eyes narrowed.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. When the Pridelander National Anthem was sung, it would reveal Ahadi's location. Without a doubt the cameras would zoom in on their leader singing the national anthem for everyone to see. The song soon ended and the singer was met with a loud round of applause. She then cleared her throat again, and the music changed, as she began singing the Pridelander Anthem _Circle of Life. _Almost everyone in the stadium then stood up, and placed a hand over their heart as the woman sung. Scar too removed his Prideland City FC supporter's cap (For disguise) and stood up straight. But his eyes darted towards the big screen, and he watched eagerly.

The camera view was of all the PCFC players singing at first, and then of the crowd singing. _Come on..._Scar thought. The camera shot changed back to the singer, who had a tear sliding down her face as she sang.

Then it changed again, and this time it was exactly what Scar was looking for. It showed Ahadi somewhere up in the stands, in uniform with a hand over his heart. Scar's eyes instantly danced around the stadium, looking for television cameras that were pointing into the crowd. Eventually he found what he was looking for. He traced one's gaze up to the top row on the West Side, where all the luxurious box seats were. He pulled out a pair of binoculars he had concealed into his jacket and zoomed in on the area. Sure enough, he found Ahadi sitting with a few other Royal Admin and guards. _There you are... _Scar then panned the binoculars around slightly, until they faced a pillar. There he zoomed in further, so he could read the inscription on it. It read Block 109.

_Block 109..._That was all Scar needed to know. He pocketed the binoculars before putting his hat back on. He then started back into the Stadium...

Meanwhile, the pre-match ceremony had just finished and the field had been cleared. The players took their places on either side of the field, and the Referee followed suit. He then checked his watch, before handing the ball over to Gaz Wallcroft, who placed it down in the center circle. He then stamped his foot down over the ball, and turned back at the Referee, waiting for his signal. The referee nodded, before blowing his whistle.

Wallcroft cracked his knuckles, before slowly tapping the ball over to his teammate. The kick-off was met with a thunderous roar from seemingly each and every one of the 80,000 Pridelanders present.

One thing was for certain, at a game this big...Nobody would hear you scream.

* * *

**Well that was that. Hope you enjoyed. Let's see a good effort with the reviews this time around. This was an effort to write. Anyway, I'm back in business! Funny I got Haradion to take over MHV3 when I went away for 4 days because I wanted to keep frequent updates, but now...I take longer than that to do it myself.**

**Anyone know what the significance of Gaz Wallcroft is?**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	20. The Fall

**Okay, a two week wait period was not warranted. I am sorry. I went camping at the start, and then there was Easter...And as an Easter special, I was thinking of doing _The Passion of the Christ _as a chapter for _Movie Madness! _Anyone want that? Anyway, I'm back un business now. So enjoy. I am particularly proud of the way this chapter turned out. I tried to get a bit of a contrasting thing going so you can tell me if that worked. This was one of the best chapters from the original Judgement, and in my opinion is so far the best of the MHV. Let's see some reviews this time around, let's try and breach 120.**

**Scarstorm2000: Okay then, if that's how you want to play it...Chuck Norris appears behind you and gives your magical army an intimidating glare that sends them running back. And this all started from you crying on a plane to Seoul...In a few weeks there may not be a Seoul the way North Korea is going. (Can't wait for the USA to kick their ass) **

**Scbenson2001: Of course Circle of Life is the national anthem, what else? It is perfect for that, and what the country believes in. And yes, that was the fake name Simba used because Wallcroft was his childhood sporting hero.**

**Chu10: Yeah, Hissis was my favorite OC from Judgement as well. And yes, you were right that was the fake name Simba used, because that was his childhood sports hero and this is when he was in his prime.**

**Carrie Wolfe: Really? I thought I, (nor anyone else including yourself) could kill you. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you are incompetent.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19. THE FALL**

Gaz Wallcroft sprinted along the right wing of the immense green field as fast as his thick muscular legs would carry him. The wind blew in his hair as he ran. There was only one thing on his mind; score. Like a brilliant minded detective who could play out a murder scene in his mind, or like someone with a supernatural talent of telling the future, he played out a whole scenario in his mind as he ran, waiting for the opportunity to strike. He could feel it.

_WHACK! _This was it. The ball ricocheted across the ground at an amazing pace, and he pounced like a lion for its kill. Somehow, the rate at which his legs carried him increased, and he streamed past an exhausted defender towards the goal before him. Another tall opponent charged right in front of his path, but like he had foreseen, the defender was moving too quickly for his own good. Wallcroft, using his low center of gravity and far superior reflexes, suddenly changed directions, opting to charge directly at the goals that down the side to cross the ball in. The defender's momentum sent him sprawling in the opposite direction, leaving the penalty box and more importantly, the goals unguarded with the exception of the goalkeeper. Wallcroft's heart pounded against his chest, and he caught a glimpse of the Prideland City Insignia on his shirt. This is it, no more toying with them now. He was going to sink Liverpool once and for all.

He suddenly slowed, and retracted his leg back to strike the ball. _Here goes nothing..._

"AARGH!" He waited a moment too long. A throbbing pain possessed the ankle of his balancing leg, and it was swept from underneath his body. He then hit the ground, along with the body of an opponent player with a hard thud.

Once the shock had passed, he heard the referee's whistle blow, followed by a terrible, deafening roar from the massive crowd. _Damn Straight. _Wallcroft thought and held his anger in like a true sportsman, before gingerly getting to his feet.

The horrific foul had enraged the Pridelander supporters, and tens of thousands were on their feet screaming and jeering in rage. Wallcroft sensed the hatred around him, the anger; a spirit that did not belong in a football stadium. He couldn't bear to try and hear what each individual call was saying, and it was too loud anyway. To the point where he couldn't even hear the referee's words to him and the Liverpool player who had tripped him. In the end, he saw the yellow card rise up above the opponent's head, and muttered to himself in disapproval. _That deserved red. _

The boos of the crowd soon escalated into an overwhelming drone that consumed the entire stadium. Wallcroft placed the ball on the designated free kick spot, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Meanwhile, the sky grew dark. Dusk was drawing in, and an angry blood red filled the sky, as the blurred air became the Champions League Final during the minor time skip. The mist vanished again, and Ammit looked at the sea of fanatical supporters throwing insults at the referee and/or other players.

"Great atmosphere..." Ammit said, glancing at the redneck supporters and bad sports in the crowd.

"Intense game...And the sportsmanly nature of the PCFC supporters is quite noble. And what are those words of encouragement? 'You're shit referee'? That's inspired..." He said sarcastically.

"Ammit, don't you have something intelligent to say?" Kivuli asked, exasperated.

"Of course he doesn't." Scar said from his left. Ammit smiled mockingly in response.

They looked down at the vision, searching for something of significance. Something out of the ordinary. Peculiarly, Scar could not see himself. Eventually, the vision of the match slowed and blurred, and the only thing moving (Standing out) was a lone man moving through the stands. He was in a Prideland Royal Uniform. It was unmistakably Ahadi. He stepped through the seats cautiously, making sure everybody was that fixated on the game that they wouldn't note him leaving. He checked his watch; it was almost half time, when he was meant to meet his contact. He stepped back into the corridors of the stadium.

The three spirits followed him, and the corridors were dimly lit by lightbulbs hanging from the concrete ceiling. Ahadi stepped shamelessly into restricted area, and eventually came to the maintenance elevator. He quickly checked behind him; nobody. They were all watching the late drama of the game. Ahadi could almost tell exactly what was happening on the field from the sounds the crowd were making. He then produced some keys from inside his jacket, and opened the chain link door that sealed off the elevator, before getting in and descending down, down towards the maintenance level.

Every single cry the monstrous crowd made was still audible in the confined space. The door slid open, and the cries returned to full volume again. Despite the ambient noise of the match, the haunting space of the deserted maintenance level made him shudder.

All that was down there were janitor supplies like brooms and trash bags, as well as lawn mowers and field painters. There was also an array of advertisement boards that had not been hung up around the ground. It was a concrete maze, with pillars holding the ceiling up and dim light bulbs lining the ceiling.

Ahadi stopped in the middle of the open and checked his watch. The match had gone into stoppage time now, and his assassin should be meeting him now.

"Where are you Russian snake?" Ahadi asked into the gloom.

"You never were a football fan, were you father?"

Ahadi stepped back in surprise, and then peered into the dusty gloom that was before him. A chilling wave of fear then swept over his body and mind. _Taka? No, you're definitely dead now. _Hissis had given him the confirming phone call, right? If that was him, how the hell did he get out of Vietnam?

"Who's there?" He asked warily. His eyes narrowed. "Is that you Taka?" Only laughter greeted him.

"Oh yeah that's right, you only respond to your new name don't you? _Scar._" A far more sinister laugh broke out now. The voice then returned, from another direction, making Ahadi spin around. He couldn't make a break for it now. He was too isolated.

"Scar is who I am. You made me. So tell me what you are doing down here, so _alone..._"

Ahadi whirled to face the voice, and saw a faint movement in the darkness that surrounded the small illuminated area that he stood in the middle of.

"I am here on business of my own Scar. But perhaps it's not such a bad thing you are here..."

"Are you here to kill me?" Scar hissed like a demon from the darkness.

"I had no idea you would be here Scar." Ahadi replied sincerely, and gulped. Looking in vain for him again, in pure panic.

"Why shouldn't I be here? In the darkness, below the rest of Pridelander society? Is that not the place you said I would be the day you killed me? With tyrants in the abyss below? Strange to think you are also drawn here, don't you think? Ha...ha...ha."

"I came down to meet someone Scar, and since he is not here...I best be going." Ahadi said and turned back towards elevator, but his heart stopped...and his jaw dropped.

Scar stood at the elevator entrance, with a tall body at his feet. He was quite thin and lanky despite his height, and had a bright red bandanna tied around his neck. The ex-Soviet assassin that had made the attempt on Scar's life.

"What is this? Some murdered civilian?" Ahadi asked, barely glancing at the body.

"Should I know it?"

"You should. You sent him to Vietnam...to kill me." Scar's emerald eyes flared in the dim light.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Get out of the way." He made as if to move past Scar, but Scar gave no indication he was about to move.

"Why did you send him after me? Did you honestly believe he would kill me, a Vietnam vet? A silenced handgun? Really father?"

"This is a load of bullshit."

"And if I told you father, that before I killed that man, I extracted every bit of truth from him by fear and by pain? If I told you that I killed him slowly and before he died he gave me everything he knew about you, about its mission and about its contract?" Scar hissed at him, a dangerous tone had crept into his voice. Ahadi's voice lowered and he glared at Scar. He scowled, and in that instance any masquerade of civility and honor was lost. The true Ahadi was revealed, a wrecked man full of bitterness and hate.

"You think you're so smart don't you Scar? So very brave and tough? A king even? You are no king. Your new name suits you. Scar. That which never fully heals. that which is never made whole again. Lost forever. Yes you are a scar, Taka, a scar on the Pridelands, that must be removed."

"So you sent that Russian to kill me?"

"You really are slow aren't you? Yes. Let me spell it out clearly to you. In short words so you can understand. I had the Russian try to kill you. And since he has failed... I shall finish the job." Scar only laughed.

"You have come here to you death Ahadi. This stadium will serve as your grave. Beneath the _Carroscir Football Stadium._ And you have just lost _everything. _Do you accept his testament?" He turned to face someone beside him, and out of the gloom, Zira stepped, hatred etched on her face.

"I have heard you admitting to attempted murder, and threatening another with murder. The government and authorities won't stand for this. When we leave this place, those who support Scar will rise up against you. You have plunged this country into war Ahadi...A war a bit more local that Vietnam."

Ahadi looked in shock at this emergence of another woman and seemed stunned for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"No... No. No! You have lost Scar! And now because of you, your whore will pay the same price as you. Neither or you will leave this place alive." Scar looked at Ahadi, searchingly. Then he sighed.

"Do you even have the slightest bit of compassion left? Have you no love left for me father?" Ahadi stared at his son.

"None." He said. And took a step forwards. Scar's eyes flashed.

"Good. Because I have none for you." He lifted his gloved hand, and clicked his fingers.

Ahadi seemed aware that something was wrong when he saw Scar give some kind of signal, and looked about anxiously. Then a lancing pain struck his foot, as he felt a burning blade plunge into it...

_Meanwhile..._

Gaz Wallcroft capitalized on the meter of space he was given, and weaved in and out of three defenders, streaming towards goal with only seconds left in the half. He quickly picked the vulnerable corner in the goals, and retracted his foot to stroke. Then a lancing pain struck _his_ foot...

"_AAARGH!" _Ahadi screamed as Hissis (who had been faking the whole time) suddenly sprung back to life and viciously stabbed a concealed knife into his foot, through his shoe.

"_PEEENNNAAAALLLLTTTYYYY!" _Was the overwhelming cry of the Pridelander supporters, whose yells drowned out the one of Ahadi. The foul was from the same player as before.

Sure enough, the referee blew his whistle and pointed to the spot, sparking a massive cheer. Wallcroft got to his feet and sneered at the defender, who had cost him twice. That was it. The defender lost his cool and struck a glancing blow into Wallcroft's jaw, making him double over. The referee didn't hesitate to look over him and reveal a straight red card.

Meanwhile, with Ahadi's foot staked into the ground, Scar sent a glancing blow into Ahadi's jaw, knocking him over. He cried out in pain as he hit the floor.

"_AH!"_

"_SEND HIM OFF! SEND HIM OFF! YYEEEEAAAAHH!"_

Ahadi heard the cries from outside, and tried to wriggle away desperately. But his severely wounded foot stopped him, he was bleeding out fast. His mighty form dragged itself across the dirty concrete, before giving up of exhaustion. He looked up to see his son and his partner, who both stood there watching him die. Then, Scar turned his back on Ahadi. Ahadi looked at the man before him, his tanned skin and eyes the same as Uru. How could the one thing he had loved most of all look so much like the thing he despised most of all? And how could the most dreaded situation in the world sound like such a joyful one from the outside?

"Scar...Please..." Scar stopped and turned to him

"Are you begging me for mercy Ahadi? Mercy or pity? Was it worth it Ahadi? All of that planning, preparation, searching, effort and sleeplessness... To be thrown away right here right now..." He said echoing those words from years before. Ahadi remembered his pride for both his sons, but especially Taka's for it. He remembered the day that Uru died, for once ignoring the pain it brought him. He remembered that Taka had slaughtered Calibanov, but had spared the Mobsters that had aided him and served him. He remembered the duel. He remembered mutilating his own son, with the single desire to kill him. To end his life. It was only now, as life and energy was leaving him that he let go of his grief. Grief that had turned to anger, and anger into hate. Hatred that had twisted his son into a monster.

Meanwhile outside, Gaz Wallcroft wiped the blood from his lip and placed the ball on the penalty spot, before taking a few steps back and closing his eyes. This was what he had been trained for. He had been turned to from a young child with a talent into an emotionless striker. This was the shot to sink Liverpool, and forever write his name in the stars with the list of Pridelander heroes. He knew their defense wouldn't concede to the reds, so a single goal ahead would practically end the match. This was the fall, and the dawn of a new era. He cracked his knuckles and eyed down the keeper.

"Oh my son... What have I done to you?" Scar was so shocked by the exclamation that he stopped and turned to him in surprise.

"What have I done? I have scarred you in too many different ways. I am so sorry..."

"What do you want now Ahadi?" Scar asked in anger. _Why couldn't he just die?_

Outside, Wallcroft mentally zoned out of the world he was in and drowned out the noise of the crowd. It was just him and the keeper. The man had that had always denied him. No longer.

"What do I want? Taka... Please forgive me... I was so wrong... So wrong... forgive me please... I'll do anything..." Scar looked at him in surprise; the angry bitter king was gone. All that was left was a dying father...

"You will do anything I want?" Scar asked him.

"Anything... I swear it..." Scar look at him.

"Bring me my mother back." He clicked his fingers and suddenly the lights shut off. He then slipped a hand into his jacket, and produced his M1911 pistol. He pulled the hammer back and leveled it at the head of the form a weeping Ahadi.

"If you can't bring her back. The all you can do is die."

_I am going to forever write my name in history...forever write the Pridelands' name in history...The Champions League is ours...Here we go..._

Wallcroft exhaled loudly before sprinting towards the penalty spot where the ball was planted. The crowd held their breath. He held his breath. _Ahadi _held his breath. He swung his right leg forward and struck. As if in slow motion, the ball soared from its place, and the crowd stood in their feet. Scar cocked the gun and squeezed the trigger, with tears streaming down his face.

"TAKA!"..._Cla-Chik...BANG!_

_Thump... "GGGGGOOAAAAAALLLLL!" _

Scar dropped the pistol as soon as Ahadi's head lurched back, with a bullet hole in it, and gasped, he then dropped to his knees and began sobbing in despair. Every single pain and sorrow he had felt over the lest few years had finally been let out...Meanwhile Wallcroft saw the ball fly into the top left corner of the net, and the unprecedented level of joy he and both the nation of the Pridelands experienced was simple overwhelming. He tore his shirt off and began running fanatically past the crowd, swinging it around over his head. He then stopped right in front of a TV camera, and kissed the lens as celebration...Meanwhile, Scar kissed the cheek of Ahadi's dead body in bitter betrayal.

For an hour Scar knelt there, staring into the night, for it was well past dusk now. Finally the screaming behind him ceased. Three shadows moved out of the darkness towards him. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Zira curled her lip in disgust at them, but Scar greeted them warmly.

"My friends. Welcome to the game. _Carroscir _is a fortress and a stadium of blood. And it will be the venue for any further meetings. Now, we must go and give our condolences to the new 'King'. Mufasa was made heir before Ahadi's death so he inherits the throne. But I am Mufasa's heir, and I am forming a party. A Socialist Party. I have learnt the value of patience. We must go pay our respects. Any questions?"

Shenzi nodded towards a garbage compacter that they could use to mutilate Ahadi's body beyond recognition.

"Is that it? Is it over?

Scar smiled grimly. Behind him the crowd let out a series of chants and cheers, fueled by their new 1-0 lead over their archrivals. Scar also had a lead over his.

"Oh no Shenzi... It has only just begun..."

* * *

**How was that? Contrast work well? I hope you enjoyed. Anyone that wants to see the Easter special I mentioned be done you can say so. Stay tuned...and Happy Easter!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	21. The News

**Alright people, that is the longest waiting period in the history of JJZ-109. What has it been? 3 weeks? I've been bombarded with schoolwork so this has become difficult, unlike the old days where I could just do a chapter every night. Anyway, this is it. I'm finally back in the business. I've got two weeks off to give you updates, so enjoy. Hope you liked last chapter. Just to clear one thing up: the 'Hissis' featured in MHV3 was not the same one here, he was only named that as a reference to the Original Judgement before this was even thought of. Haradion wrote that particular chapter while I was away. But it was a good one, nonetheless.**

**Scarstorm2000: I know where Seoul is, I was just saying that the way N. Korea were going they would probably have attacked Seoul first. But that won't happen now. And Chuck Norris kicks me? Ask fellow authors on this site, NOBODY kicks me.**

**Carrie Wolfe: Oh no. That wasn't Hissis. That was a nod to Judgement before this story was even thought of. Haradion wrote that chapter while I was away, anyway. Subliminal propaganda.**

**Scbenson2001: Of course they knew he was lying. They called him by 'Simba' all that time. They did know about him, but just not what Simba's significance was.**

**Chu10: Oh no, feel free to compare the stories. I know I did a few things differently, but I thought this way might work.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20. THE NEWS**

The world faded from view and reformed. When Scar's vision cleared, he saw that they were back in Vietnam. Undoubtedly they had sneaked back in the same way they had snuck out, stowing away on cargo planes and what not. The area of Vietnam they were in was unmistakable; the beating heart of Pridelander Military presence in South-East Asia. It was the Saigon Command Center. He was storming up the stairs of the front entrance, shooting a dry but frightening glare at all the Military police whose normal job would be to stop him, but seeing who he was, they were reluctant. And surprised. Word was out that he was dead.

Zira, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were there with him. What attracted even more and more shocked attention was the fact that the three thugs-turned-soldiers no longer wore their mandatory service uniform, but a new brown one with a bright red armband. A red armband with a black star in the center.

When they marched their way through the building, not one head refrained from turning to look at them. Scar managed to recognize the faces of both Sarabi and Sarafina in the complex, which only brought him even more pain. But any pain was now being numbed by his brutalized new persona.

He eventually reached a door that read _COMMANDER IN CHIEF OF SOUTHEAST ASIA OPERATIONS. _Scar scowled at the sight of the door label. Of course Ahadi would put his favored Mufasa in a position of power while he was rotting in a North Vietnamese prison. No longer. With Ahadi dead, there was nobody designated to take his place as King. It would be even. If he were to win, then his takeover of the country and change of government would be quick and painless. If he lost however, it could take years.

Scar swung the varnished wooden door open, to reveal Mufasa sitting behind his desk in uniform, writing out some paperwork. His head instantly snapped up to face the intruders. His eyes opened wide when he saw Scar, but eventually his surprised expression turned into one of disgust as he saw his three darker companions. And their new insignias.

"Well, this is all a bit shocking. Rumor had it you were killed, Scar. Where the hell have you been the last three years?" Scar had his eyes fixed on his brother as he paced in front of his desk.

Mufasa then stood up.

"And you...Why have you come back here? My father had you all put on deployment, the whole East Side male population, on pain of death. I assume my brother brought you here?" At this Mufasa eyed Scar who did his best to look reproached.

"I'm aware of our father's decision brother, but they have news that we thought should be shared with _you. _I knew I wouldn't be believed if I told you myself, so I thought they should tell you, since they are the ones that have been in touch with the homeland."

Mufasa glared at him.

"If it is so important, then you should be on the phone to the King, not me. Why are you here?"

"Firstly, because Ahadi's current instability means he is liable to have them shot on sight." Mufasa made to object and a few people in the background muttered in disapproval at the insult to their leader, but Scar continued, ploughing through the objections.

"Secondarily, because the news concerns Ahadi deeply. Shenzi...switch on the TV over there."

She did so and the black and white image flickered to life.

_We interrupt this program to break some tragic news: Current King and head of State Ahadi Taylor was found dead yesterday morning. He was found completely mutilated in what is believed in a garbage compactor, in what is believed to be a tragic accident supposedly occurring some time during the Champion's League Final at Carroscir Stadium. _

_We now go live to Prideland City Chief of Police..._

With that Shenzi switched off the television, and turned back to face a dumbfounded Mufasa. Several people had gathered in the room now, after hearing the TV. Among them were all the Prideland Military Chiefs of Staff, Sarabi and Sarafina.

"Your highness, and Pridelanders. I am afraid to say that I come with grim news of Ahadi. As many have seen of late, the 'wise' king has ramped up Military expenditures by 50%. His heart has been stricken with grief for his wife which is shared by all of us here. All of us lament Uru's untimely demise..."

"How dare you speak her name!" An officer shouted from behind them. Another growled in anger, and Mufasa turned to his brother in disgust.

"If this is all these scum have to say..."

"Just a minute your royal arse-ness" Banzai shouted angrily to Mufasa who turned to him in disgust. Shenzi and Ed looked at him in shock and Zira tried to move forward, but Scar restrained her with a hand to her shoulder, though he looked curiously at his follower.

"Don't you ever – Not for one second! EVER. Lump us with that... that butcher Calibanov! That piece of shit is not worthy of the name Communist. Nor are any of his goons who followed him. They had no allegiance. We screwed up when we got into Calibanov's business, but if we had not gone to Uru's aid – what would have happened? She would have been long dead, and Calibanov recovered and escaped. So don't you pretend that you're above us all Prince Mufasa, not when you did fuck-all to help whilst the Queen died. I have sworn my life to Scar's and I fully intend to keep that oath. Calibanov got what he deserved. He deserved to die."

"That'll do Banzai. Let Shenzi continue." Scar commanded, and Banzai flinched, but did as he was told. Mufasa however stopped and stared at him. A shocked hush came over the bystanders as they waited for him to attack the soldier/thug. Mufasa only blinked and nodded for Shenzi continue.

"As everyone here knows..." She said. "Ahadi had cracked down on the East Side district, and any man there that was fit and over the age of 21 was instantly drafted. Unfair arrests occurred more frequently in his grief. I being woman, was not allowed to fight and so was with a number of my friends at the border. We were almost broke, and hadn't eaten much for days. Luckily however we had found a hot-dog stand across the road. It pretty cheap and the food looked quality enough, and the man didn't seem to have a problem selling to colored people. So we bought something to eat. We didn't see Ahadi there, But he saw us." Shenzi gave a dramatic sigh, and looked around at the assembled lionesses looking each in the face, one after another.

"But he saw us. Why he did this I will never know. Perhaps some lingering blame for Uru's death was still on his mind. Perhaps his grief was finally too much for him to bear, and he sought to bury his grief in battle and blood. Whatever his reasoning, Ahadi attacked us and other civilians at the border, and chased us into the Outland territories, deep into the lands scarred by World War Two. We were all unarmed, and helpless. Anyone about the streets. I don't know how many Ahadi killed, but many were beaten and/or shot was decimated by the time we made it to an old wartime Airfield in the heart of the Outlands. To the great Air Control Tower 'Golgorath', which you call "Spire". At the summit of the black tower he and his bodyguards chased after us to the very tip of Golgorath itself, to the control room, the highest peak. There he attacked two immigrants 'Serin' and 'Kalan' were their names. Both of them good people. He raised a firearm at them, and made as if to shoot them. But they resisted and struggled. Perhaps he was blinded by his fury. Perhaps he was unable to see past the flailing fists of those he had hurt. Perhaps he recalled all of the blood he had spilt in those last few moments and sought death. Who can say? But the end result is the same. Ahadi was knocked off balance on the roof. He fell from the tower into a garbage truck below, his body completely mutilated by the crushing that ensued. We have reason to believe that this same truck was en-route to the stadium, which he snuck off from to commit evil in the first place. But the fact remains that he fell from the Control Tower of Golgorath itself. No one could have survived that fall, let alone having your body crushed by the compactor. Ahadi is dead your highness." The held in breaths of the many Pridelander were exhaled at once in angry shouts of horror, shock, hatred, disgust and despair. Mufasa could only stare at the three of them. He took a step back.

"No..." He said. "My father was a good man and a great King. He would not have attacked you unprovoked, and could not have stormed the streets as you described. He cannot be dead. Not Ahadi. Not my father… You are lying."

Much of the bystanders behind voiced similar opinions, and that atmosphere became heated. Scar had a horrible premonition of them forming a lynch mob upon the trio before him, and possibly himself for bringing them. Banzai however and unexpectedly spoke up again.

"Oh really? A Good King was he? The sort you could expect to protect family members? Especially his own wife? Pleasant chap was he? Good tempered? Kind hearted? Good _leader? _He is driving the economy into the ground while the Americans are landing people on the moon!"

Mufasa growled.

"My father had his flaws, but he had a strong sense of justice! He would not have attacked you unprovoked!"

"A Sense of justice? His sense of Justice sent a whole race from their homes to a war that isn't even theirs. His sense of Justice maimed one of his own sons for disagreeing with him. His sense of Justice nearly murdered his own son, broke his body upon the ground. I was there that day, on the roof of the palace when your so-called King murdered his own Son. I stood there, in the shadows, unnoticed by any as he was blinded, mutilated and broken. You can't tell me that those were the actions of wise and generous King!" Angry muttering broke out again among the people but it was more subdued. Mufasa looked angrily at Banzai.

"If my father is dead as you say, then I will not have you sully his name here!"

"No, you'll create rose tinted image of him that will be respected for generations? You'll indoctrinate the population. Have you consulted your brother on this matter? He was the one who nearly died for it. Is it fair on him to turn his torturer into a martyr? Zira's maimer into a figure of justice?" Face it "Prince Mufasa": Your Father died when Uru died. He died when Taka died. Your only option now is to choose a _new government._

"What are you talking about man?"

"Ahadi left you as a clear successor. But the authenticity of that claim is debatable..." Shenzi said carefully, trying to choose words that would avoid a fight. Sarabi stuck her head up, tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean? Mufasa is the clear successor! Ahadi said so before he died!"

"Yes, but after a few events people are no longer considering Ahadi's word legitimate. The country wants a change. It wants peace. It wants his _regime _to be over. A new government system is in the works."

"And what would that be?"

"A referendum has been organized...To replace the Constitutional Monarchy with a Republic." _A Socialist Republic. Easily twisted, with loopholes for legitimate takeover unlike the Monarchy. _

"I am the leader of this movement, Mufasa. It is simple. If the votes turn up not in favor, you are crowned like Ahadi designated and you are the King. If they turn up in favor, the Republic is established and the citizens will vote again for the strongest party." Scar informed him, and Scar raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, and that means you being already known in Royal politics would become president...you and your vile Communists..."

"SOCIALIST! We don't stand for the USSR's brutal totalitarianism, we believe in power to the people and the abolishment of the disgusting pompous Capitalism."

"Then why do your 'friends' over there wear the red star?"

"Because it looks better than the white one, that's why Mufasa." Scar jabbed sarcastically.

Mufasa put up a hand to quiet down the increasingly loud chatter in the room. All this information seemed a little too much to take in at once.

"Very well. It looks like my mind has been made up for me. The country hangs in the balance, between the Monarchy...and _Socialism._ It'll all come down to a vote." Mufasa announced.

"A vote." Scar agreed.

_The Next Day, back in the Pridelands._

Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Scar's new Russian assassin sat in Shenzi's apartment in East Side, with a freshly opened bottle of expensive champagne to celebrate their achievement.

"That was masterfully done Shenzi, and Banzai. Your acting and talent for weaving lies is formidable. Golgorath indeed. That airfield has not been inhabited by anything but rusted Spitfires for decades. And that shooting rampage was nothing more than a few drunken Marines and police. You fully deserve your reward." The thugs were gorging themselves on vodka that had been illegally imported by Hissis himself.

"Though why Ed shares in it I don't fully understand. He did nothing. But he did nothing magnificently none the less."

"You in good humor Scar…" Zira said, rubbing herself against him, and kissing his cheek. To her surprise he responded violently, throwing himself against her and locking lips with her, french kissing. The Russian whistled with amusement drawing Scar's attention to him.

"Ah my lanky friend! Whilst we are allocating rewards, let us not forget you. You made a good decision earlier."

For a moment the two recalled how Scar's gun had been pressed against his head, and he had screamed in terror for what he thought would be the last time, until Scar stopped, and looked at the renegade Soviet thoughtfully.

"You said you would do anything? For me and me alone?" The Russian nodded frantically.

"I swear it, I swear it sir!"

"Swear loyalty and fealty to me in the manner of the Pridelanders as the East Siders have. Let your oath bind you to me as they are."

Hissis did so, weeping with relief at being alive.

"Now…" Scar said, smiling. "Ahadi sent you, you say?"

"Yes master – but I swear I had no choice! If I could go back in time -"

"Hush… I think I can see some of your usefulness… are you in the mood for a little regicide?"

"Thank you sir…" The snake replied, his bright red scarf standing out in the apartment's dim light.

"Mufasa has chosen to allow the country a voice in the matter. I hadn't foreseen this. But it is better than I hoped. I don't want to kill my brother, and even if I succeed in revolting, which would be difficult, I would have to jail him and Sarabi for it afterwards. This way I maintain two useful tools. And my brother. Much of my family has perished for the sake of stability in the Pridelands. I am pleased it may not take my brother as well.

"We may have to deal with him when the time comes anyway, Scar."

"Not Zira. We will not. Worst case scenario is Mufasa becomes King for a while. No King has lived to die of old age since...Christ knows when. I will be supreme leader sooner or later whatever the outcome. But still. Zira, I think I have need of that army you gave me… Votes he says? We can give him votes…"

"We can… Now Scar, come here, let us celebrate. Ahadi is dead. Uru is avenged. We have conquered."

"Yes Zira. Yes we have…"

* * *

**Aah, feels good to be back. How was it? Have I still got it? I don't know. For all I know with all this maths in my head I just wrote out a whole chapter of equations. Tell me what you think. A referendum? This is being done differently...**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	22. The Government

**Sorry it took so long. Laziness struck. And I've been working a bit on my other story for all those Star Wars/Disney fans out there. This is the revamped vote/referendum scene, and you all should know what happens. Anyway, let's see more reviews this time around. All the original Judgement fans, all the TLK: MHV original trilogy fans! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chu10: East Side is a large district within Prideland City, kind of like Harlem. I should change the title to that, shouldn't I, its not really modern is it?**

**Scbenson2001: The story's title mate? Come on.**

**J2B: He doesn't know that at all. He suspects that Scar is changed, but doesn't know everything that goes on in his head. Yeah, the snake was my favorite OC from the original Judgement as well.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21. THE GOVERNMENT**

_Prideland City, 1972._

The sky grew light but still no sign or tell of what the day would bring was visible in the earth or air of the Pridelands. The sun emerged from the horizon and began its journey across the sky as it had done for millennia. Then as the sounds of the early morning, morning traffic, distant car horns, the birds whistling their morning song, echoed across the expanse of Prideland City. Then there was the cry of the bugle, as Prideland Marines in uniform lined up and marched before the palace, doing their routine much more obnoxiously for Scar's Socialist Privateers to watch on. A synchronized rifle shot into the air echoed across the lands. Soon more noises followed. People marched about the streets, Monarchists and Republicans alike trying to advertise their views and parties. Traditionalists rallied crowds to vote for the monarchy, while the several different types of Left Wing parties marched about the streets, on floats and on the back of utility vehicles/trucks, trying to get the people to vote 'yes' in the referendum first of all, and second of all to choose their particular party supposing it happened. The Prideland Socialist Party had a massive float with red banners and stars, promising power and security. On the back of the float, a large red foam fist was placed. This group gathered mixed reactions, some boos and angered jeers from certain citizen, and thunderous applause and cries of approval from others.

Scar watched the people head off to vote, and listen to rallies. He stood on the massive Royal staircase flanked by Zira and Hissis, with a detachment of Privateers behind him. The East Siders had stayed out of sight, but their presence could still be felt, a faint stink to the air that clung to their clothes. That of alcohol and tobacco. Scar inhaled it deeply, smelling past the darkness, the booze and the smoke to the deeper smells beyond. His nostrils screamed in protest at the rankness of it but he persisted and he felt it. The smell of mobster. He could endure, as he always had, as he always did and it brought him power. He smiled. He alone could identify the people by their true smell, not just their rugged appearance.

The Russian stood at his side.

"The people are active sir. Power will soon be yours."

Scar smiled at the thin assassin.

"Indeed it will be."

"Well. I wouldn't be counting your chickens before they hatch just yet... the votes are not all yet..." Came an obnoxious voice behind him. They turn to see a short man in a dark blue suit before them, strutting along the pavement towards them.

"Zazu..." Scar grimaced at him

"Hasn't your mother got duties for you? As a PI1 agent in training, you should be preparing for the day's events rather than irritating us."

"Hmm. Probably. Anyway, Mufasa called you. It is time."

"I'll be there when I feel like it Zazu, that will be all." Zazu's eyes bulged at being dismissed so casually, but Scar had no intention of coming and going whenever the arrogant young man told him to.

"Your brother was quite clear that you should -" Zazu made as if to argue, but Hissis drew his combat knife and twirled it in his fingertips, casually fiddling with it like it was some sort of toy. That was all the intimidation Zazu needed

"That will be all Zazu." Hissis said firmly, spinning the knife, the sun gleaming off the blade. Zazu had frozen; his lip hung limply, half open staring at the blade

"Umm... Yes I'll... just be going..." And with that Zazu darted away as fast as he could. Scar grinned.

"I hate that prick. Who needs advice from a pompous deskie? At the end of the day, his skill in gathering intelligence on the Pridelands comes not so much from inherent skill, but from his inability to stay out of things that don't concern him and an inherent ability to be nosey." Hissis laughed at the joke but Zira made no move as if she has heard him.

"What's up with you?" Zira jerked suddenly as if being snapped out of a trance.

"Huh? – Everything is fine. Just a little nervous I expect." That was unlike Zira, who was often calm and collected. Hissis stepped up to her, and placed a hand on her forehead checking her temperature. Zira flinched away from the Soviet

"Ugh! Don't touch me Russky!"

"Cut a Pridelander and a Russian open they'll both bleed red. I was only trying to help. Are you feeling well?"

Realizing she would not get any peace until she gave an answer she sighed.

"If you must know, I wasn't very well this morning, that is all. I am a bit under the weather, can we just move on?"

Satisfied that she was not in any danger, Scar grinned coyly.

"Well don't be dropping dead just yet Zira, I will need you at full strength today. Pull yourself together, today is the big day!"

Zira nodded, and they headed to Scar's car. Scar had finally done it. He had bought a car, a red 1970 Dodge Challenger with a thick matte black stripe running down the middle, completed by a small black spoiler on the back. It was equipped with the famous Dodge 426 Hemi motor, a more than worthy match for the 428 Cobra Jet he once craved. It would forever be his mode of transport. They all jumped in and the engine roared to life. Scar stamped his foot down on the accelerator and they flew off, towards the Parliament building where they were getting live feed from the voting results.

When they arrived the senate chamber was almost full. Several politicians, Royal Admin, technicians and others crowded the immense room. Several people with headphones sat next to small printers that were printing off small streams of paper with live voting results on them. Telegrams were being sent through, phones were ringing and people rushed all about the place with arms full of paperwork. Scar recognized Carmen Jones, Eleanor Lorenzo, Nathan Gale, Kieran Price and several other admin members there. Sarafina and Sarabi were also present. From what he gathered at the sight of the room, the vote was far too tight. But there was a backup plan for that as well. The Senators and Ministers would vote themselves, being a priority vote and that could determine the winner.

"You know why my brother and I have called you here. We have confirmed that King Ahadi has passed from this world. In order to prevent more blood being spilt, Taka, now called 'Scar' and I have agreed to allow the Pridelands to choose their own government, whether that be a Constitutional Monarchy or Republic. You may chose for the current system to remain, then i shall become King and Scar will abide by that decision becoming the heir. Should the vote turn up positive, a Republic will be formed and the country will again vote for its preferred party. Since my father became King, many things have changed..."

The speech continued for a long while. Kivuli turned to the apparition of Scar.

"So you were the first victim of a flawed democracy... who'd ever believe that?"

"Shut up. Let's just watch shall we? I don't feel like getting into another political debate right now. Being the country's leader drained that out of me."

"Yeah, so you started letting the old firing squads do the talking instead, right?"

"Watch it asshole."

Down below, Mufasa finished his speech to all those in the chamber.

"Do you have anything to add brother?"

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Scar muttered to his brother, pushing past him so he could lean on a railing.

"The flow of votes has slowed. Zazu - start calculating them." Zazu began collecting paperwork from all the different tables getting live results. He stacked them into a small file. there were a few problems, the Charlton district votes hadn't slowed, the feed from the Coastal towns had been interrupted and there were brawls in certain areas of the city. Eventually, Zazu and a few other staff arrived with the final results.

"Northam City voted in favor of the Monarchy 57 to 43 percent."

"The East Side Lower District voted in favor of the Republic 93 to 7 percent." This overwhelming statistic caused a stir, and Zira looked at Scar knowingly.

"The Prideland City Metro Area voted for the Constitutional Monarchy 68 to 32 percent."

"The Borderlands have voted for Republic 55 to 45 percent."

"Southgate for Republic, 73 to 27 percent."

"The Outlands for the Monarchy, 61 to 39 percent."

"Charlton for the Monarchy, 51 to 49 percent."

"The ethnic groups have gone Republic 53 to 47 percent."

"Rainespool County has voted for Republic 52 to 48 percent."

"Sorrentino has turned up Monarchy with 56 to 44 percent."

"Crescent Bay has gone Republic 60 to 40 percent."

"Upper East Side District is split 50 percent each way."

"The Prideland Business Union has opted for Monarchy with 58 to 42 percent."

"The Pridelander Military Union has voted for Republic 70 to 30 percent." This result caused a little more unsettlement.

"The Worker's union has gone Republic slimly 51 to 49 percent."

"The country towns compiled have voted for the Monarchy 81 to 19 percent."

This went on for Hours with Zazu diligently reading out the majority vote from each and every major City, State, District, town and Union across the Pridelands. The Royal chaplain, Rafiki kept track with a calculator he had brought with him. Eventually the Vote came as such, and revealed an almost dead even average. The Republic amassed 51.02 percent of the vote, while the Monarchists had received 48.98 percent in total. Hissis' representing the ethnic groups, and Southgate District giving him the edge. The battle was not quite over though, as the votes where too close. There was no majority, and the whole exercise would have been for nothing. It was time to play the last card.

Everyone was seated in the circle, and prepared to give their opinion. _It comes down to this..._Scar thought. Carmen Jones stepped up to the microphone.

"I give me vote to The Republic." She stated and shot a wink at Scar.

The votes then started, with a 1-0 lead to Scar. _Just like the Prideland City FC match..._Verin DiTomasso voted likewise. Sarabi kicked off the votes for the Monarchy, and deep down, Scar couldn't help but wonder is she was just on Mufasa's bandwagon so that she could get the benefits of being Queen. Several of the military commanders voted for the Republic, believing it would strike more pride and patriotism into the armed forces, as well as more funding. The business Ministers tended to vote for the Monarchy, as they relied on its Capitalist methods to make most of their money, and drive the economy forward. Zira didn't hesitate to give the Republic her vote. The younger staff seemed to be directly split. Scar did a quick mental check.

"Is that it?" He asked into the microphone. "68 a piece? Everyone has voted?"

"Not quite..." Came a voice. And a lone woman stood up to make her vote.

"Sarafina..."He murmured. It seemed she would decide the fate of the Pridelands. And he had no idea what she would choose. Sarafina stood up and looked at her two childhood friends, both strong young men. Mufasa, strong, stout and powerful or Scar, cunning, clever and skillful.

"And so it comes to me does it? I say who would be the best leader?" It was blindingly obvious that Scar would become President if he got his way. It may as well have been a vote between the two of them.

"That's right Sarafina, and we will abide by it." Sarafina stood torn between the two.

"Make your choice Sarafina." Mufasa urged. She hesitated and took in several long breaths, before looking at them again.

I know who was the better man. Who I lived next to many months. I know whom I would have claim the title of 'leader'. But I don't think he can accept it. I have seen what anger and hate can do to one person. Do I now give him the crown, and trust he can control it? Or do I take the safer option that could lead the country to ruin? How do I know that what I do here will not define the Pridelands for generations?"

"Choose Sarafina." Mufasa said.

"We don't have all year, Sarafina." Scar said. He held his breath. This was it. She could not fail him now, not after all she had done. She would not betray him again. He was sure of it. She would come back to him, renew their friendship that she had broken before his fight with Ahadi, bring things back to the way things were before Uru died. His brother would support him as President – he had practically said so. Sarabi would live out her life with all the dignity and respect deserving of the mate of a prince. Zira would be by his side as First Lady, and Sarafina the Foreign Minister, the Commander in Chief of the armed forces and his best friend. He could see it clearly, the future beckoning to him. He could feel it.

"If I chose correctly then the leader will be a great and wise example... I was once so sure that whichever of you took power, you would be great and powerful, kind and compassionate." She shook her head.

"But I am no longer sure of that. Not at seeing what you have become. What you could become if you let yourself. And I think that if you became a Head of State... you would let yourself. Which of you do I love? And which of you do I trust?" She paused and the room was still, everybody went silent for her answer.

"I give my vote to Mufasa. He is a King now. _**Long live the King**_."

Everyone present applauded. And Scar howled. The sting of betrayal once again was felt keenly. And his eye burned, both eye _and _scar.

* * *

**How was that, humanized, remastered and written? Have I still got it? Anyway, more should be coming soon. I'm trying to exit this lazy slump.**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	23. The Answers

**Where to start...Oh yes. I did a lot of work for this series recently. And a lot of it doesn't involve actual writing. Anyway, after recommendation from a few people, I created a fan forum for the MHV series. There you can discuss, ask questions about the series/Human universe (like a few of you do now) and just have plain old fun. It is the official Prideland Royal Marine Corps (Arguably the most charismatic group of people from the series) Database. Become one of them. And using my amazing photoshop skills, I have created an emblem for them. GO CHECK IT OUT! The forum link is on my profile page, up at the top. All polls and stuff will be there from now on. **

**Chu10: Because, somehow, Communists have coolest imagery and symbolism you can associate with evil. And the western world that we live in as given out this stupid idea that it is all evil, which I don't agree with, but its good for a story. You can post questions like that on the forum now, the reply will be quicker.**

**CacoethesScribendi17: They disappeared in the real films because Sarabi's actress died before TLK2 was made. And they didn't really have a role in the story, so where written out. MHV2 was more about authenticity.**

**Scbenson2001: That Challenger belonged to Scar, not Simba. It was totaled in the chase, remember? Simba's GT-500 beat it. Anyway, you can continue your usual string of questions on the forum now.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22. THE ANSWERS **

Scar watched the votes be recounted in disbelief. Sarafina did not look at him as she walked out the room, leaving everyone to wrap it up. In the first few seconds, Scar had felt pure blinding rage echoing through him as her latest betrayal struck him like a bayonet slash across the face and cut deeper than anything he could inflict. "_What you could become if you let yourself?_" her words echoed through him as keenly as the betrayal and Scar stood dumb for a moment or two. She had lost all faith in him. She no longer trusted him. The pain seemed to fade into mute shock and numb despair. Then Scar did a most peculiar thing. He sighed, stood up and paced softly over to his brother.

"Congratulations brother. Looks like you will be King now." He offered a hand, and after Mufasa shook it, without any further comment or display of emotion, he turned his back on Mufasa and walked out of the chamber. Zira followed him. His traditionalists gave their own congratulations to Mufasa and stuck around to speak with him

"Scar..." A heavily accented voice said from behind him.

"Hissis?" Scar replied, sighing audibly. Zira and himself slowed so he could catch up with them

"Luck was not on our side today comrade. There should be another time..." Hissis said, awkwardly.

"There will be." Scar cut him off, speaking with confidence.

"And I wouldn't say it was over yet. Mufasa is King and the monarchy will prevail for now, but legally I am still his heir. If and when I get power I can still execute our plan. And will have the power to do so uncontested. And there are other ways supposing I don't become King. All this did was slow down the process a little." Scar continued.

"The vote was too close. The country will be uneasy with the continuing Constitutional Monarchy; faith can slip easy. And besides, we hold the votes of two key areas: The East Side Industrial Zone, and the votes of the Armed Forces." Zira added.

"We can still come into power the old fashioned way, it will just take longer. Having to convince the people to vote for our...ideals. We will have to become the biggest party in the Parliament. And get voted in." Scar sighed, thinking about the time and money it would take.

The grand doors to the Parliament house swung open, with Scar and his band marching through, down but not defeated. Scar's new car was still parked crudely across the tarmac, but not one officer had dared put a parking ticket on it, knowing whom it belonged to. The apparition of Scar watched the soon-to-be-familiar drill of himself, Zira and Hissis getting into the Red Challenger and driving off into the warm sunset.

"Shit. You and Sarafina go back a long way, don't you? It just doesn't end." Ammit commented as the car slipped out of view and the fading of the mist followed.

"Yes...Come to think of it, it explains her actions in the next couple of weeks. Sarafina and I didn't really talk a lot after this, kind of lost contact." Scar replied, scratching his chin.

"So because of your popularity within the Military, Mufasa appointed you Chief of Staff and Commander of South-East Asia operations, right?"

"Yep. To keep order. I was pretty popular with the military, I guess. I had gotten to them." Scar told him.

"Boy would he come to regret that decision..." Ammit sighed.

"Oh yes. This was how I got the majority of my power. I recruited for my party, got firepower and personnel and before I knew it the Omega One Privateer Force was fully operational."

"What?" Ammit raised an eyebrow.

"His private army." Kivuli clarified for him.

"And those guys were the first Outlander Militia, right?" Kivuli continued, turning to Scar.

"Well we had some guys stationed there. But at that point it was just a few outposts, not a vital location. Later on Zira and I agreed that it should be the point of refuge supposing the palace was overrun. Which eventually it was."

"Do you know what happened to these...'soldiers'?"

"Many were killed in the Prideland Civil War between 2009-2015. I don't know what happened to the Commanders I knew, come to think of it, I don't know if any of them survived." Scar rounded on his companions angrily.

"What did Simba do to them? Did he kill my friends?"

"Friends, Scar?" Ammit asked mockingly.

"Supporters then. Allies. What happened to them?"

"Hell of a time to show compassion to your subordinates...I didn't think you would have cared, given how you shrugged the East Side Privateers when it suited you to try and save your skin..." Ammit taunted and Scar shrugged.

"Fine. Keep your secrets." He said calmly.

"They were safe initially. They were all tried justly. Some chose to run off and join the Outlanders, and hadn't given up. Others took up positions in Simba's government or military. Only the suicidal attackers were shot." Kivuli informed him.

Turning back to a newly formed image, the figures of Zira and Scar were visible in the front seats of the Dodge Challenger, as it rolled through the streets of East Side. Zira bent over suddenly.

"Ugh. Scar, I don't feel so good." Scar remembered her words from earlier on in the day, and switched the engine off, even though they were still on the road.

"You still sick?"

"No, just a bit nauseous. It'll pass." Zira said confidently, but leant on the dashboard of the car as she took deep breaths.

"You've had this before?" Scar asked, concerned for her.

"A couple times this week. I'm fine though, honestly." She said firmly. Scar nodded and restarted the motor, heading back to their apartment. Even though he was entitled to stay at the palace, he found himself staying at the cheap, nasty yet well-hidden apartment that he had rented for the East Side trio, Hissis and occasionally Zira.

The days passed uneventfully. Mufasa adjusted to the role as Head of State and Scar took control of his Military Command position, heading back to Southeast Asia to work safely behind the lines for a change. Strangely, Vietnam didn't bring back as much of a feeling of dread as other places within the Pridelands did, like the Freeway of Uru's death and the roof of the palace for example.

Mufasa was formally sworn in as King within a few days, and Sarabi was made his Queen and wife. Meanwhile, Scar had proposed to Zira, and the weddings took place on the same day; one broadcast before the country internationally, and the other a small, quiet Military service in Vietnam's most beautiful location, one untouched by man the war it brought.

Not all news was good however. Pridelander defeats were popping up all over the place, and even the Americans themselves were starting to be pushed back. Public opinion on the war had changed rapidly, and much of the funding and public support for the war stopped. Apparently peace protests were growing more and more frequent back at home. Mufasa was starting to consider a Pridelander evacuation of Vietnam. Most disturbingly of all however was that Scar received a phone call from Mufasa himself; Sarafina had gone missing. Scar had obviously told him that she wasn't in Vietnam with him, but where else could she have run off to? Mufasa had flown in for a quick visit on the matter.

"Where could she have gone to? I can imagine that we could somehow track her down..." Mufasa suggested.

"Don't do that. She's probably just finding time alone." Sarabi said, though her voice betrayed anxiety that told she did not believe her words.

"We could get all Pridelander personnel in Vietnam to check in if you like, that way we could se if she is here." Scar suggested.

"She's not been seen for days. She's not in Prideland City wherever she is..." Sarabi shook her head in puzzlement.

"Then she must have left the City. If she's not to be found in the City, then maybe she went out of town." Scar reasoned, but Mufasa disagreed.

"Why would she leave her home? Her family and friends?" But Sarabi glared at Scar.

"Whatever her reasons, I doubt she left out of choice. She would have felt coerced into it. She must have felt as though she had no place in the palace anymore. I know Sarafina. She would not do this lightly." Her tone indicated she had a good idea who would have been responsible for her departure, and her manner demanded an explanation.

"I haven't dealt with Sarafina since I fought Ahadi. She didn't say anything to me which would indicate a move. Did she say anything to you?"

"No." Sarabi admitted, downcast, and Mufasa sighed.

"There could be a perfectly reasonable explanation. Sarafina is a grown woman, as are we all. She could have gone off with some man, to start her own family, and have her own life. Why she wouldn't say goodbye I don't know, but I wouldn't lose hope yet. She may be back."

But Sarafina did not show up for a month and when this stretched into a two months, Sarabi began to lose hope and despaired.

"I guess she is not coming back." She said to Mufasa one morning, and the matter was dropped. More pressing matters drove her hasty departure from their minds as reports were gathered of growing advancement from Viet-Cong in the war.

"Why is it, that people cannot be satisfied with things as they are? It is impossible to please everyone, they should accept that." Mufasa said to Scar on the phone one day. Scar attempted to reason with him:

"Their bark is worse than their bite. Ignore them, and they will stop complaining and take their lot." He argued and Mufasa took his advice with good grace...

_A few weeks later...Vietnam. 1972._

When the mist once again hid the world from Scar's sight it melted away to reveal Scar once again, who this time was sitting in the passenger's seat of a PRMC jeep as it rolled through the streets of Saigon in a convoy. Scar sat in field uniform, as did Zira, who was carefully driving the jeep through the crowded, tight streets. Up until staying in Vietnam, Zira had no idea that one could use a scooter to carry as many people as a mini-van as she saw with families riding past. Carts, pull taxis and bicycles were also common and weaved in and out of the intense traffic. A loud ambience of car horns, scooter engines, Vietnamese shouts and cars filled Scar's ears, and he sighed.

"Ugh..." Scar sighed and twiddled his thumbs as he awaited the traffic to clear up.

Soon, the troop carriers in front of him began moving and Zira gently touched the accelerator, letting them roll forward.

"The worst thing about this country. The hold-ups." Scar commented and Zira continued driving, now almost at full pace.

"More like it..." Zira said to herself as they drove normally now. Both sides of the street were crowded with civilians, off-duty soldiers and MPs. She did occasionally have to brake the jeep as the odd Vietnamese civilian tried to quickly cross the road.

She was roughly at 25 miles per hour, when suddenly a Vietnamese man on a bicycle darted across the road in front of them. Usually, it would have been easy to brake and avoid a collision, but this time, Zira stopped. She all of a sudden clutched her abdomen and let go of the steering wheel, letting the car swerve out of control and towards the man.

"JESUS!" Scar cried and reached in front of her to grab the wheel and steer the car away, avoiding most of the contact with the man, but it still skimmed his back wheel, making him fall off.

Zira was still in pain, and Scar directed the car so it just rolled out with momentum along the sidewalk so Zira didn't have to brake. When it finally came to a halt, he glared at Zira.

"What was that about? You almost killed someone!" He said in annoyance, but his expression changed when she saw she was clutching her stomach and whimpering.

"Is everything alright?" He asked once again and she took long gasps of breath, her eyes screwed up in pain.

"I feel terrible. Get a medic! Quick! Ugh!" And she gagged at something in her throat as she did so.

Zira normally wasn't too fussed about any form of sickness or minor injury and the fact that she was actually _asking _for one of his troops' help really meant something.

"Quickly!" She commanded, and Scar turned to look at the troop carrier, which had stopped before them after the little accident.

He stuck both his fingers in his mouth and whistled, and on cue, a soldier with a red cross branded onto his helmet hopped out, with a medical supply bag.

* * *

**How was it? More of a story chapter. Anyway, let's pick up the reviews! We've slacked off a little. And I'd like to bring up that in the closing A/N for this chapter in the original Judgement, the author said: "Reviews give me nice feelings..."**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry Haradion mate but that one was gold. It just sounded so weird when I read over it.**

**CHECK OUT THE FORUM!**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	24. The Fire-Starter

**Sorry about the wait guys, but I was saving this for a special occasion: The 1 year anniversary of JJZ-109 on FanFiction. It all started as a fun little project where The Lion King was childishly transferred to a modern society. Then I became better. Then I became hooked. And now, in 2013, we have the fourth installment underway. A prequel. I have met so many great people along the way, and have received almost universal acclaim. For which I thank you all. Now I reward you with a super-chapter. Enjoy!**

**didntsleep: Yes it is... For now.**

**CacoethesScribendi17:Wasn't much of a cliffhanger. And you hate me? Is that so? After all I have given to you? ;)**

**Chu10: Thanks, glad to know I'm going in the right direction with the Vietnam thing. :) And to know that my photoshopping isn't as terrible as I thought. Anyway, the forum is linked on my profile under the notices.**

**Scbenson2001: The link is on my profile, and you may (not sure, though) need a user account to post on it. And has it every occurred to you that you don't need to capitalize every word in a sentence? Just wondering. All questions go on the forum now.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23. THE FIRE-STARTER**

_Tê Tu Province, Vietnam, 1972_

Scar sat in the front passenger's seat of a PRMC Jeep Wrangler, beside his old friend Lt. Colonel Christian Jones who was at the wheel. A huge rear mounted Browning .50 caliber machine gun loomed over their heads as they went, adding more gloom to the already eerie forest road. The feeling of being back in this particular part of Vietnam dug up a feeling of dread long thought buried in both Scar and Jones. Scar had lost a mentor, several troops, and very nearly his sanity in this dark jungle. Further building on the gloom was the fact that much of the lush forest was gone; the beautiful tropical foliage replaced with black, seared skeletons of dead trees that had fallen victim to napalm and flames. Scar tried his best to keep his eyes front, to avoid sliding into a emotional breakdown in front of his men.

Strange what only three years had done to a former paradise.

Jones was doing a better job of hiding his emotions, he was driving first and foremost, and he had been the better off between the two of them. His wife had survived, and he had escaped. He was too nervous to speak to Scar while they drove through this area, who had enough on his mind already with leading the entire Pridelander force, ghosts of the past playing in his mind, and his wife was back in Prideland City, with some sort of illness that had been unidentified. The wind was whistling through the trees echoes like the voices of the ghosts of all who had died there.

The glum silence was suddenly interrupted.

"Sir! We have a call strictly for you!" A radio operator sitting in the back broke the silence, tapping Scar on the shoulder.

He handed Scar the phone piece.

"Who is it?" Scar asked, holding the phone

"It's from command, but they say it's an overseas phone call. They must be patching it through the radio or something." Scar nodded and held the phone piece to his ear.

"Commander Scar Taylor." He greeted sharply into the phone.

"Ah Scar my boy, glad to hear your voi-" An African accented voice started, but Scar cut him off.

"Who is this? Identify yourself." Scar snapped.

"It's me, Father Rafiki." The voice replied cheerfully, unworried by Scar's serious tone.

Scar's expression instantly changed. How could the crazy priest/doctor be so cheerful in a time like this? His wife was very ill and in his care, and he didn't seem to be taking it very seriously. Scar had little trust in him, despite the fact that he had saved his life before.

"Doc? Ugh...I mean _father..._What's going on? What's Zira's status?" He interrogated Rafiki.

"Well, she's not exactly sick anymore..." Rafiki said mysteriously and Scar gritted his teeth in anger.

"What have you done to her you psychotic priest?" Scar snarled, and Rafiki sighed at the unnecessary insult. He would not fight fire with fire.

"Why do you not trust me Scar? I have saved your life and been a doctor for the last thirty years. I have done nothing to her. She is perfectly fine. As a matter of fact, we have good news for you." Rafiki replied and Scar rubbed his forehead with his hand, not answering.

"Would you like to speak with her?"

"Put her on."

"Scar?" A different, feminine voice replied instead of Rafiki's.

"Zira? That you?"

"Hey...How are you?" Zira greeted him, sounding a bit exhausted.

"I'm fine." Scar said, looking ahead of him just in case he was about to be corrected by sudden combat. "But never mind me, what about you? Did you find out what was wrong?" Scar continued.

"Well..." Zira's voice trailed off, and Scar's heart sank. "...I have wonderful news."

"And what's that?" Scar didn't know if he should feel relieved yet.

"There was nothing wrong with me in the first place. And now it all makes sense." Zira told him and Scar rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for his least favorite thing; guessing games. Especially when his convoy would be nearing their checkpoint soon.

"Zira you know my stance on guessing games..."

"Scar...I'm pregnant."

His face instantly went blank, and his mind was zoned out from the sound of vehicle motors and the world of warfare around him. The phone very nearly slipped out of his hands. The uncertainty and fear then turned to relief. And then from relief to shock. Then from shock to joy. A much deserved piece of good news. And as Zira said, it did all make sense now. The joy shone out in the darkness of the Vietnam jungle, and for the first time in months, Scar had a smile sweep across his face. A _real _smile. A smile of genuine happiness, not of approval, evil or because it was forced.

"That...that's amazing. Wow...I don't know what to say..." Scar stammered, and let out discreet chuckle.

"Scar are you okay?" Zira asked, worried about what his reaction would be.

"Yes...I'm absolutely okay. This is so far...the best day of my life." Scar replied and felt a tear slide down his cheek. He sniffled again.

Suddenly he was thrown forward as the Jeep suddenly halted sharply. Tires screeched and the rest of the large armed convoy slowed to a stop. Scar leant out the side of the Jeep to see what the hold-up was about. He managed to make out a few cattle, some huts and what looked like a couple of civilians. A few soldiers were already jumping out of the trucks.

"WHOA, WHOA! Hold it up!" A voice yelled out.

"What the hell's going on?" Jones yelled out to the front from the driver's seat.

Scar shook his head. _Perfect timing._

"Scar?" Zira was still on the radio.

"Look my love, I'll have to contact you later. I have a bit of a problem right now."

"Okay. I love you." Zira answered.

"I love you too."

"Be safe." With that Zira hung up. _I'll try. _Scar thought.

He then swung his legs over the side of the Jeep and jumped onto the ground; joining Jones in his march to the front of the convoy to see the delay. He held a map in his hand, with their selected route highlighted in red.

"What news from Command?" Jones asked as they walked.

"None. It was from home." Scar told him.

"And?" Scar couldn't help but smile again, and Jones raised an eyebrow. That was rare.

"Well...I'm going to be a father." Scar said and turned to look at him.

Jones stopped, looked him in the eyes and a smile started to appear in the corners of his mouth. He then placed both his hands on Scar's shoulders and shook him, with a smile now extending from ear to ear.

"Ha ha! You're gonna be a daddy! Congratulations Commander..." Jones calmed down and offered a hand, which Scar eagerly shook.

"Thank you." Scar said and went a little red.

"And what about names? Thinking of any?" Jones asked.

"After five minutes? No. It'll come in time, I guess."

"What about Seamus?" Jones persisted.

"What? Hell no." Scar replied.

"Jasmine?" Jones continued, this time with a girl's name.

"Nah."

"Kayden?"

"Vitani?"

"I like that last one, but we'll wait and see what gender the child is before jumping on a name." Scar stopped him, but then turned to look at his friend, who had been married for a longer time than he had been. "And what about you? Why don't you have children yet?"

"That...is a very good question. Carmen would love it. We've already picked some names we like." Jones nodded, thinking what had stopped him.

"And those are?"

"Thomas. We liked that one. And another one was Eugene, I think." Jones told him, and then sighed. "But I'll worry about a family after this damn war is over. In the mean time..." Jones looked up to see the village that they had stopped at.

They marched over to it. Several Pridelander troops had already started inspecting the area, searching individual huts to the protest of the locals. A few Marines were circled around a local woman, wearing a blue tunic and a typical conical Vietnamese hat.

"What's the situation?" Scar asked the Marines sharply.

"Well, we seem to have taken a wrong turn. We may very well be in Viet Cong controlled territory. This place doesn't show up on the map..." The Sergeant reported and Scar exhaled loudly in frustration.

He then turned to Jones.

"Let me see that..." He said and took the map off Jones.

The Marine was correct. The village was not present on the map. And they seemed to have somehow rolled off course. _Perfect. _Scar thought angrily and handed Jones the map back. He then walked over to the Vietnamese woman.

"And what's her story?" Scar asked, pointing to the woman.

"She says she is in charge around here. And she isn't happy with our little search..." The Sergeant answered.

"Due to the fact that this could be a VC zone, and also due to the strange coincidence that there only seem to be women and children around here...We are conducting a search of the village." The Marine continued.

Scar looked at the middle-aged woman again, and she grumbled something at him in Vietnamese. The PRMC interpreter stepped forward.

"She says she is innocent. There is no VC around here and that this very search is an insult to her people." The interpreter translated for them.

"Well if she has nothing to hide, she wouldn't be so concerned about a search." Scar pointed out and studied the woman. For some reason, there was a hauntingly familiar glint in her eye.

Scar allowed the investigation to continue for the next few minutes, while Jones and a few others got their bearings. Meanwhile, the Vietnamese woman's arguments intensified viciously, but were ignored.

"Someone shut her up before I do." Scar complained to a few other troops. He watched as the interpreter hopelessly tried to reason with her.

Scar shook his head. Suddenly, a call came out from within the village.

"Sir! You should see this!" Scar exchanged glances with Jones, before eyeing down the woman. She all of a sudden looked a lot more nervous.

Cautiously, he stepped deeper into the village. The Marine that had yelled out stood before a straw hut, which a few more soldiers were exiting. Soon came two marines, and they carried out a few large crates strapped together. Scar looked back to the woman, who now had an expression of pure horror on her face. Scar could sense what was happening.

The marines slashed away the straps, and used their bayonets to pry open the sealed wooden lid of the crate. They peeled back the wood and snapped it away, revealing the contents of the crate. One marine looked inside and whistled in surprise when he saw the contents. Scar stepped over to them, and peered inside the crates. There were brand new AK-47s neatly stored in a rack, and several ammunition belts, grenades, mortars and bullets were splayed out beneath them. The next crate was packed full of bombs and mines, and the last full of similar rifles. Scar nodded, before flexing his fingers next to his leg holster and slowly turning to glare at the woman, who had tears running down her face and was slowly repeating the word 'no' - her first one in English.

She shook her head in disbelief as Scar sinisterly walked over, and frantically spat out several sentences in Vietnamese.

"She says that she had no choice, the Viet Cong were..." The interpreter's voice trailed off when he recognized that usual icy rage painted onto Scar's face.

"Liar..." He sneered, and advanced on her with his teeth bared.

There was only one thing left for the woman to do. She looked at Scar, at the weapons and then shut her eyes, and opening her mouth.

"_Tấn Công!" _She screamed out at the top of her lungs, and managed to wrestle free of the grip of the soldiers.

Then the village slipped into chaos.

_VWOOSH, VWOOSH!_

"RPG! GET THE FU-"

_BANG! _

Scar dived away as the rocket seemingly came from nowhere and blasted the earth a few meters before him. His ears rang in his head as he crawled across the ground, trying to avoid the sudden storm of gunfire.

_BANG! _The second rocket fired struck the first troop carrying truck, and it burst into an enormous ball of fire. Scar watched in shock. That whole platoon had been killed. A column of flames and smoke arose from the wreckage, and hatred-infused adrenaline started to pump through his veins. All to familiar for him.

Victor Charlie's dogs had set up a trap.

Scar drew his trusty M1911 and spied the tree line. Several muzzle flashes were glistening from its darkness, and bullets were flying everywhere. Scar spied the area and turned to face Jones, who had taken up an M16 and was firing the attackers.

"Jones...clean up that tree line." Scar ordered him and Jones immediately understood.

Scar took his rifle and continued to lay off covering fire, while Jones retreated backwards. As soon as Jones was safe, Scar ducked for cover and unclipped the magazine. He quickly replaced it, but this one was filled with _tracer _rounds. Rounds that were glowing hot with burning magnesium.

Scar continued to exchange fire with the Viet Cong attackers, while hidden behind a fallen log. He then heard the sound of a motor growing louder behind him, just like he had planned. _This better work. _He thought. Suddenly the Jeep roared past him, with Jones at the wheel. He ducked and dodged as bullets smashed through the windscreen and whistled in his ears. _Gonna ditch...NOW! _Jones picked his timing carefully and suddenly leapt out of the Jeep, rolling across the earth.

The Jeep continued to fly forward at the tree line, and Scar followed it slowly with the barrel of his rifle. This had to be timed perfectly. Within less than a second, the Jeep had arrived at the trees.

"NOW!" Jones cried out from the ground.

Scar pulled the trigger.

_CRACK...BOOM!_

The Viet Cong didn't have time to think. Once the driverless car had sped close enough to them, Scar fired a solitary, well-aimed tracer bullet. The round pierced the fuel tank at exactly the right moment, and the burning magnesium instantly ignited the fuel inside the vehicle.

The car and tree line burst into flames, sending debris, dirt, pieces of wood and VC body parts everywhere. The Viet Cong had just lost their only major attack point.

Rogue suicidal civilians then started recklessly charging at Scar with knives, but he was far too quick. And armed. He snapped his arm up to send a bullet through the head of the first attacker in one motion. He then tossed the pistol to the next hand and did the same thing to his left, not even looking but scoring a clean headshot. He then placed both hands on the gun and slowly stepped forward, quickly dispatching any surviving VC that popped their heads out for so much as millisecond.

As the magazine ran dry, the chaos came to a cease. Scar slowly lowered the handgun as he sensed the ambush was over. The only sounds to be heard now were the soft, relieved voices of his Marines and the crackling of flames from the explosions. He angrily paced back over to the largest gathering of soldiers.

"Casualties?" He snapped angrily.

"Over twenty, sir." One marine reported and Scar roared in rage.

He surveyed the area, looking at all the damage done and the bodies that littered the earth. All Vietnamese ones were either dead or had fled inside their huts. Except for one. The same woman from before. Her hat had been blown off, and revealed a red bandanna with a yellow star on her head. Scar shoved one of his men aside and marched over to her. She was kneeling down, covering her head, whimpering.

Scar stormed over, with a chaotic fire in his emerald eyes. Not like the cool anger from before. She had pushed his final button. The woman seemed to sense him approaching, and snapped her head around to face the dooming sight.

"No..." She whimpered and tried to flee, trudging through the battle remains.

Scar then broke into a sprint, and quickly caught up to her; tackling her to the ground. The woman kicked and screamed, but it did no use. Scar stood up, and without a word, started dragging her back to his troops by her hair. She howled in protest and pain as he did so.

Once he reached his intended destination, he mercilessly threw her to the ground before a group of surviving marines...and Jones. She was now in tears watching the soldiers glare at her. Soldiers who had lost friends and even brothers because of what she had done.

Because of who she was married to.

Scar then pulled her up to knees and held her by her long black hair.

"You see these guys?" He sneered, gesturing at the marines.

"They've just lost more than twenty friends and family because of you...you vile _bitch!_" Scar thundered and slapped her hard on the face. He then yanked her back up to face him again, by her hair.

"You are a _coward! _You cannot even fight for yourself, so you get anyone to fight for you. And when you can't lie your way out of a situation...you try to stab the person in the back." Scar continued.

"And in my country...we don't like lying too much." Scar said and slipped a new clip into his M1911. Jones watched him in shock.

"Especially when it is done unto us by the lowest species in the world; Viet Cong." Scar pulled the slide back on the pistol. Jones' eyes darted between the woman and Scar. Surely he couldn't kill an unarmed civilian?

"I will take pleasure in this...Three years of torture and rotting released on you; scum personified." Scar said and raised the gun.

"Scar no! You don't kill unarmed civvies!" Jones interrupted Scar.

"SILENCE Jones, you have no idea...what these _dogs..._have done. What they've done to your countrymen, their own people and _me _in particular..." Scar hissed at his friend.

"Damn it Scar! I'll report you for a court martial! She's a god damn civilian, probably forced to hold the weapons. We take her in." Jones insisted. He couldn't let him kill her.

"What? You would have the killer of twenty of your men sit where they once sat on the way home? I do not fucking think so."

"Scar..." Jones warned one final time, but Scar paid him no attention. He just clicked the hammer back on his pistol _Cla-Chik..._And pressed it up against the woman's forehead, whose jaw was trembling in fear.

"...How will this sound when you tell your child many years from now?" Jones tried one last time to change his mind. For a moment, Scar looked at him, but quickly snapped out of it.

_BANG! _The woman's head lurched backwards and blood sprayed Scar's hand. She then slumped back onto the floor, dead. Jones didn't know what to say. He just gulped and bowed his head.

"FLAME UNIT!" Scar then called out, and a soldier with twin gas tanks on his back trudged over to him. In his hands was an M2 Flamethrower.

"Sir?"

"Burn this entire shit-hole to the ground...All of it." Scar instructed him.

"But sir, there's still civilians inside most of the huts..." The soldier protested.

"_I know." _Scar hissed.

_Meanwhile..._

A lone man watched the scene through the scope of a Dragunov rifle. He slowly lowered it in shock...as everything that meant anything to him, was brutally destroyed. One thing shot, and the rest burnt to the ground by Pridelander Flamethrower units. His home, his family...destroyed.

_Filthy Pridelanders...I will never forgive this. And I will never forget it._

He then dabbed the wound that one of those very men had given him.

* * *

**Whew...that was long. And brutal. And dark. And I've always wanted to see that action scene with the car in a movie, don't you agree?**

**Anyway, CHECK OUT THE FORUM! The quick link to it is on my profile. And also, I've created a deviantart account also called 'JJZ-109'. I've photoshopped some images for the series: including covers, flags and emblems for the famous groups. So go check that out.**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	25. The Calm

**Okay people, I'm back again. Picked this up and finally wrote something constructive. I've had a busy week, and I have more busy weeks coming up so this may be delayed even further. Sorry. Anyway, I've made some minor changes to the original as you can tell. I've compressed a few chapters to compensate for the long Vietnam sequence. Anyway, this chapter sequence is a famous one from Judgement. By the way, that whole thing last chapter wasn't too much was it.**

**Haradion: Cheers mate. That's the great thing about redoing something that was already good. You can reinvent it, to make it suit two sorts of people. **

**Kaladion: It was going to be worse, but I turned it down a few notches. Maybe not enough. But I think I made it fit. Of course he has redeeming qualities...Just slowly becoming harder and harder to realize.**

**Chu10: Well, if you can guess from a few of my hints, one of Jones' sons does fight Scar, and the other doesn't. But they're not born yet though... ;)**

**Jonny: Sort of. and he wasn't trying to re-write it at all. Where did you see that?**

**Scbenson2001: Why wouldn't he be happy? He's a father.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24. THE CALM**

The scene melted into a white mist, and Kivuli turned to Scar expectantly. For the first time since the scene that replayed Uru's murder, Scar felt a sick feeling of regret and bitter sorrow clench his insides. Even by his standards, that was disgusting. Ammit shot Kivuli a glance and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I wonder what his child would have thought about that, hey Kivuli?" Ammit gave a half grin, and Kivuli glared at him viciously. Jones' question still echoed in Scar's mind.

"He would have been disgusted, I'm sure." Kivuli said quietly, and turned away. Scar had a strange feeling as he said that, and quickly glanced at the both of them.

"Great work Scar. Absolutely marvelous. And this was only a few minutes after you had been given your first good news in years." Ammit pointed out sarcastically, pacing beside him while straightening his black jacket.

"Well after you've had three years of imprisonment, torture...and I'm not even going to _list_ what else, you wouldn't blame anyone would you? _Especially_ after the good news. I wouldn't have those 'dogs'...or anyone... ruin it for me at that moment." Scar argued back at him.

"And you forget that I spent weeks regretting it and weeping in corners, and eventually advised Mufasa to withdraw all Pridelander forces from the country. How many lives, and years of warfare did that save, huh?" Scar continued, on the offensive now. A long silence then followed, and Kivuli bit his lip as he watched them.

"Great to watch though." Ammit shrugged.

Scar stared at Ammit in horror.

"_You enjoy _this suffering and misery don't you?" He asked him, surprise etched on his features.

"_I feed on it..._" Ammit whispered, leering at Scar. He grinned, but Kivuli cleared his throat loudly, distracting the other two. It was becoming abundantly clear, that the presence of all three in the same place was out of not so much a representation of the two extremes Scar was capable of, but of the plain fact that if either pair was left alone together, no barrier erected in heaven or hell would be enough to prevent them from tearing each other apart, such were the extremities of their personalities. Ammit: Malicious and conniving, Kivuli: Compassionate but judgmental, and Scar, alternating between the two. And even in terms of looks, he looked like a blend between the two of them.

Scar then proceeded to look at his watch. _6:47 PM. 11/10/2015. _It was still frozen on his time of death. He had no clue what the real time was, even if there was one. They had been doing this for hours.

"How much longer have we got?" Scar asked both of them.

"You got somewhere to be, Scar?" Ammit returned the rhetorical question with a grin.

"As we said before Scar, time has no meaning here. So you may as well sit back, because time simply doesn't exist." Kivuli added, a little more constructively.

"Great, so we could be out here forever." Scar put his hands on his hips. Kivuli shook his head.

"A valid fear, but no. We'll get through it eventually." Scar chose not to reply, but the look on his face expressed his obvious relief.

"Anyway, before another little bitch-fight between you two starts again." Kivuli announced and started bringing on the next memory, the usual mist starting to form before them.

Ammit was still chuckling to himself evilly, and slapped Kivuli on the back sarcastically. Kivuli wheeled around and shoved him back in response, before sighing and choosing the ignore him.

Scar stared in awe and wonder at the two beings before him. They seemed at times such pitiful people. A malicious sarcastic South African man and cheerful Australian guide, and yet for a moment, their true natures were revealed. So much more than just another dead spirit, but supernatural people, part of the stars and darkness of space and of the spirit realm itself. Beings presiding other the spinning of creation with gifts and powers beyond the scope of the mortal mind. He shuddered, but the air finished melting into mist again, revealing the next scene from his life.

Prideland City reappeared, this time looking much more developed and noticeably _cleaner_. Strange what just a few months without Ahadi's leadership had produced. Despite the odds being against him, Mufasa was slowly turning the economy around. Most of the massive military budget had been cut and diverted to better things. Health care was better, Unemployment had dropped, and slowly East Side was becoming a little less lawless. A new civil rights bill passed by Mufasa had ensured all the citizens, regardless of race, their place in the Pridelands.

Scar and Jones were walking down the sidewalk of the main City metro area. It was late at night, and the street was eerily illuminated by streetlights. Jones wore his formal PRMC uniform, while Scar wore a long tan coat on top of a casual suit. A small red star badge was pinned to his collar, to mark him as the leader of the Pridelander Socialist Party.

"So the season's started back up again?" Scar asked Jones, referring to the football.

"Oh yeah. Bit of a issue though. Following the incident with Ahadi they're making tons of security renovations, and the team will have to play at their training ground." Jones told him. They were talking about the stadium, _Carroscir. _

"How about names for junior, settled on one yet?" Jones asked, changing the topic.

"Don't tell Zira that I told you...But yes. It's a he, and we're going to call him _Kira._" Jones nodded.

"What do you think?" Scar asked Jones, who remained quiet following the answer.

"Kira? Not my sort of name, really. I normally like the English ones. I guess it'll suit him in time though." Jones replied, and a short pause followed as they walked through the night.

"Anyway, how about swinging past my place for a drink huh?" Jones offered. Scar waved him off.

"Sorry my friend. I have to visit Zira. She says she can feel it kicking now, and Father Rafiki says it is only a matter of weeks before she is due. That and I got a shit ton of work to sort out for the Party, you know. Ever since I left the armed forces its been all politics." Scar told him and Jones shook his head.

"You know where I stand on Socialism..." Jones mumbled.

"I'm sure I can change your mind. We're not Communists..."

"Yet." Jones taunted with a grin, and Scar gave him a friendly shove.

"You've already changed Carmen's mind."

"Tell her I said hi. Now go get out of here you bastard." Scar dismissed him playfully.

"See you later prince." Jones waved and parted ways with his friends, turning left, around the corner.

Scar continued walking back the place he had parked his Dodge Challenger. Then, he would head back to his small estate that he had bought not too long ago. Zira was staying there, and rather than having her be at one of Mufasa's new private healthcare clinics he had built, she was getting visited regularly by Rafiki at her home, which was still convenient enough for him considering the house was about half way between Rafiki's church and the palace.

Scar had thought the decision to buy that house was a good one. It was a grand three level house with a large garden for Zira and himself to relax in, and a large garage for all of his 'business'. The front garden was also quite large, with a small fountain out the front. He was however concerned that he hadn't installed a fence system though. Considering the position he was in.

It also had quite a story behind it as well. It had been the luxurious hiding place of his mother during World War Two. When the Nazi Army invaded, Mohatu considered it too dangerous for Uru to stay at the palace, which was the target of several attempted bombing raids. So he had her moved to the estate, which was a bit more out of the way. However, it didn't take the Germans long to figure out her location. To try and entice Mohatu to surrender, SS commandoes kidnapped Uru and took her to Berlin. Then came the part of the story that Scar used to love but now hated.

A young Pridelander Spitfire pilot named Ahadi had fallen in love with her, and secretly travelled all the way to Nazi Germany to rescue the princess from the evil Adolf Hitler. When they returned, they lived in the house until Ahadi took Mohatu's place as King. It had since been highly renovated and redone though.

Scar read the address on the keys: _5, Stones Avenue, West Charlton. PLD CITY. _Rafiki played down the story though. He said it wasn't quite as interesting, but great material for an animated propaganda feature, which had since been turned into a film classic.

As Scar walked to his car, twirling his keys in his fingers, he felt strange feeling of unease. He stepped past a phone box and bit his lip. He hadn't felt like that since..._Vietnam. _

He continued to walk casually, not breaking his stride or looking backwards. He then started to hear footsteps behind him. They weren't of one of two people, but more. From an alleyway, two more men appeared, and turned towards him. They wore strange, colorful masks that made Scar shiver. He patted his hip, but only then realized he hadn't carried a gun since he returned from Vietnam. He had burned his old M1911 in shame of what he had done there. He was unarmed.

The two men the stopped in front of him, and he heard the others stop behind Scar as well. They had formed a circle around him. Scar slowly did a turn, seeing that all these men were dressed alike; wearing suits and ceremonial masks that looked of Asian origin. One man then slowly stepped into the circle. His mask was the most frightening. It was of a red Vietnamese dragon, with large flaring nostrils.

"Ah, Prince Taka the scarred...Small world, yes?"

Scar narrowed his eyes at the man that spoke to him. The menacing voice seemed oddly familiar, but he hadn't actually heard it in years.

"Should I know you, man? You seem familiar..."

"I expected you to remember me, Scar." The man said, but Scar shrugged.

"Lose the mask, then maybe I will." The man seemed to nod, and reached up to remove the dragon mask.

"Very well."

The terrifying face of the dragon slowly slid off, but the one that it revealed made Scar's heart stop. It was _him. _A long scar ran down his face diagonally, ending at the bottom of his cheek. And the messy Mohawk still remained. Scar felt his stomach drop, and s shocked snarl started to form on his face.

"Victor..." He mumbled in horror, his voice trailing off.

"...Charlie." The man finished. "As you would call us."

A million questions raced through Scar's mind. How the hell did he get into the Pridelands? How did he find him? What did he want? Whatever he wanted, it would probably involve an attack on Scar, so he decided to taunt. Anger led to mistakes, and mistakes could lead to him coming off best.

"You probably didn't get the message while I was in Vietnam. Maybe Jones gave it to you - I can recognize his handwriting..." Scar said, pointing to his face.

The rogue Viet Cong growled in anger, bearing his teeth.

"Don't play games with me _Prince._"

"You sure? I have never seen a man that looks in more dire need of games, or perhaps getting laid once in a while..." Scar smirked, and the other disguised VC gestured to concealed weapons in response.

The VC smiled however.

"I am Bane. The husband of the woman you murdered as she retreated from a lost battle."

"Oh that was your Missus? I wonder how much say she got in that union..." Scar remembered the village now, and smiled.

"Are all Vietnamese women so whiny?"

With a cry of rage, Bane drew a compact Makarov pistol, and quickly leveled it at his forehead. But Scar thought faster, and grabbed his arm, yanking it off target. The two then engaged in a brief battle of strength. All the other circling VC raised their weapons, but couldn't fire in fear that they would hit their leader.

* * *

**How was that? Some cool shit coming up. BTW can you all find the forum? I know a few of you said they can't for some reason...**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	26. The Storm

**Well its been a while now, hasn't it? Well I'm BACK! And back with quality (I'll let you all be the judge of that, actually). I had a shocking series of schoolwork and exams. And by the way I aced the Literature exam, so I think that means there's some good shit to come ;). Now I've got some time on my hands, and I will be writing this again instead of getting out in the sunlight and keeping fit like I should be. Anyway, this is a continuation of last chapter, and a humanized Haradion one. There will be a lot less additions/modifications from this point forward. Let's get some reviews flowing again, eh? You all were slack last chapter! *Intimidating glare***

**Scbenson2001: Yeah, but he's human, like you and me. And read the original Judgement. This is an MHV of that. And perhaps the ANs**

**Haradion: That's the great thing about fiction - you can justify anything. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 25. THE STORM**

Scar trembled as he used all his arms' strength to force Bane's arm up away from his face. The pistol's aim had been forced skyward, and Bane had already pulled the trigger prematurely.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG...BANG! _All eight of the bullets in the magazine were released in panicked frenzy. A shot hit the streetlight and with a loud smash, sparks flew everywhere and a haunting flicker of light was now illuminating the street instead of a consistent one. The flashing patterns seemed to make the world move in slow motion for Scar, or as if his eyes were broadcasting the images to his mind on an extremely low frame rate.

Scar let him empty the mag, before releasing his grip on Bane's wrist and driving his knee into his stomach, making him bend over in pain. It was this momentum he used to deliver a glancing upper cut strike into his chin - a move he had been using since his duel with Ahadi.

With Bane momentarily incapacitated, the other disguised VC attacked. One in a tiger mask approached and swung his switchblade knife at Scar's throat, but Scar was too familiar with the clumsy attack, and ducked it casually, sending the attacker's arm swinging across his body, and narrowly missing another attacker who was advancing on Scar from behind him. Scar hammered his elbow into his stomach, making him double over.

The VC in the suit and tiger mask had recovered quickly however, and prepared another stab-like strike at Scar, who was two moves ahead. Another member of Bane's gang had drawn another handgun, and was in the process of aiming at Scar. Scar swiftly dodged the stab, gripped the attacker's arm, and used it to send his knife plunging down into his own partner's neck, killing him. The stabbed VC gurgled a little and spat out blood as he clutched his neck and collapsed to the floor.

Scar meanwhile, was still in the same motion. The tiger-masked VC member had been put into a state of shock from being forced to kill a comrade, and was helpless as Scar yanked him back by the arm he was holding and threw him into the path of the bullet fired from the third VC attacker. His head jolted backwards and blood sprayed Scar's shirt as the tiger masked attacker was killed. The shooter, now also in a state of shock from the friendly fire, had dropped his guard long enough for Scar to charge him.

Before he could re-level his gun, Scar lunged at him and tackled him to the floor like a player in a rugby match. With the impact of the tackle, the gun was knocked out of his hands and it clattered to the floor beside the tussling pair, just what Scar needed. Keeping the shooter pinned to the cement by grasping his throat, Scar used his free hand to quickly pick up the gun and press it against his would-be assailant's head.

"Release him Scar! Kill him and you won't last five seconds." Bane (now on his feet) shouted as his companions watched in terror. The sound of this threat, Scar didn't even look up at Bane, he just tightened his grip on the man's throat and sharply closed his finger down on the trigger of the gun. _BANG!_ Blood and brains burst onto the path.

Scar then gingerly got to his feet to assess what remained for him; his hands and shirt dripping with the blood of the VC assassins. There was Bane, along with three others, still in their ceremonial Asian masks and causal suits. They were all armed, but none with a firearm like he now was. The fools obviously didn't rate his aim very highly, considering he was a Vietnam veteran.

"I don't need five seconds."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Scar snapped his arm up to level the clumsy Makarov pistol at them before they even had time to blink. _BANG! _The VC on the far right wearing a glittered mask was hit with a bullet in the heart, and started to fall back, dead. Scar was still moving his arm in the same motion... _BANG! _This time the rushed shot only his its target in the shoulder. _Fuck! _Scar thought and quickly fired a second shot to dispose of him.

The last VC beside Bane was an easy hit for Scar, as his arm was already moving in that direction. _BANG! _The bullet struck him between the eyes. Scar then had to adjust his aim onto Bane, who he had let out of his sight for just a split second.

"Enough!" Bane shouted and raised his gun, which he had recovered as Scar blasted away his allies. But Bane had forgotten one thing.

_Click! Click! _Bane's eyes opened wide in horror as he twisted the gun around to see its ammunition supply had been spent. He was vulnerable. Scar smiled wickedly as he raised his stolen weapon, and fired away the last two shots. But they weren't kill shots...

The bullets struck Bane's upper right chest and his leg, making him collapse to the ground. Immobilizing hits. He cried out in pain and clutched his two wounds with one hand each. Scar stood where he was, panting. He flicked the magazine release with his thumb and let the empty pistol clip clatter to the ground.

"Okay." He panted. "Maybe ten seconds, maximum." The six disguised Viet Cong lay defeated around him. All dead outright. Blood was spattered everywhere. The air was still. Not a creature moved or a cricket chirped. Scar surveyed the ruin with distain.

"What a waste." He turned over one of the VC with his foot. Then he looked away quickly. His forehead was split open.

"Society's beauty at its finest." He said scornfully. A groaning took his attention back from the corpse; he turned and saw Bane trying in vain to push himself to its feet. Scar strode over to him.

"Why would you even try it Bane?" Scar asked sadly. "Why waste the lives of your friends on a futile quest for vengeance. Your wife was in the wrong. She hid enemy weapons and killed twenty Pridelander troops. That is simply war. It was not murder or unprovoked violence. You have _no_ right to demand recompense for it. Its over." he raised his hand to end it but to his surprise Bane laughed.

"Hahaha!" He coughed up blood, cackling like a cartoon villain.. "You think this is over? It will never be over. Not for me not for you not for your whole fucking race!"

"Forget it Bane. You warmongering with the Prideland Military got your family and village killed. Just let it end."

"_Oh it ends for me Scar... But not for you! You have the strength to fight off five hit men alone, but can your wife say the same_? I hope for her sake she can. You killed my wife and left me injured. Consider us even..."

He coughed up blood again and went still. Scars eyes widened, his pupils shrinking to microscopic points as a hand of ice closed around his heart.

"Zira! Kira!" Fear smothering his words, he turned and fled the battle towards his car as fast as he could.

"He wouldn't attack Zira. Not while she was with child. He wouldn't." He ran as fast as he could his injuries not hampering him in the slightest as he did so. Adrenaline pumping through him.

"Mufasa will have the guards there – she'll be fine."

Images of Zira lying shot up upon the ground flashed through his head. The barely formed body of Kira ripped out her body – dead before he was given the chance to breath.

"No!"

Scar couldn't handle it. His sprint to the Challenger was interrupted by desperate thoughts. If it were to happen, he could never be there in time. No matter how fast he ran or drove. He tried to think of some way he could contact the house, hoping to warn them. _If only phones were made mobile..._

On the thought of phones, Scar caught sight of a large rectangular object in the corner of his eye. It was all glass with a blue roof...a public phone booth! Scar gasped in some air and a tear of relief left his eye as he sharply changed directions to enter it. He desperately opened his wallet and fumbled his coins as he tried to shove them into the slot. He quickly picked up the phone and slammed it against his head as he stabbed the buttons with his index finger.

"Come on, come on...Zero, four, three, three...zero four three..." Scar repeated the house phone number as he jabbed it in. "...Seven, nine, one...TALK!"

Nothing was more excruciating than listening to the painfully slow ring time for the public phone, waiting...no..._hoping _for someone to pick up. Eventually someone did.

"_Zdravstvuj...Taylor residence. Who speaks?" _The familiar Russian voice crackled to life on the phone.

"Hissis...Hissis my friend this is Scar! It's Scar! Please... Zira is in danger! Get her the hell out of there! There's these assassins that want her..."

_Back at Scar's house_

Zira lay on her bed peacefully as Hissis answered the phone. Shenzi meanwhile had her feet kicked up on a coffee table as she smoked a cigarette. As soon as Shenzi saw Hissis answer the phone, she managed to make out several panicked and loud instructions being yelled into the phone from whoever was calling. _Sheesh...what's that guy's problem..._But then her irritated feeling started to fade, as she saw Hissis' face so the same. His usual blank expression started to slowly slide into a frown, and he nodded.

Shenzi managed to pick out the words '_Zira, danger...assassins..." _and her expression morphed even faster than her Soviet ally's.

"Da..." Hissis nodded and placed the phone down. He turned to Zira with a stern expression. She turned to look at the tall Russian, worried.

"Madame Zira, we must move you to..." Hissis cut himself off, and his eyes seemed to flick up away from Zira, and peer out a crack between the curtains in her window. They all heard the sound of a motor, which was quickly shut off. Followed the by the sounds of car doors opening and closing.

"Who's there?" Zira asked, frightened. Hissis paused for a moment, before grabbing Shenzi by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"No time to talk. We need weapons."

They both quickly ran down the corridor and eventually down a small flight of stairs that led to the garage. Hissis smashed the door open with his foot, and quickly started throwing boxes off huge pile that was beside a car. He finally came to the crate he desired. Using his huge, yet thin arms, he roared in strain as he used all his strength to strip away the wooden planks binding the crate.

They revealed something that he had ordered in secret, but knew it would need use one day. He half smiled as he revealed it, and nodded at Shenzi, who had armed herself with another pistol that had been stored inside Scar's crates.

Meanwhile, masked men in suits approached the house, walking up the driveway and the elegant path that connected it with the house's front door. Two of the disguised VC assailants approached the front door, while the others waited back at the car. The two assassins quietly cocked concealed pistols before they rang the doorbell.

Surprisingly, a voice on the intercom broke through.

"If you seek to harm Mr. Taylor, or Madame Zira, then you are going to be...disappointed...You will not pass!" A Russian accented voice said from the little speaker.

The two assassins exchanged glances. Somehow they were aware of their intent. This wasn't planned. Time to do it the hard way, then. The lead VC pressed the button and replied.

"I am going to kill you slowly..." He murmured.

_CRASH! _Suddenly the door was kicked down, sending the two assassins flying back. Two shots then rang out, and two bullets proceeded to strike both of them. Standing in the doorway was a tall, lanky man wearing a red bandanna, and an African-Pridelander woman with a handgun, which had a smoking barrel.

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Shenzi snapped, leaping from the doorstep and running off to find cover from the ensuing gunfight.

The other assassins back at the car opened fire as expected, firing pistol shots at Shenzi as she dived for cover behind Scar's fountain. But they took their attention off Hissis, which was a bad mistake...They noticed him again as they started to advance up the driveway.

"As I said before...YOU WILL NOT PASS!"

Hissis then revealed the true extent of what he was carrying. Leaning back, he supported the weight of a huge weapon. It had six spinning barrels - a minigun. An M134. The barrels spun to maximum speed before he pressed down on the joystick-mounted trigger...

_VVVVRRRRRRMMMMMM! _

The bullets spat out at such a rate that it was no longer possible to distinguish each individual shot; it was just a violently loud whining sound - like a buzz saw.

Hissis marched down the porch slowly as he let rip the oversized weapon, and had to squint as the sudden blinding muzzle flash illuminated the entire yard. He stomped his way casually down through the middle of the open, mowing down anything that so much as moved. He let loose a stream of bullets that quickly cut down three VC assassins in a split second, and continued his aim onto the car- leaving a stream of tightly packed bullet marks that rocked the car and smashed the windows. It didn't take long for one of the hundreds of bullets released to hit the gas tank - _BOOM!_

The ball of fire consumed the assassins surrounding what used to be the car, and seemed to light up the front yard of the house as if it were daytime. The deafening noise and shockwave shattered the windows of the home, triggering a host of alarms. Hissis didn't even flinch; he just kept strolling forward, holding the M134 minigun at his hip. The heat from the explosion beat down on his skin as he proceeded.

Panicked cries broke out to his left, and he swung around to meet them. A pair of VC hit men had raised their weapons to fire at him, as he was exposed. But Hissis was far too alert. He released another stream of fire at the first, exposed hit man who had his gun out.

_VVVVRRRRRRMMMMMM!_

The bullets cut through him like an invisible chainsaw, completely sawing off his upper body from his waist upward and leaving a mangled pair of legs just standing on the spot gushing blood from the top. The second hit man beside him gaped at what he had just witnessed, and was frozen in terror. Just what Hissis needed. A quick tap of the trigger saw enough shots fired that he too was blasted away by the ferocious weapon.

Hissis relaxed his grip on the trigger for a split moment, and exhaled loudly. The M134 seemed to do the same - its barrels sizzling and smoking. As the adrenaline started to flush out, the hidden pains in his arms suddenly throbbed to life, strained from the immense weight of the weapon. He panted and dropped the weapon, his ears ringing from the barrage of sounds they absorbed. It was then he realized he really couldn't hear anything.

With his hearing depleted and his vision blurred, he was barely able to notice another grey car come speeding through the gates. Gingerly getting to his feet, he struggled to raise the mighty M134 yet again for another round. But this time fatigue had taken its toll. He had all but thrown in the towel. _No...must keep...fight! _

_VVVVRRRMMMM! _The wild spray of bullets kept the new opponents on their toes, and behind cover. But other than that their was no accuracy to it. Hissis simply wasn't strong enough to keep his aim straight. A masked hit man kneeling behind the hood of his car raised his pistol - and fired.

_BANG! _

The shot hit Hissis square in the shoulder, and he felt himself spin away from his targets, and fall into excruciating pain. He hopelessly tried to keep firing, but that was it. The M134 had had it. It was overheated and out of ammo, take your pick. If somehow Hissis wasn't feeling the inevitable defeat already, it was then hammered into him by the next thing he saw. A VC hit man, with an RPG shouldered, was aiming straight at him. No, he was aiming at the house right behind him. It then hit Hissis who was still behind that wall. _Zira..._He had never gotten the chance to evacuate her.

"_NO!" _Hissis cried in vain, but as if that would make a difference...

_VWOOSH...BOOM!_

Hissis' vision was then consumed by flames and smoke as he saw the rocket fly over his head, and he assumed hit the wall behind him. He had failed.

He tried to cry, but his head and body ached too much to even open his eyes. He eventually forced them open, and was greeted by the blurred image of several hit men slowly approaching him. One in a dragon mask aimed a pistol at him, but the silhouette of one that was supposedly the leader gently pushed the weapon down...before drawing a switchblade knife.

"_We are going to enjoy this...Russian Snake!"_

Hissis then let his head collapse back, and he prepared himself for the imminent torturous pain, if the pain he was already in wasn't enough already. He closed his eyes and waited...

* * *

**Well there we are. Am I back in form? I thought this was one of better chapters personally. Now let's turn the reviews and all that shit up a notch or two, shall we? This arc coming up is pretty good, and it'll end right where we began...By the way I've done a bit of artwork for the MHV series and put them on a deviant art page which is linked on my profile, if any of yas want to see that. A friend and co-author of mine has also been doing some stuff- but let's keep a lid on that for the boss' sake.**

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	27. The Dead

**Well people, I'm starting to get back into it. I've just hit the semester holidays now...So expect more updates! Anyway, I'll be changing the vote on profile page now...It was who the best villain was...Now its the best hero! Vote for that!**

**By the way, a friend and coauthor of mine is completing artwork of some of the MHV series' iconic characters, and if you haven't seen some of the work I've done myself...Check it out! The link is on my profile page. **

**Haradion: Better stuff coming up ;) I felt like showing what one would presume was an epic fight.**

**Carrie: Not quite miscarriage. **

**akajust1: M134. I am trying to eradicate Call of Duty from my lifestyle. She's not okay by any stretch...**

**Scbenson2001: Your first review sent my mind into disarray, the second one...You should read instead of asking. Because I can't reply before the chapter is posted because you don't have an account. Read the full Judgement. Then you appreciate my story more.**

**Savannah: Thanks :) Another author is doing a story set in the TLKMHV2 period - the story of Cpt. EJ himself. And another prequel...set in WWII is in the works...If you want read those.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26. THE DEAD**

Scar gunned the Challenger back to the house, sweating and panting - not out of fatigue, but of raw fear. The fact that he had left Bane alive in his wake meant nothing to him now, it was all about getting to the house before the hit men did. But now he knew that he would be too late to stop that. All he could do was pray that Hissis understood him on the phone, and did something. _Anything. _

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he closed his fingers down tightly onto a small beaded bracelet that he had made for his child. K-I-R-A was spelt in block letters on some thicker beads on one side. The name of his child; a child that may never see the light of day.

He drove recklessly aggressive, cutting red lights, swerving into corners, and keeping his foot far from the brake. The beating of his heart and the voices of those he cared about most echoing in his head drowned out the roar of the Dodge's engine.

But he was inevitably late.

His heart sank and his stomach churned as the wailing of sirens started to become audible. His hands shuddered on the steering wheel and his foot slowly eased on the accelerator, as he rounded a corner...and was met with a horrific sight.

Smoke rose into the air...and several Police, Fire Brigade and Ambulances crowded the street leading up to the house. Many police officers and firemen contained a perimeter around the house, shouting and desperately containing the flames. Scar's eyes started to blur with tears, and he found himself just sitting there, letting the car roll to a halt. He shivered and shook his head, hoping it was just another Vietnam-induced nightmare. But it wasn't. He was there. He could see, hear and feel everything. After sitting in the car whimpering for a few moments, he finally snapped out of it. He was a man of action. He needed to find out.

He swung the car door open and stormed into the perimeter, slamming the door behind him. A police officer tried to usher him away, thinking he was a civilian, but all Scar had to do was turn and glare for him to get the message. This was his fucking family.

The front side of the house was completely devastated, a wall was smashed down, and the front door, and almost that entire end of the house were in flames. Evidence of gunfire was everywhere. Bullet holes riddled his letterbox and garage door, and shells littered what remained of the porch. He felt like spitting in disgust as he saw the bodies of suited men, wearing Asian ceremonial masks...

He finally reached a paramedic and yanked him around by the shirt. The doctor was about to protest, but then saw who he was dealing with, and gulped. Scar, with fear and horror etched onto his face almost screamed at him.

"What are the casualties?" Scar shook his shoulders as he asked. The doctor sighed.

"One adult male dead, adult female with minor injuries...and a pregnant woman...in critical condition." The paramedic reported. Scar felt a mix of despair and relief. Hissis was dead. His love was alive, for now.

"You say the pregnant woman is alive? What's her status?"

"Critical, but stable. We're taking her to the hospital now." With this Scar turned his head to slowly look inside the ambulance, but the back doors slammed shut as soon as he looked.

The engine then roared to life, the sirens activated...and it sped away from the house. Scar then collapsed onto piece of wood blown away by the explosion, and put his face in his hands.

The mist then cleared, and when Kivuli turned to Scar, he practically spat in his face.

"How dare you! How dare you recreate that in front of me?" Scar screamed at him. Ammit sniggered and Kivuli grimaced.

"I don't enjoy this anymore than-" He began but Scar interrupted him.

"Nobody should have to live through that once – let alone twice! What gives you the right to make me see this? I've had enough! Make your decision now and be done with it! Don't draw it out any more... just let me die..."

"Oh I would love to Scar – but it's out of my hands..." Ammit said with a shit-eating grin.

"My purpose is not to cause you more pain Scar-" Kivuli began, but Scar – his patience finally worn out, plunged his hand down his leg again, drawing the Desert Eagle to blast a round into Kivuli's exposed front. _BANG! _ The bullet pounded into Kivuli's body and light seemed to flow out of the wound for a few seconds even as they closed up again at impossible speeds. Shouting out in pain, Scar was lifted up by an unseen force and hurled across the air before coming down. Before he landed, Scar twisted his body in the air, and it became like smoke. It landed on the ground and reformed into his body once more, facing Kivuli. Both of them were panting hard.

"Come on Scar! Blow his brain out! Extinguish his light completely! Don't let him continue to torture you!" Ammit snarled from the corner, a wicked smile upon his face watching the anger in Scar bubble and boil.

"Stay out of this Ammit!" Kivuli shouted back.

"He's playing you Scar! Don't listen to him! He knows that if you give up now you have no chance of redemption! Ignore him! Please!"

Suddenly Scar's breathing slowed. The murderous glare in his eyes vanished instantly and he sunk to his knees.

"No more..." He begged. "No more..." but Kivuli looked at him sadly.

"Watch it Scar... Watch it and it will be over..."

The white mist then descended and dissolved almost instantly. The environment was immediately made visible. Scar was sitting on a bench, tapping his foot anxiously, with his face still in his hands. He was in the corridor of Queen Judia Hospital, Prideland City. A door then swung open beside him, and two men in white uniforms strode out. One was Rafiki, the other the head surgeon of the hospital. They stood before him for a few moments awkwardly, before finally the surgeon broke the silence with a sigh.

"What's their condition?" Scar asked suddenly.

"Zira's condition is stable...and she should recover soon. However..." Scar looked up at him, and the surgeon bit his lip.

"She sustained severe shrapnel wounds to her abdomen. They punctured the womb, there's no way the child could have survived...I'm sorry." Scar's posture did not change, but his face fell. It was a terrible transformation. All light left his eyes and the color flushed from his face. He pulled out the little bracelet from his pocket and clutched it tightly.

He turned to enter Zira's room to comfort his grieving wife, but Sarabi stopped him in the doorway, shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't want you to see her like this... Give her time..." Scar ignored her and pushed past to be with his wife.

They buried Kira out the front of the palace, in the grand memorial park, beside King Mohatu - the hero and symbol of the Pridelands during World War II, was buried. Grand marble plaques marked each grave, as well as flowers and photos.

Scar contemplated placing Kira's bracelet beside his grave, but decided against it. It would forever serve as a memory to him. His only memory of Kira. All that day, Scar said nothing, and most of his family and friends kept their distance. He stood there all day, until the moon was high above him. Three shadows moved out of the gloom and stood beside him. The East Side trio had paid their respects. Shenzi's arm was in a sling. Scar said nothing to them as they approached, but after a while of waiting beside him, he spoke; his voice hoarse and crackled from endless despair, anger and loss.

"Kira... was my son. A boy who died before he lived. A king who fell before he ruled. He was murdered by Viet Cong, who took everything he had, and everything he ever could have had from him. They took my son from me, and more. Hissis was a great person. He was strong. He died as he lived – A warrior. When I met him, he was an assassin but I fought and defeated him and when I did he joined our cause. With his aid, Ahadi the Traitor was brought down and killed. He enlisted many of the workers and soldiers of the Pridelands to join us in the wake of Ahadi's death... to aid the progression of the republic. He was our friend. He died, tortured to death as Zira remained helpless, refusing to leave Zira to her fate, and in doing so saved her life. Tonight we honor them both. Honor them and grieve for them."

The air melted like mist once again and Scar stood in front of Mufasa angrily pacing up and down before him, the grief and loss transformed into a simmering rage. Mufasa sighed.

"Scar, I know you're upset. You have every right to be – what those men did was monstrous! I sympathize with you totally - but you know I can't let you do this." Mufasa was visibly torn. Scar eyed him angrily.

"If not for you Kira would still be alive. He would be alive here now and born, and probably playing around our feet as we speak. You owe me at least this!" Scar hissed, anger so plain in his expression.

"You are asking me to invade Vietnam again! Even after all help you gave me in de-militarizing this country!" Mufasa snapped. When Scar opened his mouth to object, Mufasa simply glared at him and continued.

"Or in the least condone it. I am a representative of humanity and humanity includes the Vietnamese, especially all the millions of innocent civilians who played no part in Kira's death." He shook his head at the madness. Scar was understandably upset but there was such a thing as going too far.

"Kira deserves justice!" Scar spat and Mufasa flinched.

"Justice? How is this justice? This is not about justice…this is about revenge! Listen to yourself! You want to re-invade a country." It was not a question.

"_Bane_ may yet live. When I returned he was gone. Do you think I will let them escape me now? They deserve to die! You call yourself a King but you are just a coward! One of the other VC must know where they are and if they do and refuse to tell me then I will not rest until every single stinking guerrilla is wiped from the face of the earth!"

"Now you're beginning to sound like our father..." Mufasa sighed.

Scar went deathly quiet. Slowly he growled.

"What did you say?" He curled his fingers into a fist but Mufasa was not intimidated.

"This is the attitude that our father took to the immigrant and East Side citizens – and look where it got him! Let it go Taka! We will find him before he leaves the country and he will be punished. Severely. But there is no need to let Innocents get caught up in this."

"Let it go? What about Kira? What about Hissis? How many more will die for your _peace? _It's easy for you to say – it is not your son who is dead! Are any of them innocent if they are working to hide them from me? You're the King – Your word is Law!"

"The King may wear the Crown, but even so that still puts him _beneath it_. The Law is clear, and the Law applies to everyone. Even me. You had your revenge there and then. He is running from you still. You should let him be – he is no threat to you. And you have no idea how hard it is for me to say that, I want that son of bitch dead as much as you do, but if I don't uphold the law then who will?"

Disgusted Scar turned his back on him.

"Not a threat? He illegally entered your country and killed Kira! He is a threat to every single person who lives here. Do you want to be the one to tell them their children won't be safe in their own home? When any idiot can just waltz in here without being noticed?"

"We've cracked down on border security, Scar. We are protected."

"Like you protected Kira? You might work within the bounds of the Law _My King_. But I prepared to be more... _flexible._" The last word came out as a hiss as he stalked away.

The apparition of Scar sighed, as the scene skipped twenty years. Twenty years of bitter grief. During this time Scar had tried to track down Bane several times, unsuccessfully. He had been lost as soon as he had crossed the border, and the Vietnamese government had refused to cooperate. Scar had everyday worn the bracelet he made for Kira, to serve as a reminder. A reminder he didn't need. The memory had made him a negative wreck, anti-social, and less effective in his job as head of the Pridelander Socialist Party; of which the votes for had hit an all time low following the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991.

The country was otherwise prospering. The lifestyle was at an all time high, and Operation Desert Storm had given the Prideland economy a massive boost. Lt Col. Christian Jones had retired from military service, and he and his wife Carmen had their first child, Thomas, in 1990. The little boy went by the nickname of 'Tojo'.

_East Side Tavern, Prideland City, 1993._

Scar sat hunched over a small wooden table in the corner of the tavern, with several empty shot glasses before him. Twenty years and the pain of Kira's death still hadn't worn off, a death he hadn't been able to avenge. He fiddled with the little bracelet in his fingertips and sighed. The tavern was mostly empty, and silent - with the exception of some Jazz playing softly from a radio on the countertop. The creaking of a door opening then broke the silence, and several footsteps echoed across the room. Scar didn't bother to turn around, but his gaze lifted when a chair was pulled up at his table. It was Jones. He was visibly older now, long streaks of grey lined his once-brown hair.

Jones didn't waste any time sitting there. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hey pal, long time no see, huh? Thought I may find you here."

"Yeah." Scar mumbled, not looking at him.

"Well anyway...how's it been going? I scored tickets to watch Prideland City FC this weekend, if you want to come." Jones offered, but Scar shook his head. There was a long pause between them.

"Still hung up? After all these years?" Scar bit his lip.

"Well anyway, from my end...My friends in the Marines tell me that the war in the Middle East is going well. We have the Iraqis by the throat. Oh and by the way...We've been major allies with the Australian army and intelligence throughout the whole conflict. And they found something for me, that you may be interested in." Jones said and drew a large yellow envelope from his coat.

"And what's that?" Scar raised an eyebrow.

"This was the other thing I came here to offer you, along with tickets to the game. Where you spend your weekend this week is up to you." Jones said and placed to envelope down on the table.

He then stood up, and tucked his chair in. He tapped the envelope with his fingers one final time before he made for the door.

"It's about time you got your life back on track."

He then exited the tavern, and Scar looked at the envelope with curiosity. He ripped it open with his fingers, and several black and white photographs slid out. They were all security shots.

It didn't take Scar long to find the face that each photo had in common. And it was a face he would never forget. The black hair (Which had now grown back where it was shaved) and the unforgettable diagonal slash...It was _him. _

Scar's eyes bulged and he quickly checked the date and location on the photos.

_Fremantle, Western Australia. December 1993._

* * *

**Ooh, time for some revenge...a little close to home. Well for me it is. But it works into the story. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, vote on the new poll, and check out the artwork!**

**This has been JJZ-109 and as always...Have a nice day.**


	28. The Return

**Hello people, I have some big news. This story, will be split into two parts. This is the end of Part 1. Sorry about the sudden news, but I realized if I was to do it this would be the right place to do so. It pretty much separates Scar's fall to darkness from his story during the TLK1 timeline. Anyway, are there any gamers out there? Any one that loves Far Cry 3? I have started another fic (Yes I'm that fucking crazy) about another classic villain's fall to darkness...One I've drawn a lot of inspiration from: Vaas Montenegro. So check that out if you want! **

**Haradion: Yep. Tojo incoming. In Part II! The time skip was the only way to do it to keep it consistent...**

**Jonny2b: Yeah, now he has it. Tune in for Part II! **

**Scbenson2001: Yes They Will Be, But Not In Part I. Most Of Your Questions Will Be Answered In Part 2.**

**CacoethesScribendi17: Nah, I reckon the one before it was the best chapter. Nah, he won't need two graves. Just an ocean.**

**Savannah: The author is the one I responded to above. And it is called Pridelands: Kingdom at War.**

**Chu10: You write War and Peace in your reviews, don't you? I think I've already replied to most of it. But this is what comes next...in a place much closer to home...(Well for me at least)**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27. THE RETURN**

_South Fremantle Docks, Western Australia._

_December 1993._

The mist of the early West Australian morning stood still. Not a breath of air moved. The only sounds to be heard were the faint sloshing of seawater against the wooden jetty. The wood was old, and creaked under the slightest stress. Barnacles and other gunk stuck to the pillars in the water, while the metal rivets and brackets had rusted over due to years of sitting next to the ocean. Suddenly a foot thumped down upon the wood. A man, in worn old cargo pants and torn flannel shirt panted as he fled through the docks. He heaved with pain as he did so, but moved with the single-minded determination born of primal fear. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, filled with fear and rage. Close behind him panted another man, dressed similarly. He was limping, but ran quickly as he could. The two ran, with one slightly ahead of the other. They were a wretched pair. Both ex-soldiers that had taken refuge in Australia illegally. There was blood staining their face and they were thin and lanky – a shadow of whom they used to be. The ex-Viet Cong (for that was what they were) ran, without communication or rest until with a cry, one tumbled to the ground. His ankle broke with a _crack. _His foot had gotten caught in a loose plank of wood.

"Quickly you fool! Get up!" The first commanded, and the other man tried to get his feet but only came a dozen paces before falling once more.

"Help me Bane!" He cried with desperation in his voice echoing across the deserted harbor. The other man stiffened, thought about it for a moment, but then decided against it. He broke back into his run, turning his back on his companion.

Bane flew across the docks, ignoring the nagging sense of guilt. There was no reason for them both to die.

Where had it all gone wrong? The plan _had _been perfect! Flawless! But he had forgotten. 20 years since the deed that had brought this upon him. He had grown a false sense of security. He had been so sure that he had covered his tracks well enough. Like so many before him he had underestimated the Pridelander prince and like so many before he had come to regret it. All of them had been destroyed. He should at least have been able to kill Scar's wife – but no! Even that revenge had been denied. The companion in the dust behind him had barely survived that gunfight. Scar had beaten him once more... First that Russian with that demonic mini-gun had shown up and eradicated half the group – then that African-Pridelander had backed him up. Oh yes. They had paid in blood for their interference. Who would have thought that just one man could endure so much pain, for such a small cause? But it had been to no avail – Zira had survived her wounds and though the Russian had been killed, the thug had survived the injuries she had sustained. It had all been for nothing.

His thoughts were punctured by a loud shot from behind him, followed by a splash. Booming and sharp it resounded throughout the Fremantle Harbor. His blood turned to ice and his stomach clenched inside him. For twenty years he had ceaselessly fled the storm behind him. And it had finally gained. It had just caught up with his friend, Gengi.

The friend he had left to die.

A few hundred meters behind him, a dark hooded figure watched the corpse of Gengi slowly sink into the harbor, as his blood made red smoke-like clouds in the water. It stared at Bane running of between two cargo ships. His tongue fell out of his mouth – tasting the air, savoring the thrill of the fight, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Revenge could be so sweet. The saying was right revenge was a meat best savored hot. Preferably still beating.

_"Run Bane. Keep running..."_ Scar said. And followed swiftly behind him.

Scar followed the direction Bane had ran. He had extracted the general whereabouts of Bane from the Fremantle harbor master four days ago, though as far as he could tell the man had played no part in hiding him. He was now hot on Bane's trail, close behind him. He could see his frantic form in the distance, though he had stopped to deliver appropriate justice to his companion before pursuing him. Amazingly Bane had survived his bullet wound though he was limping and bleeding heavily, and was reaching the point of exhaustion. Scar's single regret was not finishing Bane when he had the chance to do so, back in 1973. He had been too concerned for Zira and his baby to focus on anything other than reaching them as quickly as possible. He leaped over the nets and crates quickly and without pause in Fremantle. The cultured harbor town was quite beautiful and cultured actually. It was the home of a great sporting tradition, coastal culture, markets, brilliant seafood and even was the resting place of great AC/DC singer Bon Scott. However it was also a very busy port, and it was easy for any random fool to get a job there as a loader, helping move crates and what not as the demand for dock workers was high.

But the water was deep, and nobody would notice if one of the cheap low paid workers just disappeared. Nobody would ever find Bane. And nobody would care. It was a harsh place. No weakness or mercy could be found here – the alternative was homelessness and no money. It was fitting that Bane had chosen this place to die.

Bane ran for a few more minutes, he turned several corners, weaving in between ships, but he had only ran himself into a dead end. He stood at the end of a jetty, which a green lighthouse stood at the end of. He sighed. It was over. He could not escape and wasting more energy would only serve to weaken him more. He had to think rationally. Calmly. He leant up against the faded green lighthouse and sighed.

He was going to die.

There was no way around it. No sugar coating it. No way out, no escape and no clemency. He would die painfully, violently and that would be all. He had no legacy, no lineage, and no family. No one would remember him once he died other than "Kira's" Murderer. A patter of footsteps behind him brought his attention back to earth. He shivered (despite the beating Australian heat) and slowly looked around the side of the lighthouse. Nobody. In the opposite direction there was only the vast expanse of the Indian Ocean. He exhaled loudly and slowly turned back. When he turned back around, his heart missed a beat.

"It's not my way to kill an enemy when his back his turned." Scar said. He stood right there. He wore neat grey cargo pants and a black hoodie, with the hood raised. He leant on the lighthouse wall next to him casually. Scar's voice was quiet. Like Ice. No anger, no hatred, no malice. Just a man that knew precisely what was going to happen and how events were going to pan out. Bane snarled.

"After all these years, you still fucking chase me?" He spat at him.

"Kira and Hissis will have justice, Bane." Scar said as he stalked over to Bane, who was backtracking towards the edge of the jetty.

"Justice? You don't know the definition of..." _WHACK! _Scar flung a glancing right hook at Bane, and he flopped to the floor with the impact.

He stayed on the floor, as if in submission.

"Please Scar...I am sorry...I beg your forgiveness...I wish I could -" _THUMP! _Scar grabbed him by the hair (which had since grown back from when it was shaved) and crashed his face down onto the limestone barrier; breaking his nose. Blood rand down his face. Scar dragged him up by his shirt and shoved him against the limestone wall.

That wall was the only barrier between him and the sea behind.

"Forgiveness? Your evil has claimed the lives of many good men...women, and children. Not any more."

Scar rammed his knee into Bane's chest and stomach several times, and he slowly started to slump down the short wall again. He sat on the floor, with his arms still up over the top of the wall. After spitting some blood, he managed to get a word in.

"Killing me...will not bring them back to life." Bane rasped.

"I DO NOT WANT TO BRING THAT MEMORY BACK!" Scar thundered, centimeters from Bane's face.

He then plunged the barrel of his stolen Australian police pistol down into Bane's existing bullet wound. He tried to scream, but choked on his own blood.

"Mercy!" Bane howled desperately as Scar bared down on him. The sun was directly behind him and low in the sky, casting his body into shadows. He flicked his hood back so Bane could see his whole face. It revealed the full extent of his murderous frown.

"Did you show mercy Bane? I murdered my own father and left him to die in the cold darkness while he could hear the joy above. He was my father? Why should I show mercy to you? NAME ME ONE FUCKING REASON!" Scar screamed, and moved the pistol to press against his other leg. _BANG! _He spread the pain out for him. That was his mercy.

Bane moaned in pain for a moment, and with tears stinging his eyes, he turned to look back at Scar one more time.

"Scar! I beg you! Would Kira want his father to become a murderer?" Bane asked, almost echoing Jones' words from years before. Scar froze, imagining him back at that scene, when he stood over Bane's wife in Vietnam exactly like he did to her husband now. Were Jones and Bane right? What would Kira think of this? He had died before he had been born. He would never know.

"Don't you ever...mention my son's name." Scar snarled and lowered the stolen pistol.

He then unsheathed a new one. A bigger one. Even Bane's eyebrows raised in surprise. It was a matte black Desert Eagle, .50 caliber. An absolute monster of a weapon. It was brand new, and Scar had saved it for this.

"_My name...is SCAR...TAYLOR! And I will have...my...VENGEANCE!"_

He dragged Bane back to his feet, leaning him up against the wall. He then pulled the mighty weapon's hammer back...

_Cla-Chik..._

_...BANG!_

Bane's head lurched backwards over the edge, and his body caught the momentum. He flew back over the small limestone wall, and tumbled into the ocean below. _SPLASH! _Scar watched Bane's bloodied body slowly sink beneath the surface. The last thing he saw of that monster was one last glimpse of his scarred face.

That was the first shot fired by the Sword of the Kings, and the first life it took. That very weapon would come to see much more action in the future.

He watched Bane disappear, never to be seen again. As Bane vanished, so did all the anguish and pain bottled up over the twenty years. Some of it managed to leak out Scar's eyes as he stood there, at the end of the jetty.

Bane had been put to death. The anguish and memory of Kira had been put to rest.

Put to rest on the coast of Australia.

As Scar looked out over the ocean, he pulled out the last reminder of that horrible memory.

It was Kira's little bracelet. It was the physical embodiment of that memory. Scar clenched it in his fist tightly, and squeezed his eyes shut. He then opened them again, kissed the bracelet, and looked back out to sea.

He then cast it out. The memory of Kira would end with Bane's death, right there.

Scar watched it slowly float away, and with it, so did the grief.

He then turned the opposite way, and stalked back towards the harbor. It was finally over.

_A few days later, Prideland City. 10:42 PM._

Scar walked through the streets of Lower East Side, very annoyed. It had been a long week for him, and just as he returned to his hometown from Australia, he remembered that he had left in secret, so Mufasa wouldn't have sent a driver for him. And all the cabs were offline due to the holiday period. He had to walk all the way from the blasted airport, back to the palace to get his car so that he may get home. Unfortunately the quickest way to the palace meant walking through this hellhole.

Although the civil rights of the immigrants in East Side had improved, the place only seemed to deteriorate. Crime rates grew higher, lifestyle quality decreased, and the vandalism and graffiti started to show everywhere. Some people gave it the nickname 'Ghost Town' due to all the boarded up areas and lifelessness, and others called it the 'Elephant Graveyard' for some reason that he never found out. The place sent no fear into him though.

He walked past a Gas station, which had bars over the windows and a broken down car parked outside. Next came Banzai's liquor shop, which was close to running out of business. The windows were boarded up, and a homeless man with a bottle of alcohol slept out the front.

The most lively place he walked past was the motel, which too was run down looking. And probably the only haven for half the scum that lived there. Scar found himself walking through the parking lot, just to get out of the open. He had to mind that he didn't step on broken glass.

As he walked, something caught his eye. A flicker of light. Quite unusual, given the time and location he was in. It was a motel room, and the light had flicked on inside. What was happening was covered by the curtains on the surprisingly intact windows.

Scar raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. But then he was stopped. He heard shouts, first of a man. A drunken man by the sounds of it. Then a woman, yelling in protest. Scar couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could hear that it was a very one-sided argument. A loud one at that. But then came the sounds that made him decide to intervene. He heard screams, and the sounds of furniture being knocked over, followed by glass shattering. Scar stormed over. He was armed and obliged to help whoever the victim was here.

The door to the motel room suddenly swung open to Scar's surprise, and a blond woman in an old dirty nightgown quickly exited the room. She was in tears, and heavily pregnant by the looks of it. She collapsed behind the door and sobbed for a moment. Scar studied her for a second. She had a swollen lip and black eye, but through that her features seemed oddly familiar...

Then it dawned on him.

"You..." He said, and the woman looked up at him.

"Hello...Taka." Sarafina whispered.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**Okay there's still more shit I haven't covered in the top AN. There is also a spin-off story by a co-author of mine 'CacoethesScribendi17', for those who want to know the past of Ahadi and Uru. Mohatu must also defend the Pridelands from the most evil, and well known villain of all time...For this one we venture back to WWII. Anyway, there's the best hero poll...if you want to vote on that. **

**Part II should be up soon! This one mainly focuses on Scar's fall, the next will be his story during the timeline we already know. We see with his eyes, and that will be the part where all your questions are answered! **

_**THE FUCKING END**_

**This has been JJZ-109, and as always...Have a nice day.**


	29. Afterword from JJZ

AN: Judgement: MHV Part 1 - Afterword

* * *

"Okay everyone. This is one massive AN, so bear with me." - The man himself when he did this. I'm doing it for authenticity.

* * *

So we come to a conclusion of the first part of Judgement: Modern Human Version. Taka has fallen. Scar has risen. Vietnam has raged. The Circle of Life churns.

Bane is dead. I don't know how he got into Australia illegally (pretty rare to find illegal immigrants here...Scratch that...impossible) Fremantle is actually a beautiful town. Sad that it had to be the home of such a scene. But you'll see how that ties in later...

Anyway, the decision to split it into two parts was unfortunately a bit of a rushed one. But I figured this was exactly the right place to split it, as it separates the Fall to Darkness from the TLK1 timeline and Scar's more famous Dark Deeds. Anyway, how was that for a fall? I mean don't give me full credit - give it to the boss - but come on...How was that for a Fanfic adaption? I know I added a huge sequence (Vietnam) that wasn't in the original, but I thought it worked. Scar got off a little soft in the original. That or I'm a psychopath hellbent on torturing my protagonist. Probably the latter.

Did you enjoy the Pridelands' involvement in the Vietnam War? Or the Pridelands' 20th century history in general? I should make a timeline. And how about that cliffhanger right at the end...

Now I'm going to go on a bit of a Haradion inspired rant, about a little behind the scenes info. Please read it. If you don't, you're marked for HYENA assassination.

* * *

This story started when two idiots behind a monitor blabbered on about potential prequels to the Modern Human Version series back in 2012. Judgement the original still wasn't completed. We both liked each other's stuff so much, we decided: Hey...let's chuck this shit in the blender and see what we get. And boom - We have this. This guy has walked me through this every step of the way. A couple other authors have joined me as well. Like Liverpool FC say, "You'll Never Walk Alone."

The first is:

Well who the fuck do you think? Haradion of course. The Boss. He owns the source material for JMHV, and he made the acclaimed original which I fell in love with immediately. When I first spoke with him, he was just commenting on my work for MHV2. Then we talked MHV3, which turned out to be the greatest in the original trilogy. His brother once said: "Alone you guys make stories. Together you make legends." And how true that is. Especially when you blend the best of both worlds. He had this little piece called 'Judgement', and I had two huge ones called TLK: MHV/2. Now we're among the big guns.

I can also thank him for this opportunity. It is awesome to translate such a story into a modern context. And what I thank you for more, is the improvement revising and going over your work has given me as an author. At first, I was a typical 14 year old writer: Short chapters, flattered by 2 reviews, and cheesy hollywood one liners. Now after to reading, learning and maturing...I feel the difference. And I can see it. So can others. My cousin commented on how the writing got better throughout the course of MHV3...

So cheers for opportunity, good times, and reads. Its almost funny how we ended up working together. We're so different in that he's an English Gentleman, and I'm a loud-mouthed Australian/American hothead its a wonder how he tolerates my BS.

The Second:

Chu10 - Artist, Author, Architect and probably a whole lot of other talented shit starting with A. I first met her in the reviews of MHV3, she liked what she was reading, and better yet...she was also reviewing Judgement in a similar way. So JMHV was a good little mix for her. And due to her close communication with me and the boss...we started asking for favors. Rude? Nah. She was able to create artwork for our best characters enthusiastically. And fuck me was it good. I saw myself looking at the real EJ. And Haradion saw himself looking at the real Kiava. How can she have ALL these talents at once? I don't know. My mind hurts when I think about it. Chuie (Nickname developed as we worked) has practically turned the JJZ-Haradion duo into a trio.

Since I've started talking to her, we've become pretty good friends as well. We share quite a few common interests and have spoken about them, mainly gaming. To the point we are now practically Vaas and (The female equivalent) of Ezio.

So cheers for all the crap you've done for me, being a good friend, and never ceasing to make me laugh. (I think I make you laugh more though)

The third:

CacoethesScribendi17 - An avid fan of the MHV trilogy to start of with, and then we started to talk a bit more. We shared ideas. We've discussed stories. And now she's the only author to have the Publishing rights to the MHV series. (Except for HD when he wrote a chapter in my absence). A lot of ideas have flown by, and we've helped each other out a lot. We are now working on a prequel (As in Mohatu/Ahadi/Uru sort of prequel) set in WWII. It is viewable on her profile, so go give the prologue a read! She has also been a very loyal reader and friend. Despite all my potentially upsetting sequences. We also write as a duo - making stories and making ourselves better at what we do.

* * *

The present:

I hope you guys have all enjoyed Part 1. I had a lot of fun writing it. I look forward to doing Part 2. Waking up in the morning to check your reviews is always fun. You guys didn't let me down.

Something as little as "This is great! I like this a lot!" still means quite a bit. It is always fun to see people write down their theories, show it to the boss, and we both laugh *Minion laugh*. More twists and turns to come!

So please, make your last review for part 1 now. Some of you would already have done Chapter 27. How about a Super Review on the entire story? Like a proper review. With pluses, areas to improve, and perhaps a rating or percentage.

And you guys have made this all possible. Facetabling (Yes I'm looking at you mate) writer's block, fucked up internet, And several cheesy one-liners from various action flicks.

* * *

The future:

I have an announcement to make. From this point forward I will no longer be writing or uploading any more fan fiction. I have retired.

_Just bullshitting! _You should have seen the looks on your faces.

I will start Part II shortly. And those who have read the original Judgement or even the MHV trilogy should know what is coming. Well, basically at least. I still have a few secret cards.

* * *

Anyway...This has been JJZ-109. I thank you for reading my stuff and putting up with my arrogance. I thank you all for the 100% positive feedback I've gotten for this story, and the awesome 5.86 Review-per-chapter ratio.

And as always...Have a nice day.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Influencesonthisstoryincludebutarenotlimitedto: DoctorWho(Apparently)ForrestGumpStarWarsBlackOps1A pocalypseNowColonialMarinesFarCry3PlatoonDarkKnigh tRisesTheLordofTheRingsTerminator2theBibleReallife Vietnam/history and alltheshitIgetuptoonweekends._

_No racism, political discrimination or mockery was intended in historical scenes. Authenticity was intended as was an enjoyable story. All locations, (Hanoi and Saigon aside) and people in the Vietnam War in this story are entirely fictional. As are the events. The Pridelands are a fictional state - Inspired by the USA and UK. _

_If you take offense to anything you read...harden the fuck up! _


End file.
